


The Family We Chose.

by riviansanne



Series: Jon, my love. [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Post S8, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 68,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riviansanne/pseuds/riviansanne
Summary: "You killed me, Jon." She clasped her hands in front of her stomach, clenching them so tightly her knuckles turned white. "You told me I was your Queen, now and always, and then you killed me."Dany felt tears in her eyes, but blinked them away. She was not going to cry for Jon Snow.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Jon, my love. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521407
Comments: 531
Kudos: 425





	1. The Diary.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is part 3 of the "Jon, my love." series. If you haven't read the first two parts, I would recommend it, and if you already have, then thank you for coming back for part 3 :) I'm not posting this all in one go, but it will be updated really regularly. 
> 
> So, just a couple of things I want to mention quickly beforehand, which I'd appreciate if you could read. 
> 
> I am really unsure of how much time is supposed to have passed in S8, so for the purpose of my story, when Dany died, she was approximately 3 months pregnant, and by the time Jon gets to the wall, a further 5-6 months has passed since Dany's death.
> 
> Also, there is a slight warning for suicidal thoughts for this story. Just to warn anyone beforehand.
> 
> And thank you in advance for reading my story :)

Dany leaned against the wall next to the window overlooking the shores of Dragonstone, watching the waves crash down onto the rocks below as her fingers brushed the material of her dress above her heart. While the scar tissue couldn't be felt through her clothing, she still knew it was there. She had cried the first time she looked at the scar on her chest, and avoided looking at it ever since. 

It had been almost a moon since was resurrected. She didn't like that word - resurrected - and she avoided using it if she could. Being resurrected meant she had died, and it was far too painful to think about that so soon after what Jon had done. 

When she first woke up in her chambers at Dragonstone, she was confused, and felt strange and cold. The first face she saw was Grey Worm's, and he explained that Drogon had flown here after her death, where a red priestess named Kinvara was waiting. Apparently the red priestess had seen a vision of some kind, and knew she had to be at Dragonstone after the Last War. It sounded a bit strange to Dany, but after all she had seen, she wasn't going to question it. 

Kinvara had contacted Grey Worm in King's Landing and told him where Dany was and that she should be waking soon, and so he, along with some of the Unsullied, made their way to the island. The rest of the Unsullied stayed back to guard King's Landing, which was still under their command, for now. 

Grey Worm had arrived at Dragonstone a day before Dany woke up properly, and stayed by her bedside until she opened her eyes. The first thing that Dany mumbled when she woke up was about her daughter. Grey Worm assured her that he had been informed that the child was safe, but Dany didn't really believe him. Only time would tell her the truth.

It took less than a day for Dany to feel physically recovered from what had happened, though she was doubtful she would ever recover mentally. It felt odd as she walked around the castle of Dragonstone after waking up. It was like she was unwelcome in her own home; a ghost creating moments in time that should never exist. She had wanted to speak with Kinvara, but Grey Worm told her that the red priestess departed as soon as he and the Unsullied arrived, despite his attempts to get her to stay.

Eventually, Dany asked Grey Worm about Tyrion and Jon, and he told her they were prisoners of the Unsullied in King's Landing, awaiting a trial. There was to be a meeting in the city soon, with all the high lords and ladies of the realm in attendance, and Tyrion and Jon's fates would be decided, among other things. Dany felt quite numb towards the whole thing. Every time she thought about Jon, her heart ached, but not in a good way. She felt torn between wanting him dead immediately, and wanting to speak with him first, to ask him if it was worth it.

When she learnt Yara Greyjoy would be at the meeting, she asked Grey Worm to go and speak with her once she arrived. If he suspected Yara would still be loyal to Dany, he was to bring her back to Dragonstone before the meeting. While the thought of trusting someone again made her feel sick, she tried to remind herself that she needed some allies, and that being completely alone would do her no good. After all, not everyone would stab her in the heart, or so she hoped. 

***

It turned out that Yara was still loyal to Daenerys. After Grey Worm had gone to speak with her in King's Landing, he returned with her several days later, and Dany found a little bit of hope that she thought was lost forever. 

Despite Dany showing no desire to take King's Landing again any time soon, Yara still swore allegiance to her, and said that the Ironborn would always follow her, no matter what she decided to do in the future.

During one of their conversations in Dany's chambers, Yara asked what she wanted to happen to the traitors in King's Landing. 

"I don't care what happens to Tyrion," Dany replied quietly. "But Jon..." She placed her hands over the small bump on her stomach. "He deserves to know what he did. To know what he truly did."

"Do you mean?" Yara nodded towards Dany's stomach. 

"Yes," Dany replied. 

It was obvious that Dany was with child now, so she hadn't needed to tell Yara before she noticed for herself. Dany could have hidden it under floaty dresses, but she didn't see the point

"So you're going to tell him you're still alive?" Yara questioned.

Dany held her bump tighter. "No," she said, meeting Yara's eyes with her own. "I want him to know of our child, but I don't want him to know either of us are alive." 

Yara slowly nodded, understanding what she was suggesting. "Telling him before he is executed would certainly be something."

A shiver ran up Dany's spine at the thought of Jon being executed. She hated that she felt any kind of dread over his death. _He deserves it_. She told herself. _He killed you, and your child. _

Dany couldn't really blame him for killing their child - he didn't know - but things might have been different if he didn't push her away so much. She could have told him, and they could have been a family, like they always wanted. 

"He might not be executed," Dany said. 

Yara shrugged. "I think he should get what he deserves for killing you." 

"Surely it would be worse him having to live with what he's done?" Dany suggested. 

Yara considered her answer, but didn't agree. "Who do you want to tell him about the child?" she asked. 

"I won't need anyone to tell him," Dany replied, feeling conflicted at what she was thinking about doing. He needed to suffer though, and understand a fraction of the pain he had put her through. 

She glanced over to her desk, where a small brown package could be seen. After her death, Grey Worm hadn't had the time to send her diary to Jon before she was resurrected. She had read through it a couple of times since coming back, and then she carefully wrapped it in brown paper, waiting to send it when the time was right.

"I've got something that will tell him for me," Dany said. 


	2. Message.

Jon's eyelids snapped open as he woke from his nightmare. It was the same nightmare as always. Murdering Dany in a brutal and bloody way while she stared up at him with so much pain and heartbreak on her face, begging for him to save her. But he never listened.

It took Jon a few moments to get his bearings, and when he did, he remembered what had happened earlier; when he had received Dany's diary and read through it. 

He quickly sat up, looking at the diary in his hands to make sure it was real, and flicked through the pages again, checking Dany's writing was there. 

"Dany," he whispered. "I'm so sorry." 

Stumbling to his feet, he rushed through the flaps of his tent, searching around the temporary camp inside Castle Black, looking for Tormund. 

Jon had only arrived at Castle Black the previous day, after being sent back to the Night's Watch for his crime. He was surprised to find the Free Folk had set up camp inside the walls of Castle Black, but Tormund told Jon they were waiting for him, and they wanted him to join them beyond the wall. Jon wasn't so sure he wanted to. 

The camp was too crowded for Jon's liking, but the Free Folk didn't seem to mind, and it was only until they left. As Jon weaved his way through the masses of people, he eventually spotted Tormund sat with a group of Wildlings. 

"Tormund!" Jon shouted, jogging towards him. Tormund raised his head, and turned his attention towards his friend. Jon held the diary up, panting as he caught his breath. "The package. Where did you get it?" 

Tormund shrugged. "It arrived for you a while ago."

Jon shook his head. "Who delivered it?" 

"I don't know. Never asked," Tormund said, narrowing his eyes at Jon. "Why? What was it?" 

"Why didn't you give it to me yesterday? As soon as I arrived?!" Jon asked, angrily. 

Tormund jerked his head back. "I didn't realise it was so important."

"Well it was!" Jon exclaimed. 

Tormund stood up and placed a firm hand on Jon's shoulder. "What was it?" he asked again. 

"Nothing," Jon mumbled. 

"Doesn't look like nothing," Tormund chuckled. 

Jon sighed. He wasn't in the mood for this. He turned and walked away, pushing past the other people occupying the area. Crawling back into his tent, Jon hoped no one bothered him any time soon. 

***

As the days passed, Jon slept as little as possible, trying to avoid the nightmares that plagued each minute of sleep he managed to get. They were worse now he knew of his and Dany's child. He had killed their child. Dany knew as she was dying that it wasn't just her life that was slipping away. He can't imagine what was going through her head in those final seconds. Had she wanted to tell him as she took her last breath?

When he was awake, Jon read Dany's diary obsessively. He slowly began to learn it word for word, and could quote it all after a few days. There was so much he wanted to say to her. So many missed chances. So much time wasted between the two of them. He had to tell her everything that was on his mind, but he knew he would never speak to her again face to face.

Jon mostly stayed in his tent. He ate when someone put food in front of him, but didn't bother if no one else did. He hardly spoke to anyone, except for Tormund occasionally. It wasn't really speaking, more like grunts, and nods or shakes of his head. He couldn't find the will to do anything. He dreaded every moment, because it was another moment without her, and another moment where he had to face what he did, and what he had lost. Jon knew he wouldn't last much longer. Back in King's Landing, while he was locked up, he had already thought of ways he could join Dany, but now he knew the whole truth, the temptation to stop all of this torture was stronger than ever.

Tormund spent time with Jon throughout the days, but they sat in silence most of the time. His friend was patient at first, but eventually, he told Jon that the Free Folk had to move on. Jon didn't confirm or deny if he was joining them, but asked Tormund to take Ghost when he left. He wanted him to have a good home after he wasn't there anymore. 

The night before the Free Folk were due to leave to go beyond the wall, Tormund came with some food for Jon, but he shook his head, and continued staring into space with his eyes glossed over. 

"A raven came for you," Tormund said.

That piqued Jon's attention more than the food had. "When? From where?" he asked.

"Today," Tormund answered and shrugged. "The Iron Islands I think they said."

Tormund held the scroll out, and Jon took it in his gloved hands, unravelling it slowly. When he glanced at the words, his heart skipped a beat. Time seemed to freeze around him. He stopped breathing. He couldn't take in what the words were saying at first, but he knew one thing for sure. 

"Dany," he whispered under his breath.

"What?" Tormund asked. 

Jon ignored him, and read the words slowly. 

_You were right. When she first looked up at me, I knew Rhaelya was the perfect name for her. _

"Jon?" Tormund's voice sounded far away even though he was stood right next to him.

Jon stared at the piece of paper, so many thoughts running through his mind, but two stuck out among the rest - Dany was alive, and his daughter was most likely alive too.

Jon reached out and traced the words, his finger stopping over the word _Rhaelya. _

"Rhaelya," Jon muttered. 

"Jon?" Tormund said his name again.

Jon glanced around at the wildlings surrounding him, then back to his friend. "I won't be coming with you," he told Tormund. "There's somewhere else I have to be." 


	3. The Decision.

"He will come here, won't he?" Dany asked. "To the Iron Islands?"

She gently rocked Rhaelya back and forth in her arms. It was a moon since her daughter was born, and Dany still couldn't quite believe she was real. Rhaelya was perfect, and just as Dany thought she would be; with silver hair and Jon's eyes. 

"If I were him, it'd be the first place I would start." Yara nodded, eyeing Dany carefully. "But you knew that when you sent the raven didn't you? You knew he'd know it was from here and that you were alive?" 

"I did," Dany replied. 

Yara could tell from Dany's tone that she didn't want to discuss the matter further, but they couldn't just ignore the fact Jon Snow might be on their shores soon. 

"What do you want me to do if he comes here?" Yara asked.

Dany looked at Yara through the corner of her eyes, clutching Rhaelya closer to her chest. "I don't know," she whispered. 

"You clearly don't want him dead," Yara pointed out. 

Dany turned her head, glaring at Yara. "I never said that." 

"You didn't have to." Yara shrugged, unaffected by Dany's sharp tone. "Sending that raven told me enough. It's understandable if you still have feelings but-" 

"I didn't send the raven because I have feelings for him," Dany interrupted Yara. "I sent it because..." She sighed and looked down to Rhaelya sleeping soundly. "Shortly after Rhaelya was born, I looked into her eyes...and it was like looking into his eyes." Dany smiled sadly at her daughter. "And I realised that one day, she's going to ask me about her Father. And I couldn't cope with the thought of having to tell her that I informed him of something that sent him over the edge, all the while knowing exactly what I was doing." 

"You don't know that he was going to fall on his sword after learning of your child," Yara said. 

"No, I don't," Dany agreed. "But I know Jon. Perhaps not as well as I thought, but well enough. He would struggle to carry on knowing he had killed his unborn child. That struggle could turn to something fatal, and I couldn't risk it." 

"And what about when she learns what he did to you both?" Yara pointed towards Rhaelya. 

Dany blinked, as if she was in a daze. She shook her head, unable to answer Yara. She hadn't even thought about what she was going to do in regards to telling Rhaelya about what Jon did to her in the throne room.

"You miss him, don't you?" Yara asked.

"Yes," Dany answered. "I miss the Jon Snow I met on Dragonstone. The man I thought I would marry and have a family with, and eventually rule the Seven Kingdoms with," she admitted, stroking her daughter's tiny hand. "I don't know where he disappeared to." 

Yara nodded. She understood where Dany was coming from, but she still felt there was something more in Dany's feelings; something she was ignoring or trying to suppress. 

"So what should I do if he comes?" Yara asked again.

Dany stared at her daughter in silence for a while, before she answered. "Tell him I will speak with him." 

"As you wish," Yara replied.


	4. The Meeting.

"Daenerys." 

Dany carried on looking out the window of her chambers at Pyke, watching the heavy rain batter the sea and rocks below, not bothering to turn to look at Yara. 

"Is he waiting?" she asked.

Yara nodded. "Yes."

Dany ran her hands over the skirt of her dress nervously. She had simple clothes these days; plain black or navy dresses - sometimes red, but that was rare. She wore no crown or dragon pin, and she rarely braided her hair. Sometimes, Dany was unsure of who she was anymore, or what she wanted. Rhaelya kept her grounded for the most part. Whenever Dany felt lost, or lonely, she only had to look into her daughter's eyes, or hold her close to her chest as she gurgled happily, and everything seemed to be alright for a little while. 

"Will you watch over Rhaelya?" Dany asked, turning around to face Yara.

"Of course," Yara replied. She knew how protective Dany was over her daughter - hardly leaving her at all if she could help it. "Will you find your way to him?" 

"Yes, thank you," Dany said, walking over to the door. She stopped abruptly in the middle of the room, turning towards Yara. "He has no weapons, does he?"

"He has been searched twice and stripped of all his possessions, including anything that could cause harm," Yara replied. 

Dany exhaled slowly, trying to expel some of her nerves, before nodding to Yara and exiting her chambers. 

***

After walking down several corridors, Dany rounded a corner, and saw some of her Unsullied guarding a door up ahead, knowing that was where Jon was. Yara had allowed some of the Unsullied to stay in the castle, so that Dany felt safer, and she was grateful for it. While Yara and her people had done nothing to betray her trust, Dany was still wary of others, and struggled to fully trust anyone after what Jon did. She had trusted him with her life, the most precious thing she had, and he stole it from her.

As she walked closer to the room where Jon was, the sick feeling in her stomach got worse. She knew this day might come from the moment she opened her eyes again after her death, but it still made her head spin and her legs feel weak. Her Unsullied moved aside for her to enter the room, and Dany stepped forward, gently pushing the door open straight away. She knew if she thought about it for too long, she might turn around and never come back. 

When she walked into the room, Jon was leaning against the rocky wall by the window with his back to her, and obviously hadn't heard her come in. Dany stared at dark curls on the back of his head, trying to ignore the screaming thoughts in her head to flee from his presence. 

"Jon," she said, loud enough for her to hear him over the winds outside.

He turned around, and when his eyes met hers, Dany's head began to feel heavy and her body went numb, but not in a good way. Not in the way he used to make her feel. She wanted to close her eyes, but she couldn't stop looking at him. Despite imagining this moment many times, nothing could prepare her for looking into his eyes again. The same eyes she looked into as she died; filled with regret and grief. Just like they were now.

He had changed more than Dany expected. As she looked him up and down, it appeared that he had been wearing the same clothes for weeks. They were full of holes and tears, and covered with mud. His face looked gaunt, his eyes were rimmed with dark circles, and he was paler than she remembered. 

They both continued to stare at each other in silence. The only sound in the room was the raging winds and rain outside.

After a while, Jon's eyes filled with tears and he moved towards her.

"Don't come any closer," Dany told him, stepping further away from him.

Jon was going to argue, but then he saw the fear in her eyes, and he realised she was scared of him. He felt nauseous as he saw her hands shaking by her side, knowing he had caused her to feel that way. There was once a time when she would have sought comfort from him, so he could stop her being scared of whatever was bothering her. There was no chance of that now.

He stopped where he was stood, and clasped his hands behind his back as the tears in his eyes slowly rolled down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Dany." 

"Sorry?" Dany repeated. "You're sorry?!" The venom was prominent in her voice, and it made Jon wince. He diverted his gaze from her, and hunched his shoulders up. "I'm sorry about a lot too!" she raised her voice a little, but not enough to attract any attention from outside the room. "I'm sorry I ever fell in love with you. I'm sorry I ever trusted you, and I'm sorry I saved your life all those times!"

Jon nodded. He didn't argue back, and didn't tell her she was wrong. He just accepted what she had said. 

"I understand." He sniffed, and tried to wipe away the tears on his face with his hands, but he didn't do a very good job, and his face was still wet afterwards. "How is Rhaelya?" he asked. 

Dany crossed her arms over her chest. "That's none of your concern."

"Please, just tell me she is okay." He sounded so desperate, it wouldn't surprise Dany if he got down on his knees to beg for an answer. 

Dany glared at him, but when he looked back at her with his tear-filled eyes, and hopeless expression, she felt a pang of guilt over her attitude towards him. 

She gave him a quick nod. "She's fine." 

"Dany, I had no idea," Jon said hurriedly. "If I knew, I would never-" 

"Kill me?" Dany cut him off. "You would have let me live if you knew I was carrying your child? How considerate of you." 

Jon shook his head. "It was a mistake."

"A mistake that cost both our lives!" She briefly raised her voice, but calmed herself before speaking again. "Why did you do it, Jon?" 

Jon reached up to wipe his nose with his sleeve, sniffing as he did so. "You were...I was scared about, everything," he answered. "What you might do, and the North, my family...what you did to those people in King's Landing was wrong, you must see that. Tyrion said you weren't ever going to stop, and I...I wanted to look after Arya, Sansa, and Bran, and you can't liberate people by killing them. It doesn't work like that." 

He wasn't making much sense, but Dany understood enough. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You thought I would hurt your family in the North? We were supposed to be your family too."

"I didn't know about our daughter!" Jon exclaimed.

"You knew about me!" Dany argued. 

"I know," Jon said. "I know..." He shook his head. "I failed you, but when you said no one else would get to choose what was good but you, I didn't know what to do."

"I said you knew what was good as well," Dany told him. "I wanted you to rule with me. To be with me, just like we used to talk about. I would never hurt your family. I wasn't threatening them," she said. It was obvious to Dany that there were so many things both of them could have said to each other in the throne room to avoid her fate. "What exactly did Tyrion tell you?" 

Jon shook his head and shrugged. "That your nature was fire and blood. That you weren't done fighting. That he tried to guide you but you didn't listen." He tried his best to remember Tyrion's words, but most of it was a blur. "He said that Sansa didn't want you to be Queen. I told him she didn't get to choose, and then he said I did, and I had to make a choice." 

Dany blinked, a blank expression on her face. "So you made the choice to kill me? You told Tyrion that Sansa didn't get to choose about me being Queen, yet when I said about other people not getting to choose what is good - which you mistook for me threatening your family - you kill me for it? How does that make sense, Jon?" 

"It doesn't!" Jon shouted, holding his head in his hands. He wasn't angry at her, but didn't know how else to express his emotions other than shouting. He lowered his hands and stared up at the ceiling for a second, shaking his head, before looking back down to her. "None of it makes sense. As soon as I'd done it, I regretted it. Drogon came and he...I thought he would kill me, and I was ready to die. I was done." 

She stared at him, noticing how his cheeks had become red and blotchy, and his eyes were pink and swollen from crying and rubbing his eyes. He really was sorry,and it was clear he still cared for her somehow, but it wasn't that simple. She couldn't just forget, move on, and pretend nothing happened. 

"Please, Dany." Jon moved towards her again, and she let him this time. "I'm so sorry."

Dany looked at him with a completely exhausted expression. "So you keep saying." 

Jon stopped when he was stood right in front of her. He reached out his hand, towards her face, but she shook her head. 

"Please, don't," she whispered. She couldn't bear him touching her face. Not when it would remind her of the last time he touched her there - right before he killed her. 

Jon's hand fell to his side. "I have never regretted anything so much in my life than what I did to you."

"You killed me, Jon." She clasped her hands in front of her stomach, clenching them so tightly her knuckles turned white. "You told me I was your Queen, now and always, and then you killed me." 

Dany felt tears in her eyes, but blinked them away. She was not going to cry for Jon Snow. 

Jon nodded, and reached out his hand again. Dany tensed her body, but he went for her hands this time, so she didn't tell him to stop. It had been so long since she felt his skin on hers, and when his palm rested against her hand, it still felt the same; warm, and slightly rough, but not as rough as you would imagine Jon's hands to be. 

"I know you will never forgive me for what I did, but I don't want to lose you again. I want to be part of your life, and part of our daughter's life too," Jon told her. 

"What if I don't want you to be part of our lives?" Dany asked

Jon looked pained at her response, but answered anyway. "Then that's your decision to make." 

"So if I told you right now that I want you to leave us alone, you would?" 

He squeezed her hands gently, nodding slowly. "I would." 

Dany glanced over his face, and pushed aside any remorse she had for him. "Then I want you to go," she requested, stepping back and pulling her hands away from him. 

Jon's face fell, and he looked completely crushed. "Please," he whispered softly. "I promise you that I will always be truthful with you. I will never let you down again. I will never do anything to hurt you." 

Dany wanted to believe him, but it was difficult. What if he broke his promise? What if he changed his mind? Her head began to throb due to all the conflicting emotions running through her mind. 

"You're hurting me now by being here," she said, trying to keep her voice level, but failing. 

Jon closed his eyes as his bottom lip trembled. He pressed his thumb and finger in the corners of his eyes and sighed. Dany could tell he was on the verge of tears again.

"Can I see her before I go?" he asked. 

"No," she replied. 

Jon gasped under his breath and opened his eyes to look at her. "Please don't do this. I don't want to go." 

Dany raised her eyebrows at him. "I didn't want to go either, but you didn't give me a choice." 

Jon knows what she's referring to. He knows she's talking about how he killed her. The thought causes more tears to spring to his eyes.

"What about soon?" he asked. "After you've had some time."

"Time for what, Jon?" Dany asked. "Time to forget what you did?"

"No," Jon said. "Of course not." 

"I can't trust you around her," Dany told him. She tried to sound gentle, but it came out a lot more sterner than she intended. 

Jon shook his head, her words hurting him more than she could know. "She's my daughter," he whispered.

"She's _our_ daughter," Dany countered. "Remember? She was to be our daughter, Rhaelya, and we would have a son named Aemon." She smiled sadly at the memory. "You wanted four children with me, and said we could decide the other two names whenever we had them. And us..." Dany paused and sighed. "We were to be Daenerys and Jon Snow." 

"We still can be," Jon told her, taking hold of her hands again. Dany watched as more tears fell down his cheeks. "We can still have all of that." 

Dany frowned at him. "You think I would ever want to be with you again?" she asked. "Jon, how could that ever work? How could I share a bed with you, or kiss you? How can I ever forget our last kiss?" She looked down and Jon knew what she was thinking - how the last time they kissed was as he killed her.

"You just need time," Jon said quietly.

Dany shook her head. "I don't think time can fix this. How could I ever fall asleep next to you, knowing you could stab me in the heart again?" 

"I wouldn't," Jon replied quickly, moving his hands to her wrists, and holding onto them gently. 

"I didn't think you would the first time," Dany said. 

She backed away to the door, but Jon didn't let go, and walked with her. Dany looked down to his hands. "Let go," she told him.

"I can't," Jon sobbed. 

"You have to." Dany tried to pull free from his grip again.

"Without you and Rhaelya I have nothing," Jon said, tightening his hold on her. 

"You have your other family, and the North."

"I don't want to go back there, and even if I did..." Jon sighed. "I'm a deserter of the Night's Watch. If they find me, I'll be executed. The North is the first place they'll look." 

Dany narrowed her eyes at him. She hadn't considered that. "Where do you plan to go?" 

"I haven't thought about it," Jon answered. "I just wanted to get here before they found me." He glanced around the room. "Why did you come here?" he asked.

Dany debated whether to continue this conversation, or just walk from the room. After all, she owed Jon nothing, but in the end, she couldn't bring herself to walk away from him just yet.

"It was one of the safest places for me," she explained. "After I...came back." Dany paused, and Jon avoided making eye contact with her as soon as she mentioned coming back. "Yara said she would help me, and I knew Rhaelya would be born soon. When she offered to keep me safe here, I decided to take accept her offer. I didn't want to be on the run so close to giving birth. Besides, I don't plan on staying here forever."

"Where will you go?" Jon asked. 

"Somewhere in Essos." 

A panicked expression appeared on Jon's face. "I'll never find you there."

Dany blinked in surprise at him. "Why would I want you to find me?" 

The shock of her question caused Jon to loosen his grip on her, and she pulled her hands from his, moving backwards to the door. 

Jon's heart sank in his chest when he noticed how she didn't turn her back on him, reaching for the door handle behind her and pushing it down without taking her eyes off him. He really had destroyed all her trust towards him. Jon could tell Dany and their daughter were slipping through his fingers. He knew that he might never see Dany again after this moment, and he would probably never meet Rhaelya.

"Can you-" His voice caught in his throat, so he began again. "Can you at least tell me what she looks like?" 

Dany pulled the door open, but stopped in the doorway, still staring at Jon. 

"She has your eyes and my hair," she told him. 

"Just like you imagined," Jon said, remembering what she wrote in her diary. 

Dany gave him a half-smile, thinking about what could have been, but then she remembered reality, and her face fell. 

"It's not how I imagined things would be at all," she said as she backed out the room, ignoring his look of despair. "Farewell, Jon," she whispered.

Jon shook his head, unable to respond. Dany tore her gaze from him, and headed down the corridor to return to her chambers, resisting the urge to turn back.


	5. Scrolls.

After Dany had spoken to Jon, Yara had assured her that if she wanted him sent away, or even killed, she could give the order to one of her people. 

"I wouldn't have saved his life if I wanted him dead," Dany replied. The thought of Jon dying filling her with more dread that she would like. "And if we send him away, that could lead to his death too." 

"So what do you propose?" Yara asked.

Dany closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She stayed still for a moment, her mind buzzing with thoughts. 

"Could he stay here?" Dany requested. 

"On the Iron Islands?" Yara questioned. 

"Just for now." 

Yara shrugged. "Well he can stay as long as he likes for all I care, if that's what you want." 

"I think it is," Dany whispered.

"You think?" Yara echoed.

"I know it is," Dany corrected herself, sounding unsure.

***

Later that night, Dany sat down and wrote a quick message to Jon. 

_You may stay here on the Iron Islands if you desire. On my request, Yara has said she will allow it. I will be departing for Essos within the next year. Please don't try to find me, Jon. I will return to the Iron Islands in the near future, and I hope to hear that you are well upon my return. _

She read over her words, realising how formal they sounded, but perhaps that was for the best. It would do him no good if she gave him any indication that she still cared for him in some way. 

***

After Dany traveled across the Narrow Sea, she met up with Grey Worm again, who had spent most of his time on the island of Naath since they last saw each other. He and some of the Unsullied had helped keep the peace on the island, and Dany was sure to tell Grey Worm how much his actions would have meant to Missandei. 

Dany kept a low profile in Essos. She rarely left the small home she lived in with her daughter and Grey Worm, and when she did, she barely spoke to anyone, often letting Grey Worm, or one of her Unsullied speak for her. She was frightened almost constantly. Every person who looked at her filled her with fear. She couldn't trust anyone. Each day she was scared for her life, and the life of her daughter. She also missed Drogon, terribly. She hadn't seen him in moons. Dany didn't even know where he was, or if he was safe. She knew in her heart that he would return someday if he could. 

She tried her best to forget about Jon, and Westeros, and all that had happened, but things only became louder in her mind. As time passed, Dany found herself consumed by nightmares of what had occurred in King's Landing. Even when she wasn't sleeping she thought about it. She spent almost every moment with Rhaelya, hoping she could bring her all the comfort she so desperately needed, but it was too much for Dany to expect her daughter to do that. While Rhaelya did bring her so much joy, and made her heart swell with love, she couldn't fix all that had been broken. She couldn't erase all that had happened. No one could. No one ever would. 

***

Just before her daughter's third name day, Dany, Rhaelya, and Grey Worm visited Iron Islands again.

When she arrived, Dany was surprised to find a couple of scrolls waiting for her, but she didn't need to ask who they were from. According to Yara, Jon had delivered them himself. 

As she glanced over the scrolls, Dany realised part of her was glad he had sent them, yet a small part of her wasn't. Both parts for the same reason - that it meant he was still alive. 

She was still so conflicted over her feelings towards Jon. She loved him. That was a fact she couldn't deny, even though she tried to. She doubted her love for him would ever fully disappear. But she needed more than love. She needed to trust him, and forgive him. And she was unsure that could ever be possible.

On her first night at Pyke, after Rhaelya had gone to sleep, Dany sat down by the fire and unraveled the first scroll from Jon.

_Dany,_  
_I hope you and Rhaelya are well. I think about you both all the time, but I understand why you won't allow me into your lives. I don't blame you for that. _  
_I will do as you wish and I won't try to find you. _  
_I won't write again until I hear back from you that it is okay to do so._  
_Jon. _

Dany swallowed hard, rolling the scroll back up and placing it gently on the small table next to her, before picking up the other scroll, surprised by the name at the top of the paper.

_Rhaelya,_  
_I am sorry I missed your first name day. I'm not sure which day it falls on, but I know it has long since passed. I understand it may be wrong of me to send this, but I need you to know I care. I love you so much, even if I don't know you and you don't know me. _  
_Father. _

Dany looked away from the paper and crumpled it into a ball in her hand, closing her eyes and sighing, holding back the tears threatening to come to her eyes. 

She sat in silence for a long time, listening to the crackling of the fire next to her, pretending everything was different. With her eyes closed, she could have been anywhere; perhaps Dragonstone, or the Red Keep, or even Winterfell. Things could have worked out better for her and Jon, and he might be over on the other side of the room, sleeping next to Rhaelya after he had fallen asleep by accident. Dany would have came in to the room, and gone to sit by the fire to read so as not to disturb them both. Her and Jon would be married. She would be Daenerys Snow, and she would be telling Jon tomorrow that they had another child on the way. Hopefully a son.

"Aemon," Dany whispered to herself. 

Her own voice pulled her from the dream in her head, and she opened her eyes, glancing around the dimly lit room. She briefly looked over to where her daughter was sleeping soundly, a pang running through her heart when she was laid alone, without Jon.

Dany shook her head at her pathetic fantasies, and stood up and walked over to the desk in her room. 

After sliding a sheet of paper in front of the chair, and sitting down, she picked up a quill and dipped it in the ink, before starting to write. 

_Jon, _  
_You may continue to write to me if you so wish, but I will not make the promise of a reply each time you do. _  
_Rhaelya and I are fine. She is perfect in every way. Thank you for giving her to me. Despite everything, I will never forget that it was you who gave me the impossible gift I was so desperate for. _  
_It is her third name day four days from now. _  
_Dany. _

***

On the morning of Rhaelya's third name day, Yara handed Dany a scroll, saying how it had been delivered just after dawn. 

She sat down opposite Dany, beside the roaring fireplace in Rhaelya and her mother's chambers. 

Dany mumbled her thanks, staring at the scroll. "From Jon?" she asked.

Yara nodded, and Dany felt strange when she was more relieved than anything else at the news Jon was still alright.

She sighed to herself and opened up the scroll.

_Rhaelya, _  
_I know you will have celebrated your third name today. I am sorry I can't be there, but there is a reason why, and one day, I am sure you will understand, just as I do. _  
_I love you always._  
_Father. _

"Anything of interest?" Yara asked.

Dany looked across the room, where Rhaelya was playing contentedly with a doll she had been gifted. 

"Am I doing the right thing?" Dany whispered.

"With what?" 

"With Rhaelya." Dany held up the scroll in her hand. "Keeping him from her. Keeping her from him. He's her father."

Yara frowned at Dany. "Does it feel right?" 

Dany sighed soflty. "I don't know. It did, but now I'm not so sure. How long can I keep them apart?" She said, nodding towards her daughter. "I know she's going to ask me about her father one day. She might even want to meet him. What do I do then?"

Yara leaned back in her chair. "That's up to you. You're her mother. You do what you think is best for her."

"But that's the thing," Dany laughed under her breath. "I don't think I know what's best for her. I keep her away from Jon because he betrayed me, and killed me, and I can't trust him, but I know he wouldn't hurt her. I wonder if I'm being selfish...I wish I had told him about her. Maybe we would be in this mess." 

"Did you try to tell him?" 

"Many times." Dany nodded. "At Winterfell, twice, at Dragonstone, the night before the Last War too. He came to see me before the battle. We were docked not far from King's Landing, and he knocked on my door, and..." Dany smiled sadly at the memory.

When Jon showed up to her chambers before the battle, she felt like everything might be okay. That he wanted her. That he had chosen her. By the time they parted, she realised she was wrong. 


	6. The Last Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback chapter to the night before the Last War. This is something I thought could have happened, so I decided to put it into my story :)

Inside Dany's chambers, on the boat docked near King's Landing, Dany was laid on her bed. She should have been resting. The Last War would take place tomorrow. But she knew sleep wouldn't find her tonight. 

Her hand was placed on her lower stomach, hoping to feel Rhaelya, just in case she didn't get the chance again, but no matter how patient she was, she never felt anything. _It's too early._ Dany told herself. 

A light knock at her door broke the silence in the room, and she moved her head to look at the source of the sound. Orders had been given to her Unsullied guards not to disturb her unless the matter was urgent, so she pushed herself off the bed, and walked over to her door, pulling it open. 

Dany held in a gasp as her eyes met Jon's. He was one of the last people she expected to see stood outside her door. 

Jon tilted his head, looking over her shoulder. "Can I come in?"

"Why?" She asked. 

"I want to talk," Jon replied. He sounded so sincere, and Dany felt her heart flutter in her chest. 

She thought about slamming the door in his face, but quickly realised she wanted someone with her, in case this was her last night alive. She stepped aside, letting him enter her chambers, pushing the door closed once he had walked past her. When she turned around towards him, her hands moved to her stomach instinctively, but she managed to cease her actions and cross her arms over her chest instead. 

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked. 

Jon stepped forward, moving slowly, until he was stood in front of her. She eyed him carefully as he reached out and took her head in his hands, just like he had back at Winterfell, after she begged him not to tell his sisters the truth.

"I love you, Dany," Jon told her. "I do. I love you so much, and I'm sorry I haven't said it more, but I'm..." He blinked quickly several times and wet his bottom lip with his tongue. Dany felt his grip become slightly tighter on her face, but not enough to cause her discomfort. "I don't know who I am anymore. I don't know how to deal with all of this." His eyes became glassy, and Dany could see the outline of her reflection in them."I don't know how to help you," he whispered. 

"Help me?" Dany echoed. She was unsure why he mentioned her. "Help me with what?"

"With whatever your struggling with," Jon answered softly. "I want to be there for you however I can."

Dany shook her head, causing Jon to loosen his grip on her. "You're far too late to be there for me, Jon. I needed you a long time ago, and you weren't there. I needed you the night before the dead arrived. I wanted someone to spend my time with. Until I found you, I was alone. Those few hours could have been my last, and I spent them mainly looking for you. All I wanted was to spend them with you," Dany explained with tears in her eyes. Jon's hands slipped from her face, down to her shoulders. His mouth parted, but he didn't know how to respond. "I needed you after the battle, when everyone was celebrating with their friends or loved ones, and I was sat alone."

"Dany..." Jon whispered. 

"I needed you when your people shunned me and made me feel like an outsider. When your sister turned against me. When your best friend decided not to trust me because I executed some of his family for their refusal to bend the knee." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

A couple of tears rolled freely down her cheeks, and she made no attempt to stop them. Jon moved his hands to wipe away her tears, like he always had in the past, but she swatted his hands away with her own. He felt wounded by her action, and held his hands to his chest awkwardly. 

"I needed you when I lost my best friend, and my child fell from the sky," Dany continued. "I needed you when I found out people were conspiring behind my back to get rid of me and put you on the throne. I needed you when I cried myself to sleep every night because of how lonely I was, and I needed you when I had nightmares that made me wake up screaming." She sighed. "But most of all, I needed you by my side, Jon."

Jon looked away in shame. "I'm sorry, Dany." 

"Sorry doesn't make up for all the times you weren't there," Dany replied.

Jon felt like she'd punched him in his chest with her words.

"I can be here now," he said desperately. 

She remained still. He couldn't even see the rise of her shoulders to indicate she was breathing. Eventually, Dany's bottom lip trembled and Jon could tell she was trying to keep herself composed, but within seconds, she broke down into a flood of tears. Her hand moved up to her mouth to muffle her sobs, and Jon moved to wrap his arms around her. He was scared she might push him away, but was glad when she didn't. As he pulled her closer to his chest, her arms wrapped around his body, and she clung to him. Her tears dampened his shoulder and the flesh of his neck where Dany had buried her face.

"Please stay with me," Dany mumbled into his neck.

Jon squeezed her tightly. "For as long as you want me to."

***

After she had begun to cry, Jon guided her over to the bed, and she asked him to lie down with her, so he had. Dany snuggled up to Jon's side, and they both put their arms around each other. 

They hadn't spoken for the past half hour; the only sounds in the room were Dany's occasional sobs and sniffs, and Jon's soothing noises of comfort. 

Dany currently had her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Jon mindlessly running his fingers through the ends of her hair. She hadn't let anyone else touch it since Missandei died. 

"Jon," she said, her voice croaky from not talking for so long. 

"Hmm?" 

"The people here will never follow me, will they?" she whispered, as if she was scared of her own voice. 

Jon moved beneath her, and he rested his cheek on the top of her head. He knew he had to be honest. "I don't know. I can't speak for them. Maybe you just need to give them a chance to see who you are," Jon told her. 

Dany wriggled from his grip, and pushed herself upwards into a sitting position. Jon's arm slid down her back as she sat up, until it rested on the bed beside her. She stared at him in silence, and he searched her eyes with his own, realising they were empty. He remembered the first time he properly looked in her eyes, when he first met her at Dragonstone. They were filled with confidence, and pride, and hope, but she had lost all of that along the way. 

"Like I gave the North a chance?" Dany questioned dryly. 

"The Northerners are stubborn, I told you that," Jon reminded her.

"They're not just stubborn. They don't trust anyone who isn't one of them," Dany said sadly. "I know I didn't defeat the Night King, that was your sister, and I won't take that victory away from her, but I helped. I saved your life twice that night. I probably saved the lives of some of your men. I lost-" Her voice caught in her throat. _I lost Jorah_. She thought, unable to voice what was on her mind. Talking about him when she felt so emotional was sure to make her cry again. "What more do I need to do to gain their trust and respect?"

"I'll talk to them," Jon said. "After the war." 

"That won't change anything," Dany replied. "They didn't accept me before. Why would you talking to them make any difference? If they were going to respect your wishes, they would have already done so. Just like your sister. She didn't respect your choice, or your wishes. She won't stop until you are on the throne." 

Jon glanced at Dany, unable to look at her for longer than a few seconds. He felt ashamed of himself. He had failed her in so many ways. It was surprising to him that she could even bear to be near him. 

"If I tell her-"

"If you tell her what?!" Dany cut him off. "You've already told her I am your Queen. You've already told her not to spread the truth about you. She ignored you on both accounts. She won't listen, Jon. She's already asked me for independence after you bent the knee to me. If you're not on the throne, she will never be happy."

Jon sat up himself, and reached out for Dany's hand, pulling it towards him, and encasing it in both his hands. "Sansa is stubborn, and strong-willed. She's a lot like you in that respect. You wouldn't back down either. I wish I could make her listen to me, but I can't."

"I know," she replied, sounding completely exhausted. Jon looked down at their joined hands, and Dany sighed. "It won't ever stop, you know that, don't you? No matter how much time passes." Dany's voice sounded calm, yet vicious. It was a strange combination that didn't blend well together. "Tyrion wants you on the throne. The High Lords and Ladies will want you on the throne. The North will want you on the throne. The people here might want that too when they find out the truth." 

"So, what?!" Jon snapped. He reached up and placed one of his hands on her cheek. Her skin was warm to his touch. "Dany, I will refuse it! I will step down. Revoke my claim. I don't care about it. I don't want to be a King!" 

"I don't want you to step down," she said. 

Jon froze, with his mouth half open and his eyebrows lowered. 

"What?" Jon asked when he found his voice. 

Dany felt his hand begin to fall away from her face, and she placed her hand on top of his, pushing it back onto her cheek. 

"I want you to be the King. _My_ King. I want us to rule together." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "When this is all over, would you stay here, with me?" 

Dany gave him a hopeful smile and held her breath while she waited for him to answer. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Jon locked his gaze with hers, her expression threatening to break his heart.

"If that's what you want," Jon replied. 

He saw her eyes gloss over. "Is it what you want, Jon?" 

Jon blinked quickly a few times. "I want to be by your side, like you need me to be." 

Dany shook her head, grabbing onto his hand resting on her face and moving it down to her lap. "I only want you to stay here with me if that's what you truly want, not because it's what I need." 

Jon looked to the side, and Dany saw the way his whole body tensed. 

"I don't think I'm suited to be King of the Seven Kingdoms. I couldn't even be King in the North properly."

"You did what was right for your people," Dany said. "That's exactly what King's should do." 

Jon gave her a small smile, but Dany knew he wasn't really accepting what she was saying. She could tell he was confused about his feelings, and perhaps in time it would be easier for him, but they could die tomorrow. She looked down, to his hand on her lap. It would be so easy to reach out and place his hand on her stomach and tell him the truth about their child.

"Do you still want to be with me, Jon? If we survive?" 

After several seconds, she received nothing but silence from him. Her throat dried and she had a sudden wave a nausea.

"What about a family? If we could have one? Do you still think about that?" she asked, her tone full of apprehension. 

Jon watched as the colour drained from Dany's face, making her look paler than usual. 

"Jon?" Dany whispered, urging him to answer her.

"I..." He sighed.

_He doesn't want Rhaelya_. Dany panicked. 

"Be honest with me, Jon." she said timidly. 

"It's hard to think about anything else right now aside from the war," Jon replied. 

A shiver ran all over Dany's body, and she felt tears spring to her eyes. 

"Dany..." Jon sighed, after seeing the tears in her eyes. He reached forward to try to embrace her, but she dodged his touch. 

"Please, don't," she said, her voice cracking.

"I'll come and find you after the war," Jon told her. "We can talk properly then." 

Dany shook her head. "No." 

"No?" Jon echoed. 

"Come and find me only if you want to," she said. "I mean it, Jon. Please. I can't keep doing this. Going back and forth with you. My heart can't take much more." 

"Alright." Jon agreed. 

As he avoided her gaze, Dany knew there was little chance she would see him after the battle. "You should go," she whispered.

Jon cleared his throat, nodding his head, but he didn't move to leave, and instead, reached for the dagger at his side, and took it from his belt.

"I want you to have this," he told her. "After what happened at Winterfell, perhaps you should have it. Just to be safe."

He held out the dagger towards her, and she took it in her hand. The blade reflected the candlelight of her chambers as she held in in front of her.

"I have Drogon," Dany answered.

"If you fall from Drogon, you'll need something."

"You might lose Longclaw, then you would have nothing," Dany said, holding the dagger back towards Jon. "I won't fall from Drogon this time."

Jon hesitated at her offering of the dagger, so she leaned closer to him. 

"I don't need it," she said, slotting it back into it's place on his belt. Jon could tell from her tone she was hurt by their conversation. 

Dany pushed herself off the bed, and turned back towards Jon. She lifted her chin, and tried to muster whatever pride she had left. "I wish you good fortune in the war to come."

"Dan-"

"Just leave," Dany interrupted him. "Please," she begged, her voice trembling. 

Jon didn't move for a while. He remained on the bed, watching the woman he loved, wishing he knew what to say or do to help her. 

Dany eventually grew annoyed with him and his refusal to leave when she asked. She walked over to the door, and pulled it open, ordering him out with a stern glance. 

Jon lowered his head, stood up and bowed to her, then walked through the door. Dany slammed it behind him, making herself jump with the loud bang it made. 

She leaned back against the door, and slid down it, wrapping her arms around her middle. She wanted to cry, but she had no tears left. She felt empty. There was a gaping hole in her heart from all she had lost, and Jon had just made it even bigger. 

How could it be that when she first found out about Rhaelya, everything was perfect? She had found the man she was going to marry, she was carrying his child, she was surrounded by her loyal friends. She had her armies, her children. She had lost Viserion, and she would never get over that, she would miss him forever, but she still had so much to live for. Now, she had only a few things, but even they were tinged with misery. 

"What am I supposed to do?" she whispered to herself, banging her head lightly against the door behind her. "What should I do?" 

But there was no one left to give her an answer. 


	7. The Regret.

Dany sighed, pulling herself back to reality and away from memories that had long passed. 

She looked at Rhaelya, who was giggling at something, lost in her own world, and then turned back to Yara.

"I wish he would have spoken to me in the throne room. Told me what was on his mind. The fact that he saw no way out but to kill me. He really believed that he had no choice, and that was the only way to stop me doing whatever he thought I had planned next. I would never kill him. I couldn't even think about it. No matter what he did. I loved him too much." Dany shuffled in her seat, feeling uncomfortable and exposed due to speaking so openly about the things on her mind. "If he truly loved me, how could he kill me? That's what hurts the most. I don't think he loves me like I thought, and I don't think he ever did." 

"From what I've seen, he does love you," Yara replied. "There's no denying that man is in love with you. He's obviously sorry, and knows he made a grave mistake." 

"So did I," Dany replied, shaking her head. "You asked me before about what will happen when Rhaelya learns what Jon did to us, but what about when she learns what I did in King's Landing?"

"You did what you had to, to win the war," Yara told her firmly.

"Did I?" Dany scoffed. "Have you never wondered why I haven't gone back to King's Landing, and retaken it? After all, I easily could. They all fear me now. The fact I've been brought back to life would work in my favour too. I have allies, I have still have an army, I have Drogon, when he returns...So why haven't I gone back?" 

Yara shrugged. "I don't know." 

"Because I don't deserve it," Dany replied. "That day, after the bells rang out, everything I believed in, everything I fought for, all my morals ceased to exist. It was like I knew what was happening, but I had no control over my mind or body. I could see the fire, and I did nothing to stop it. I let it play out. I destroyed families, and homes, and lives. I probably killed little girls and boys that were Rhaelya's age." Dany's eyes widened as they filled with tears. "Sweet, innocent, children, dead, because of me. And for what?" She let out a short, painful laugh. "So my love could stab me in the heart before I even got a chance to sit on the throne because he was worried I might kill his family next." She shook her head, breathing deeply through her nose. "No. I don't deserve that throne. I don't deserve the Seven Kingdom's. I don't deserve Rhaelya, and one day she'll learn the truth, and leave me behind. She might even side with her father." 

Yara stayed silent for a while, processing what Dany had said. She didn't know what to say; there was nothing she could say to comfort her friend enough. 

"Everyone makes mistakes, and the fact you feel remorse for what you did tells me that you're sorry," Yara said eventually. 

Dany swallowed hard. "Yes, but what I did was beyond a mistake. It was cruel, and unforgivable, and....evil" She whispered the last word. "Completely and utterly evil. The opposite of what I wanted to be. Sorry will never be enough for what I did." 

"You can't undo what you did, Daenerys," Yara reminded her. "Dwelling on it won't help anyone. Don't waste these years with your daughter worrying about what might happen in the future." Yara leaned forward, placing her hands on her knees. "It's the same with Jon. Thinking about him, and what you might or might not do isn't going to solve anything. I know you still love him. You can deny it all you want, to me, or yourself, I don't care. I know it's the truth. You need to make a decision. Forgive him, and let him back into your life, or forget about him, and never think about him again." 

Dany flinched at Yara's words. "I can't forget about him, nor can I forgive him." 

Yara sighed, looking Dany straight in the eyes. "I think out of forgetting and forgiving, one of them is more impossible than the other."

Dany glanced over to her daughter again. As Rhaelya grew, she reminded Dany more and more of Jon. From certain looks she would give her, to the way she laughed. Right now, her daughter had a confused expression on her little face that looked just like him. No matter what Dany did, Jon would always be a part of her life, one way or another. 

"You're right," Dany whispered. "I won't ever forget him."


	8. The Gift.

Before Dany departed the Iron Islands for Essos, she was visited by Drogon, and she felt at peace knowing he was safe. She wondered where he had been, but it didn't matter. He was alive. That's all she wanted. As Rhaelya sat on her knee, babbling about _big Drogon, _Dany watched her son soar in the dusky blue and pink sky, and felt herself smiling, completely content in the moment. Dany was never tempted to mount him. She knew he missed her riding him, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Perhaps one day. 

After a brief stay in Essos, Dany was back at the Iron Islands again a couple of moons after Rhaelya's fourth name day. There was only one scroll waiting for her upon her return to Pyke, and a small box. She took both of them to her chambers, after Yara said she would look after Rhaelya for a little while.

Once Dany perched on the edge of her bed, she unraveled the scroll, seeing it was for her daughter rather than herself. 

_Rhaelya,_  
_I made you something for your fourth name day, and I hope you will like it. I don't know if your Mother has ever mentioned direwolves to you before, but I have one of my own. He's called Ghost and he lives beyond the wall with some friends of mine. Maybe you can meet him someday._  
_I love you both so much, and I always will. _  
_Father._

Dany turned to the box, and pushed open the lid, finding a small wooden carving, in the unmistakable shape of a direwolf. She closed her eyes and slammed the box shut, forming a fist with her hand and creasing the scroll. After a few seconds, she felt tears on her cheeks, and she placed a hand over her mouth, trying to hold her sobs in. She closed her eyes, trying not to let her guilt consume her.

Sighing in frustration, she picked up the box and moved towards the fire, planning to throw both the box and the scroll into it. Her hands hovered over the flames, and the heat licked her skin, but she couldn't let go. No matter how much she told herself to throw them onto the fire, her heart wouldn't allow it.

Pulling the box and scroll to her chest, she sank down to her knees and curled over into herself, and began rocking back and forth. She cried for a long time by the fire, wishing things were easier, and wishing for that life she could be living if things had turned out differently. 

Eventually, her tears stopped falling, and she sniffed, looking back down to the box in her hands. She opened the lid again, and took the wooden direwolf out, running her fingers over the engraved fur detailing. She didn't even know Jon was capable of making such a thing. Rhaelya would love it. She already knew of direwolves, and had asked for one of her own. 

Dany's gaze traveled over to the small desk in the corner of her chambers, and she stared at the ink pot on top of the desk. She stood up, and walked over to it, gently placing the wooden direwolf down next to the ink pot. Then she sat down at the desk, and picked up a quill, dipping it in the ink, and moving a sheet of paper in front of her. 

The tip of the quill hovered over the paper for so long, the ink dripped onto it, making an ugly splodge. Dany shook her head, and began to write. 

_Jon, _  
_I wish for you to visit the castle tomorrow evening after nightfall. I would like to speak with you.   
_ _Dany._

***

The following evening, Dany was engrossed in un-braiding her daughters hair ready for bed. It was quite a simple hairstyle that Rhaelya had in; two braids forming into one at the back of her head. Rhaelya never wanted much done to her hair. In fact, Dany was sure her daughter would be happy with no braids, but she allowed her Mother to braid her hair anyway.

Dany had kept the wooden direwolf a secret from Rhaelya. She couldn't face giving it to her, or explaining where or who it was from, and so it remained hidden from her daughter's eyes, for now at least.

"My Queen." Grey Worm's voice came from behind Dany. He was speaking in Valyrian, like they always did. Dany couldn't remember the last time her and Grey Worm had spoke the common tongue. She was teaching Rhaelya both languages, but she mostly used the common tongue with her daughter. 

"Yes?" Dany asked.

"I need to speak with you," Grey Worm said. 

"You can speak to me now," Dany replied, weaving her fingers through her daughter's soft hair as she unraveled the braids. 

Grey Worm didn't reply, so Dany looked over her shoulder. Her friend eyed Rhaelya then looked back to Dany, and shook his head. 

Rhaelya looked between her Mother and Grey Worm. "What is it?" Rhaelya asked.

Dany didn't want to panic her daughter, and she had a feeling she knew what - or rather who - Grey Worm wanted to talk about. 

She turned to her daughter, and bent down in front of her. "Nothing is wrong, Sweetling. Wait here a moment, okay? I'll just be outside the door."

"Okay." Rhaelya smiled and nodded at her Mother, before Dany followed Grey Worm out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Is is Jon?" she asked in a hushed voice. 

"Yes," Grey Worm said. "You requested I come and find you as soon as he arrived." 

"Thank you," she said, shakily. He was earlier than Dany had expected. "Make sure he is searched and take any weapons off him." 

"Already done," Grey Worm replied. "He had no weapons, and only carried one thing." 

Dany frowned. "What?" 

"Your diary." 

"My diary?" Dany repeated. "Are you sure?"

"I did not check inside, but it looks the same as the one you showed me back at Dragonstone." 

Dany could feel her pulse all over her body. The fact that Jon still kept her diary after all this time made her feel more emotional than she wanted. Did he have it last time he came into the castle? She had never asked Yara what was taken from him last time she spoke to him, all those years ago. 

"I'm going to say goodnight to Rhaelya," Dany explained. "Bring it to me afterwards, please."

Grey Worm nodded, and Dany turned back towards the chambers she shared with her daughter. She took a deep breath, and put a smile on her face to ensure Rhaelya didn't suspect anything. 

When she poked her head around the door, her daughter turned at the sound of Dany's footsteps and her whole face lit up with joy. "Mother! You're back!" she exclaimed, running over to her. "Look. I finished my hair by myself."

Dany smiled at the way her daughter called her "Mother" it was only a recent thing. Rhaelya insisted she was old enough now to switch from "Mama" to "Mother". Dany wholly disagreed, but let her daughter do as she pleased. 

When she lifted her daughter up into the air, Rhaelya wrapped her arms around Dany's neck. "Your hair looks beautiful," Dany said, pulling her head back to look at Rhaelya properly. "But now it's time for sleep." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and walked over to the bed, placing Rhaelya down gently. 

"What story would you like tonight, Sweetling?" Dany asked. 

***

After telling Rhaelya her favourite bedtime story - the Queen and King of Westeros - Dany had leaned forward, kissed her daughter on the forehead, and left the room.

When she turned away from the door, she saw Grey Worm stood before her. His hands were clasped behind his back, his stature straight, as if he was ready for an attack any moment. He was always like that these days. Dany didn't mind; it made her feel safer.

"Have you got it?" Dany asked in Valyrian.

"Yes, my Queen," Grey Worm replied in the same language.

Dany's gaze lowered when Grey Worm brought his hands forward from behind his back. She could hear her heartbeat thumping in her ears as she stared down at what her friend was holding.

Her hands reached out and she took the brown leather book from Grey Worm. It looked exactly the same as the last time she saw it, even though years had passed.

Dany opened the book at the back page, and stared down at the first line of words.

_Jon, my love._

She snapped the book shut and looked back up to Grey Worm. "Where is he?" 

"Waiting for you in the library, as requested," he answered bitterly. 

Dany sighed. She was well aware that he wasn't pleased about her inviting Jon here, and he was right to be skeptical. She still wondered if she was doing the right thing. 

"I have to try, Grey Worm," Dany told him. "For Rhaelya." 

Grey Worm set his jaw and nodded. "As you wish." 

Dany reached out, placing a hand on his arm. "I do appreciate your opinion, my friend," she told him. "And maybe you're right about this being a mistake."

"I hope I am not," Grey Worm replied. "For Rhaelya's sake...and yours." 

Dany gave him a small smile. "Me too," she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've caught up to the ending of "Be with me, Dany" now as well, so hopefully the reason she is alive, and how she ended up with the diary again at the end of part 2 is now explained :)


	9. The Library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, here's the latest chapter.  
Thank you again for reading my story, and leaving kudos and comments. I really appreciate it!

When Dany reached the library, she held the diary close to her body, and hardly hesitated at all before walking through the door. The underlying fear was still there when she thought about having to be near Jon, but she found it wasn't as bad as it once was. 

Inside the room, Jon was sat at a table in the corner, close to the roaring fire. He was hunched over, with his head in his hands. As soon as he glanced up and realised it was Dany who had entered the room, he stood up, and bowed his head to her.

Dany found his action slightly odd, but didn't comment on it. She motioned with her hand for Jon to sit back down in his seat, and began walking to the chair opposite him. 

As soon as Jon saw Dany going towards the other side of the table, he quickly pulled out the chair next to him. She stopped moving, and stared at him, realising what he was offering.

He gave her a reassuring smile, and Dany's heart pounded in her chest as she looked him up and down. She noticed he didn't appear ill like last time they met, and his clothes looked newer as well. They were similar to what he had always worn, but without as many layers as he had in the North. The climate of the Iron Islands was much more forgiving. 

She slowly moved towards him, seeing the relief flood his face when she did so. 

"Thank you," she said quietly as she sat down in the seat he had hold of. 

"You're welcome," Jon said as he moved back to his own seat. "Thank you for inviting me here."

"I appreciate you coming," Dany said.

"I never considered not coming."

It was odd with the way they were speaking; like they were distant acquaintances who didn't know how to act around each other. 

Dany shuffled closer to the table and placed her diary on top of it. "Why do you still have this?" she asked. 

Jon looked down to the diary, his cheeks tinging pink with embarrassment. "It's the only thing I've got left of yours."

Dany's gaze fell to the diary in front of her, and she chewed her bottom lip for a moment. She tried not to pity Jon, but it was hard. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. All he had left of their love was a book filled with her words, while she had their beautiful daughter. 

"I'm sorry for sending it to you. I was angry, and vengeful, and I wanted you to suffer," she explained, covering the diary with her hands. "I was so furious with you, Jon. I knew my words might cause you to fall on your sword, and I didn't care. I was blinded by so much rage and betrayal and I..." She sighed under her breath. "I wanted you dead."

It was painful for Jon to listen to what Dany was saying, and when she glanced towards him, it was obvious her words were hurting him, even if he was trying to pretend they weren't. 

Jon glanced around the room, his lips twitching every so often, like he wanted to say something, but he wasn't quite sure how to say it. 

"I don't blame you for sending the diary," he replied eventually. "You have every right to want me dead after what I did."

Dany waited until he looked back at her before she whispered. "I don't want you dead anymore."

"You don't?" He questioned.

Confusion etched itself into his expression, and Dany knew she had to try to explain.

"After Rhaelya was born, my love for her took over everything else. I was still angry and felt betrayed, but she was more important. I knew she would ask me about you some day, and I didn't want to have to be the one to tell her I did something that caused your death." Dany lowered her voice. "I doubt she would ever forgive me if she learned you were dead because of something I did. That's why I sent that message to you at Castle Black."

Jon took a moment to process what she had said before replying. "I can't thank you enough, Dany. For doing that."

"I did it for Rhaelya," she reminded him gently, though she was unsure if that was the complete truth.

Jon nodded somberly. "I'm still grateful."

Dany stared at him, her eyes unblinking. "How did we get here, Jon?" she sighed. "I never thought I would ever want you dead, but for a few days after I came back I felt nothing but hatred for you. I couldn't even bear to think about you or speak your name," she admitted. "But you must have felt the same way about me. Perhaps you still do?" 

"What?" Jon jerked his head back. "No. I don't hate you. I never hated you."

Dany narrowed her eyes at him. "You did. I saw it on your face in the throne room. You hated what I had done that day." 

"Aye, I hated what you did, but I never hated you," Jon said. "It was as much my fault as yours. I pushed you away. I know that now. If I had just been there for you more, or said something else before the battle, or if I-" 

"Jon." Dany interrupted him with a stern look. 

His mouth hung open, mid-sentence, and Dany waited until he pressed his lips together before she continued.

"I did what I did," Dany began. "Not you. Not anyone else. It was me. I saw the people of King's Landing as Cersei's weapon, and I had to destroy it." She moved her hands to her lap and curled them into fists, digging her nails into her palms. "Yes, my view on things was skewed because of what had happened since traveling to Winterfell, but nothing, not my losses, nor your rejection, was any excuse for what I did." Dany shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I was scared and empty. Completely and utterly empty. And the thought that you might not want Rhaelya...she was supposed to make us so happy, and I feared she might tear us apart in the end." 

"She will never tear us apart." Jon said hurriedly, reaching out and placing his hand on her arm. She flinched when he touched her, and he removed his hand quickly. "Sorry," he mumbled. 

Dany eyed his hands nervously. "It's okay. I'm just not comfortable with people touching me." 

"You mean you're not comfortable with _me_ touching you," Jon responded.

Dany didn't reply, and avoided looking at him, feeling awkward about her jittery behavior. She wished she could behave more normally around him, but she couldn't fully suppress the anxiety that appeared every time he was near. 

"If I had told you about Rhaelya sooner everything would have been different, wouldn't it?" she asked quietly.

Jon shook his head. "Doesn't matter now."

"It does!" Dany slowly turned her head towards him. "I can't just forget about it. It would have changed what happened, especially in the throne room. You already said you would never have killed me if you knew of Rhaelya."

Jon winced when she mentioned him killing her. It was still a raw subject for him to think about, regardless of how much time had passed. As he considered her words, his gaze darted between her eyes until he gave her a slow nod of his head. 

"It would have changed things in the throne room," he confirmed, to which Dany sighed and leaned back in her chair. Even though she already knew it was true, it was still painful to think about how different things could be. "But the reason you didn't tell me is because of the way I acted. I'm to blame as much as you. I was unfair to you," Jon added.

"As was I to you," Dany replied. 

"You weren't," Jon argued.

Dany fell silent, realising Jon wasn't going to accept what she was saying. The nearby fireplace illuminated his face, and she could see every detail of it clearly. He had more lines around his eyes than she remembered, and there were a couple of new faint scars too - the past few years clearly hadn't been kind to him.

Being this close to Jon, the similarities between him and Rhaelya were more obvious to Dany. "Rhaelya...she looks like you," she whispered, a spark of joy appearing in her eyes when she spoke of their daughter. "There's more of you than me in her. She has my hair and my smile, but that's about it. She's got your eye colour and shape, and your nose and lips. She laughs like you too, and there's this expression she has, when she's confused, or upset. It's the same one you have." 

"Well I'm glad she got your smile." Jon laughed wistfully. 

Dany gave him a half-hearted smile before she took a deep, shaky breath, knowing the next topic of conversation could change all their lives forever.

"Rhaelya has asked about you a few times over the past year," Dany said. 

Jon's mouth parted in shock. "What has she asked?"

"She's asked where her Father was. She knows people have a Mother and Father, even if they aren't here anymore." Dany blinked, and looked over to the roaring fire nearby. "I told her that her Father couldn't be with her, even though he wanted to be, but that he loves her very much. I said that he's brave, and that he always does what he thinks is right, even when it breaks his heart." Dany moved her gaze back to Jon, and saw his eyes shimmering with tears. "I never gave her the wooden direwolf you sent her," she admitted. "I'm sorry." 

Jon looked down to his lap, clearly disappointed. "That's understandable," he said. 

"It must have taken a while," Dany said softly.

Jon shrugged. "Not too long." 

"I still have it," she whispered. "Perhaps you could give it to her?"

Jon lifted his head quickly, leaning towards Dany. "To Rhaelya?" He couldn't quite believe what she was offering. 

Dany nodded. "That's why I asked you to come here today. She should know you, and it's not fair of me to keep you out of her life," she said. "But Jon...if you do anything to-"

"I won't, Dany," he assured her. 

He reached his hand out, hovering it above her own, keeping his gaze locked with hers. He gave her plenty of time to tell him to stop, but she didn't say anything, so he slowly lowered his hand until it rested on top of hers. 

"I promise, I will never do anything to hurt her. And I will never hurt you ever again," Jon said sincerely. "You have my word."

Dany stared down at their hands joined together, and she slowly moved her other hand up to the place her heart was. She had looked at her scar again since the first time, though she still avoided looking at it if she could. It wasn't as red or angry as it once was, but it was still there. It would always be there.

She remembered tracing Jon's scar with her finger sometimes, wondering what it felt like to be stabbed in the heart. Now she didn't need to wonder anymore. It was quite a simple answer - it hurt. Not just the physical pain, but the emotional pain too. That was worse. 

"It looks just like your scar," she whispered. 

It only took Jon a few seconds to understand what she meant. He had often thought about the scar his dagger would have left, but the fact Dany had mentioned it made it all the more real. She would always have a constant reminder of what he did for the rest of her life now. 

"It's so odd, isn't it...how we both remember our deaths?" Dany said, removing her hand from her chest. "It's not something you should remember, because you're dead, but I remember everything about that moment. Every thought and feeling. I can't erase it from my mind. I can still-" She ground her teeth in her mouth and inhaled deeply through her nose. "I can still feel it sometimes, Jon. In my heart." 

"I know what that's like...to still feel it," Jon mumbled. 

Dany felt him squeeze her hand, and she realised he was probably the only person who truly knew how that felt. 

Jon scoffed at himself. "I knew what it felt like, and I did it to you anyway," he said, managing to keep a lid on his emotions, even though they were threatening to break him. "I will never forgive myself." 

"I will never forgive myself for what I did that day either," Dany replied, looking him in the eye.

She saw in his expression that he understood. They had both done things they could never forget or forgive themselves for, and she felt somewhat comforted by the thought that he knew what that felt like.

They stared silently at each other for a while, and Dany twisted her hand around under his, interlocking their fingers. She wanted to ask what he was thinking about, but she quickly realised it wasn't her place to ask anymore. Long gone were the days and nights where they used to share every single thought and feeling between them.

"I should go," Dany said. 

Jon gave her a curt nod, before looking to the diary on the table. "Could I have that back, please?" 

Dany stared at the cover of the book. "Of course," she said, pulling her hand from his and sliding the diary across the table to him. "I wasn't expecting to ever see it again anyway." 

Jon briefly stared at his hand, missing the feeling of Dany's hand in his, then he reached out and took the diary in his hands, pulling it to his chest. "Thank you." 

"How many times have you read it?" Dany asked, staring at his hands. 

"Enough to know it by heart," Jon replied. 

Dany's gaze rose to look at him, mystified by what he had just said. She wanted to ask him what it was like when he read it for the first time, and how he felt about learning of their daughter, and what he thought of all she had written, but now didn't feel like the time to do so. 

"Rhaelya is sleeping at the moment," Dany told him. "You could meet her tomorrow?" she suggested.

Jon smiled gratefully at her and nodded. 

Dany stood up. "I've sorted out a place for you to sleep in the castle if you wish." 

"Thank you," Jon replied, seeming touched by her offer. 

"I'll send someone to take you to it." She gave him a small smile, and then began backing away to the door, keeping her gaze on him. 

Jon watched her carefully, tilting his head to the side when Dany stopped moving. She stared at him in silence for a moment, as if she was considering something, then she slowly turned around, and walked the rest of the way to the door with her back to him. 

After she shut the door, Jon felt his eyes welling up at what Dany had just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
Next chapter will be coming in the next few days!  
Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a comment if you would like to :)


	10. Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Hope you enjoy this update! Thank you so much for all the love on the last chapter, it really does mean a lot to me.

The following day, Dany was stood behind Rhaelya, running a brush through her daughter's silver hair. She hadn't slept much the previous night; tossing and turning until the early hours of the morning, wondering if she was doing the right thing by letting Jon meet his daughter. It felt like it was the right thing, but Dany didn't always trust her feelings. It wasn't just others she was mistrusting of these days, she struggled to trust herself sometimes as well. 

"Rhaelya," Dany said softly, putting the brush down on a small wooden table nearby. "Do you remember asking about your Father?" 

"Yes," Rhaelya replied. 

"How would you feel about meeting him today?" Dany asked. She wasn't even sure why she was asking, she knew her daughter would be ecstatic at the idea. 

Rhaelya spun around on the little stool she was sat on, with a look of pure delight on her face. "Really?!" 

Dany nodded. "Would that be alright?" 

A squeal of joy came out of Rhaelya's mouth as she stood up and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said, squeezing Dany tighter.

"You're welcome, Sweetling," Dany replied, rubbing her daughters shoulders with her hand. 

Rhaelya tilted her head upwards, resting her chin on her mother's stomach. "Please could you make my hair pretty?"

"Of course," Dany agreed.

She waited for her daughter to sit back down on her stool before beginning to braid her hair. The room became silent for a while, but Rhaelya could never keep quiet for long.

"What's Father's favourite colour?" she asked.

Dany blinked in surprise at her daughter's question. "Why?"

"I want to wear his favourite colour," Rhaelya answered proudly. "To make him happy."

"I see," Dany replied, smiling to herself. She didn't want to admit to Rhaelya she didn't know Jon's favourite colour. It wasn't something she had ever asked him. "I'm sure whatever colour you wear will make him more than happy. Seeing you will be enough." 

"Are you really sure?" Rhaelya asked.

"Positive," Dany replied, tying off one of the braids in Rhaelya's hair. 

"Does he like dragons?"

Dany's hands began to shake slightly as she started a new braid. "You'll have to ask him that."  
  
"Has he ever met a dragon?" Rhaelya asked.

"Yes," Dany replied. "He's met Drogon." 

"Big Drogon?!" Rhaelya exclaimed. She looked over her shoulder, her mouth hanging open. "Father knows Big Drogon?!"

"Yes." Dany nodded. 

Rhaeyla grinned and turned back around on her stool. "Does Big Drogon like him?" 

Dany smiled sadly to herself. "He does." 

"Do you like him?" 

"Who?" Dany asked, hoping her daughter said Drogon rather than Jon.

"Father," Rhaelya replied. 

Dany felt a shiver run through her body and Rhaelya's braid slipped through her fingers. She took a few seconds to compose herself, and picked the braid back up. "Yes, I do like your Father," she whispered.

"Does he-"

"Why don't you save some questions for him, Sweetling?" Dany suggested gently, hoping to avoid any more awkward questions put to her. 

Rhaelya giggled. "Okay, Mother."

***

After sending for Jon, Dany waited outside her chambers for him to arrive. She had the box containing the wooden direwolf in her hands, gripping onto it so tightly, the corners of the box dug into her palms. She desperately wanted this meeting to go well. 

Time seemed to slow down as she waited for Jon to appear, and Dany began tapping her foot nervously. She glanced down the flame-lit corridor over and over, until he finally came around the corner, walking in between two of the Unsullied that had accompanied her on the visit to the Iron Islands. He smiled when he first saw her, and Dany couldn't remember the last time he looked so happy. It wasn't just his smile that showed how elated he was; his eyes had a certain sparkle to them, he had his shoulders held high, and he was walking with a slight bounce in his step. 

When Jon reached her, Dany thanked her Unsullied soldiers for bringing Jon, and held out the box in her hands. 

"The direwolf," she told Jon.

He looked down at the box, and within a few seconds, his whole mood changed. The smile on his face disappeared, and he went pale, as if all the blood had ran from his face. 

"Jon, are you sure about this?" Dany asked. 

He seemed in a daze, and didn't respond to her. The fear grew in his eyes, and he looked like he might faint any moment.

"Jon?" Dany repeated. 

Jon blinked and nodded his head. "Of course," he croaked, straightening his back. "I'm fine." 

Dany wasn't convinced at all, and raised an eyebrow at him. 

"I'm fine," Jon repeated, trying to persuade himself as much as Dany. 

"Alright then." Dany sighed, pushing the door next to her open, before she walked into her chambers.

Jon's heart pounded in his chest as he stared ahead, his vision going out of focus the longer he didn't blink. He was frozen in place, unable to move forward, and felt sick with nerves. What if he messed this up? What if Rhaelya didn't like him? What if he upset her somehow? What if he wasn't a good enough Father for her?

"Hello." 

A small voice brought Jon back to reality, and he looked down to see a little silver-haired girl stood in front of Dany.

"Are you coming in?" Rhaelya asked, smiling up at him.

Jon heard himself gasp quietly. It was just as Dany had said - their daughter had her mother's smile. Jon could see so much of himself in her too. Rhaelya's eyes were like looking into his own, and she had the same shaped nose and lips as he did. She was a perfect blend of the two of them, and Jon couldn't believe that she was right there in front of him. His eyes became watery as he continued to stare at their daughter in disbelief. 

Rhaelya quickly noticed that her father looked like he might cry. "Oh no, you're sad," she said. "Why are you sad?" 

Jon blinked away his tears. "I'm not sad." He smiled, and stepped into the room, kneeling down on one knee in front of Rhaelya, so they were on the same eye level. "I'm just happy to see you." 

Rhaelya swung her shoulders from side to side shyly. "Thank you," she said. "Do you like my dress?" She picked up the skirt of the dress and looked to him for his reaction. 

Jon glanced over the dark grey dress. It was mostly plain, with red flowers embroidered into the fabric. The sleeves came to Rhaelya's wrists, and it flowed all the way to the floor.

"It's beautiful," he told her.

Rhaelya grinned at him, and reached out with her hand, stroking his loose dark curls with her fingers. "I like your hair," she said. 

"I like yours too," Jon replied. 

Rhaelya touched the braids in her hair. "Mother did it." 

"It's as beautiful as your dress," Jon said, making Rhaelya laugh. 

Jon glanced up to Dany to see she was watching them with a smile on her face, and she gave him a encouraging nod. Jon exhaled in relief, realising he must be doing okay. 

"What's in your box?" Rhaelya asked Jon.

"It's for you," Jon replied. 

Rhaelya's face lit up, and she bounced up and down a little. "A present?!" 

Jon held the box out towards his daughter, who looked to her Mother for approval before accepting. Dany gave her a nod, and Rhaelya took the box in her hands. After pushing open the lid, she let out a sound of glee and pulled the wooden direwolf out of the box.

"Mother look!" Rhaelya exclaimed, holding the new toy up. "It's a direwolf!" 

Dany chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm. "I can see that, Sweetling." 

Rhaelya passed the empty box to her mother and grinned at the direwolf in her hands. "Thank you, Father." 

Jon felt himself sway, and almost lose his balance at being called _Father._ Rhaelya had said it so naturally, and he wasn't expecting to hear her say that word so soon. It felt so surreal that his daughter was stood in front of him, calling him Father. 

"Why don't you give your direwolf a name?" Dany suggested to Rhaelya.

"Ghost," she answered. "Like the King's direwolf." 

Jon's heart skipped a beat, and he shot Dany a confused look. She stared back at him silently, her expression blank, not giving anything away. 

"Ghost is the perfect name for him," Dany said to her daughter, still looking at Jon.

Rhaelya nodded to herself, unaware of the looks her parents were sharing. "He can be friends with my dragons," she said, running across the room. 

Jon continued staring at Dany, wondering why their daughter knew of Ghost, and thought he belonged to a King. She shook her head slightly.

"Not now," she whispered.

Jon was about to say something else, but he was distracted when Rhaelya skipped back towards them. He could see she had two wooden dragons in her hands along with the direwolf. One dragon was painted gold, and one green. 

"This is Viserion," Rhaelya said, handing him the gold dragon. "And Rhaegal," she added, passing him the green dragon.

Jon held one dragon in each of his hands and glanced over to Dany at the mention of her other children, but she was staring down at floor.

"They're smaller than Big Drogon," Rhaelya explained. 

"Big Drogon," Jon repeated. 

"He's my brother." Rhaelya nodded. "Mother said you know him."

Jon raised his eyebrows, wondering what else Dany had told their daughter. "Your Mother is right, I do know Big Drogon," Jon confirmed.

"Do you like him?" Rhaelya asked Jon. "Mother said he likes you." 

Jon smiled at her. "Yes, I like him."

Rhaelya grabbed the green wooden dragon from Jon's hand, before she shoved the direwolf in his hand instead.

"Ghost likes the winter wonderland," Rhaelya told Jon. 

"Does he?" Jon whispered, moving his legs slightly. They were becoming numb from the position he was crouched in. 

"That's where the King's family live," Rhaelya said. 

"The King's family?" Jon echoed.

Rhaelya nodded and took the gold wooden dragon off Jon. "The Night King came to the winter wonderland too."

"The Night King," Jon whispered. He was beginning to realise that Dany had told their daughter some of their past, though he was unclear how much she had actually told her.

Rhaelya's eyes widened. "He was very bad." 

"He sounds it," Jon agreed. 

"The evil Queen was bad too!" Rhaelya told him. "But the Queen and King saved Westeros." she said, swooping the wooden dragons through the air. "Then they moved to a castle...with Ghost!" She said, pointing to the direwolf in Jon's hands. 

"What happened then?" Jon asked, desperate to know more of what Dany told Rhaelya. 

"They lived happily ever after," Rhaelya replied with a laugh, finding it amusing her father didn't already known that. "With their children, and the Queen's dragons." 

"How many children did the Queen and King have?" Jon asked, looking back up to Dany. He could already guess what number his daughter was going to say.

"Four," Rhaelya answered. 

Dany smiled sadly at Jon and placed a hand on top of her daughter's head, smoothing her hair gently. 

"Why don't you get your dolls to show your Father?" Dany suggested to Rhaelya. 

"Okay," Rhaelya said. "Look after my dragons, Father." She passed Jon the dragons in her hands. 

"I will," he replied. 

Rhaelya turned and rushed over to the other side of the room. Jon stood up straight and stretched his back, clinging onto the wooden toys in his hands. He looked towards Dany. 

"What...?"

He didn't have to say anymore. Dany understood what he was asking with that one word.

"It's a story I tell her," she explained. "The Queen and King of Westeros." 

Jon stared at her, and she saw his eyes fill with tears. "About us? Our story?"

"With some adjustments," Dany replied. "Perhaps you can listen to me tell it one night." 

"I'd love that," Jon sniffed, and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before he began crying. He looked over to their daughter. "She's..." He sighed. No words could describe Rhaelya. She was more than he could have ever wished for. Even though he had known about her for years, it didn't feel real until this moment. "She's amazing, Dany," he whispered, knowing his choice of words could never describe how he felt about Rhaelya. 

"I know." Dany smiled at him and reached out towards the toys in his hands, taking the direwolf from the pile. "I didn't know you could make something like this," she said.

"Neither did I until I tried." Jon shrugged. 

Dany turned the direwolf around in her hand. "I'm sorry for making you miss so much of her life." 

Jon saw her eyes soften, and he could see the guilt hidden in her expression.

"I'm here now, that's all that matters," he said, keeping his tone quiet. 

Dany nodded slowly. "I'm glad you are here," she said, handing him the direwolf back. Her hand lingered near Jon's arm, and she squeezed it gently, giving him a grateful smile. "You'll be a good Father to her." 

Jon pressed his lips into a thin line, resisting the urge to cry. 

"Father!" Rhaelya shouted as she ran back over to her parents. "Look. These are my dolls." 

Jon continued to stare at Dany for a moment more, before she stepped away, and broke eye contact with him. He knelt down in front of Rhaelya again, and listened as she told him all about her dolls. 

As Dany watched Jon interact animatedly with their daughter, she felt her eyes sting with tears. And when Rhaelya reached out and hugged Jon with a huge smile on her face, Dany knew she had made the right decision to let him into their lives again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Feel free to let me know what you thought if you would like to :)


	11. The Promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Hope you like this next chapter. Thank you again to everyone who read, commented, and left kudos on the last chapter. It means a lot to me that people are enjoying this story :)

After first meeting his daughter, Jon spent most of his mornings with her and Dany, and each time he visited, Rhaelya would race towards him and jump into his arms, telling him all about the plans she had for them that morning. 

While Jon had been allowed to stay inside of Pyke, his room was guarded, and he was always followed by some of the Unsullied whenever he roamed the castle. It quickly became an unspoken agreement between Dany and Jon that he was never left alone with their daughter, and so she was always there when they met. She observed their meetings from a distance, letting Jon spend as much time with Rhaelya as possible on his own, and only offering help if he looked to her for guidance. 

Dany was pleasantly surprised that seeing them together brought her a lot more happiness than she expected. Rhaelya clearly doted on Jon, and he slipped into his role as a father better than Dany could have hoped. She still found it difficult to watch them sometimes, because for four years it was just Dany and Rhaelya, but now there was this other person in their lives; someone that her daughter was growing to love just as much as she loved her mother. Dany tried to deny it to herself, but she knew what she felt was jealously. She ignored the feeling as best as she could, knowing it would disappear over time, and reminded herself that Jon was a major part of Rhaelya's life now, just as she was.

***

One morning, after Jon had been brought to Dany's chambers, he was greeted by his daughter like always, and lifted her up off the ground so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"Will you braid my hair please, Father?" Rhaelya asked.

Jon laughed at her request. "I'm not very good at braiding hair."

He looked over to Dany, who was sat at her desk writing something. She put her quill down as an amused glint appeared in her eyes. 

"So that's why you didn't want your hair done this morning?" she said, directing the question towards her daughter.

Rhaelya snuggled into Jon's shoulder and smirked at her mother. 

"Your mother can braid hair much better than I can," Jon said to Rhaelya. "I never learned how to do it properly."

Rhaelya lifted her head and looked at Jon. "Didn't your mother teach you?" she asked innocently. 

Jon smiled sadly at her. "No, she didn't, but your mother tried to teach me a while ago." 

"Mother is a very good teacher," Rhaelya said confidently. 

"She is," Jon agreed. "But I'm not a very good student."

"Please try," Rhaelya begged. 

Jon sighed. He had quickly realised since meeting Rhaelya that it was very hard to say no to her. 

"Okay, I'll try," he said, receiving a grin from his daughter. "Where do you want to sit?"

Rhaelya pointed to her wooden stool. "On the stool!" 

Jon carried her over to it, placing her down gently, before he picked up some of her soft silver hair in his fingers, keeping his touch as light as possible. He began braiding the hair in his hands, trying his best to remember what Dany had taught him, but it had been years, and he quickly became frustrated with his attempts when he was only making tangles rather than a braid. 

"Here."

Dany's voice startled Jon. He was so engrossed in the task at hand, he hadn't notice her approach him.

"Let me show you," she offered, reaching out and taking some of her daughter's hair in her own hands. 

"Has Father forgot how to do it?" Rhaelya asked.

"He just needs reminding," Dany said.

She shuffled closer to her daughter so it was easier to reach her hair, and Jon quickly stepped to the side as she moved near him too. Dany turned her head, shooting him a puzzled look.

"I didn't want to get in your way," Jon explained. 

"You're not," she replied, before motioning with her head for him to come closer. "You need to have a go yourself." 

Jon moved towards Dany, noticing that she didn't tense up like he thought she might, and lowered his gaze to watch her fingers, observing as she made the start of a perfect braid in their daughter's hair. 

"Now you try and finish it off," she told him. 

Jon took hold of the braid, his fingers brushing against Dany's as he did so, sending a shiver down his spine. He tried to copy what she had done, but made a mistake almost immediately. Dany took hold of his hands, moving them out the way, showing him what to do again, and the next time Jon tried, he did much better, and managed to make something that resembled a braid in his daughter's hair. 

"Is it finished?" Rhaelya asked. 

"I think so," Jon mumbled, looking to Dany for her judgement. 

She glanced up and down the messy braid. "You can keep practicing," she said softly. 

Rhaelya turned around to look at her parents. "Did Father do good?" 

"He did," Dany replied. "But he still needs some practice."

Rhaelya reached up and ran her hand over the braid. "You can do my hair and Mother's hair to get better."

Jon and Dany shared a look, both remembering when he tried to braid her hair in the past. She had sat in front of him many times as he made clumsy braids in her hair, and afterwards, she always said he was improving even though Jon knew he wasn't. 

When Dany diverted her gaze away from him, Jon realised that there was little chance that she would ever want him to touch her hair again, never mind braid it. 

"Why don't you let your Father try another braid in your hair?" Dany suggested to Rhaelya. 

Jon could hear her voice was strained, and he wanted her to comfort her somehow, but he knew anything he did or said would most likely be unwelcome. 

"Okay," Rhaelya agreed happily, oblivious to her parents turmoil. 

Jon picked up some more of his daughter's hair, watching Dany out of the corner of his eye as she slowly wandered back to her desk.

Once she was sat back down, Dany glanced up to see Jon doing Rhaelya's hair, and started to think about what it was like to feel his fingers in her own hair, unsure why she missed it so much. She kept telling herself it was in the past, and it didn't matter anymore, but even so, from that moment on, Dany's memories became louder with each day she spent in Jon's presence, and she often found herself watching him for longer than she meant to. Whenever he was near, the feelings she used to have for him began to resurface, and became harder to fight, but Dany slowly realised that she didn't want to fight them like she once did.

***

Jon began spending an increasing amount of time with his daughter as the days passed, and eventually he was staying throughout the afternoons too. Dany slowly became more involved with the two of them, often joining in when they were playing with Rhaelya's toys, whereas before she would just sit and watch. 

One day, Jon was reading to his daughter by the fire in Dany's chambers. Rhaelya was sat on his knee, and Dany was sat next to him, leaning on the arm of her chair, propping her head up with her hand. She had come to enjoy listening to him read to Rhaelya almost as much as her daughter did. The voice Jon used to read was always softer than the one he spoke in, and it was quite relaxing to hear. 

After he had been reading for a while, Rhaelya looked up to him and said something that made absolutely no sense to his ears. It didn't take him long to figure out she was speaking a foreign language; most likely Valyrian. Jon stared back at her blankly, feeling his cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

"Your Father doesn't speak Valyrian," Dany told Rhaelya, using the common tongue. 

"Why not?" she asked.

"He doesn't need to speak it," Dany replied. 

Rhaelya's eyes narrowed as she peered up at Jon. "Why don't you need to speak it?" 

"I just never learned," he replied. 

"Why didn't your Mother teach you?" Rhaelya asked.

Jon met Dany's gaze, silently questioning what he should say, but she answered for him. 

"Your father's mother died when he was very young, so she couldn't teach him anything," she explained. 

Rhaelya looked at Jon, and she could tell her father was unhappy, but her lips slowly turned upwards into a smile when she thought of the perfect thing to say to make him feel better.

"You can share my mother. She will teach you things."

Jon smiled back at his daughter. "That's very kind of you," he said. "But it's up to your mother if she wants to teach me things." 

"Oh she will," Rhaelya replied. "Won't you, Mother?" 

Dany didn't respond at first, but locked eyes with Jon and stared at him for several seconds before she spoke. 

"I did try to teach your Father Valyrian a long time ago, but he wasn't very good." 

Jon scoffed at her. "I wasn't that bad!" 

Rhaelya giggled at her father, finding his reaction funny, and Dany shook her head at Jon, with a smirk on her face. 

"Do you remember any of what I taught you?" she asked.

"Rytsas," Jon replied. 

Rhaelya ceased her laughter and sat up straight again after recognising the word. "Rytsas!" she echoed. 

"Anything else other than _hello_?" Dany asked. 

"Avy jorrā-" 

Jon quickly clamped his mouth shut and Dany's eyes widened, realising what he was about to say.

"Sorry," Jon whispered. "I didn't mean...I was just saying what I remembered." 

"It's fine," Dany said, her voice shaking. "Go ahead." 

Jon hesitated before he replied. "Avy jorrāelan." 

It was strange for Dany to hear him say that again - _I love you_. She remembered him whispering that to her so many times after she first taught him those words, though she didn't hear him say it at all after they stopped sharing a bed.

Rhaelya rested her head on her Father's chest and hugged his arm that was closest to her. 

"Avy jorrāelan," she whispered, pronouncing it a lot better than Jon did.

Jon wrapped his free arm around her, holding her close. "Avy jorrāelan," he replied.

When he looked towards Dany, he saw that she had tears in her eyes, and instantly worried he'd done something wrong, so he gave her an apologetic look, but she shook her head and smiled at him, and Jon realised that they were tears of happiness in her eyes. 

He slowly moved his arm that was wrapped around Rhaelya, and placed his hand right next to hers on the arm of her chair. She instantly took hold of it, without any hesitation.

"I can teach you some Valyrian if you like," Dany suggested. "You can learn with Rhaelya." 

"I'd appreciate that," Jon replied. 

He began to rub his thumb over the top of her hand comfortingly, and she gripped onto his hand tighter in response. As they all sat in silence listening to the crackling fire beside them, for a little while, everything else was forgotten.

***

Almost a moon had passed since Jon first met Rhaelya, and Dany finally invited him for supper. It had taken a while for her to agree to it, even though her daughter had been requesting him to come for a while now, but eventually she ran out of reasons not to ask him, and a small part of her wanted him to come as well. 

Their first meal together went well. Rhaelya insisted her father sit next to her, and moved her chair so close to him, she was almost sat on his knee as they ate. After they had finished eating, Rhaelya took no time in asking if Jon could tell her a story before bed. 

Jon stayed silent to begin with, but he could see that Dany didn't know how to respond to their daughter. He opened his mouth, an excuse already on the tip of his tongue, when Dany spoke first.

"You'll have to ask your Father if he's alright with that," she told Rhaelya. 

Jon was speechless that she had agreed to it, and when his daughter tugged on his sleeve, he couldn't manage to tear his gaze from Dany.

"Father, will you tell me a story before bed?" Rhaelya asked

He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he found his voice. "Of course."

Rhaelya clapped her hands in celebration. "I want to hear the one about you and Big Drogon!" she exclaimed. 

Jon smiled at her. He had told her many times about how he met Drogon, but Rhaelya still loved to hear it over and over again. 

"I'll get you ready for bed, and then your Father can tell you," Dany said, standing up from the table. 

***

Rhaelya had never got ready for bed as fast as she did that night, and after she crawled beneath the covers, she patted the space next to her on the bed. 

"Father, sit here," she said. 

Jon did as his daughter requested and perched on her bed as Rhaelya looked over to her mother. 

"You can sit too," she said with a smile. "Next to Father." 

Dany thought about making up an excuse, but she knew Rhaelya would be upset if she refused, and so she moved towards the bed, sitting down next to Jon, not leaving any space between them. Dany noticed how close she had sat to him when she felt the side of her thigh touch his, but she didn't shuffle away.

Rhaelya grinned at her parents, happy that they were both here to say goodnight to her for the first time in her life.

"Okay, Father," she said. "I'm ready." 

And so Jon told his daughter the tale of how he first met Drogon. Dany was always impressed with the details he added to his stories; telling them in a way that made the whole thing more magical to Rhaelya. She would cling to every word her father said, watching him with so much wonder, and staying silent throughout, not wanting to miss a single second of the tales.

After Jon had finished his story, his daughter asked for another one.

"One story is enough," Dany told her. Rhaeyla huffed at her mother, but didn't argue back, reluctantly accepting her answer. "Say goodnight to your Father."

"Can he stay tonight?" Rhaelya asked.

Jon met Dany's gaze over his shoulder, seeing the unease in her eyes, and turned back to his daughter. 

"There's no room for me here," he said. 

"You can sleep next to me," Rhaeyla suggested. 

Jon glanced over the bed. "It would be a bit of a squeeze. Your bed isn't big enough."

"Mother sleeps next to me sometimes," Rhaelya answered, determined not to give up. 

"I'm bigger than your Mother," Jon said. 

"Then share with Mother," Rhaelya replied. "Her bed is bigger."

Jon opened his mouth, but Dany spoke before he had the chance to. 

"Your Father has his own chambers to sleep in," she said, her tone firm but gentle. 

"Why?" 

Neither Jon nor Dany knew how to respond to their daughter's question. 

_Because I don't trust your Father to be in the same room as me while I sleep._ Dany thought, knowing she couldn't actually say that to their daughter. 

The longer she didn't get an answer, the more distressed Rhaelya became, and Dany's heart broke when she saw how upset she was getting.

"Sweetling..." Dany sighed, reaching over Jon's lap and taking hold of her daughter's hand. "Come on now, you'll see your Father tomorrow." 

"I'll be here early in the morning," Jon assured her.

Rhaelya sunk down into her pillow as tears began to stream down her face. "I don't want you to go. Why can't you stay?"

Dany briefly squeezed her eyes shut as her head screamed so many conflicting things at her. 

"Maybe another night," she suggested, sitting up straight and letting go of her daughter's hand. "How does that sound?" 

Rhaelya sniffed and nodded her head. "Okay," she whispered, grabbing onto one of Jon's hand with both of hers, barely covering his much bigger one. "I miss you when you're gone." 

"I miss you too," Jon said softly, wiping away Rhaelya's tears with his thumb. "But the sooner you sleep, the sooner I will see you again." 

"Do you promise?" Rhaelya asked.

"I promise," Jon replied. "And I'll wait here until you fall asleep. Okay?" 

"Okay," Rhaelya said quietly. 

Jon stroked her forehead until she closed her eyes, and once he was sure Rhaelya was asleep, he carefully moved both his hands away from his daughter. He felt the bed move as Dany stood up and walked towards the door, and glanced once more at his daughter before following her. 

"Thank you for that," she whispered. 

"You're welcome," he said softly. 

Dany smiled at him, before she looked down to the floor, building the courage to tell Jon what she had been meaning to say for quite some time now.

"I need to tell you something," she mumbled, still staring downwards.

Jon's heart started hammering in his chest; so many possibilities of what she might say running through his mind. He waited until Dany looked back up to him, so he could give her a nod to show he was listening. 

"We will be travelling back to Essos in the next few days," she said.

Jon's face fell, and he stepped towards her, surprised at the fact she didn't move away.

"Please don't leave," he whispered. "I can't..." He glanced towards Rhaelya. "I'd miss her too much." 

Dany had already made her mind up about what she was going to suggest to Jon, but the fact he automatically assumed he would be left behind on the Iron Islands made her want to ask him to even more.

"She'd miss you too," she said. "And that's why when we leave, I want you to come with us." 

Jon couldn't quite process what Dany had said, and he didn't know how to respond. After a few seconds, he felt Dany nudge his arm.

"Jon," she said. 

He blinked and swallowed, before he exhaled in relief and nodded his head. "Thank you." He ran his hands over his face, keeping them close to his mouth afterwards. "Thank you," he repeated, not knowing how else to express his gratitude. 

Dany smiled at him, but then her expression became more serious. "It's a lot different in Essos than this place, you know that, don't you?"

Jon shook his head. "I don't care. I'll adapt." 

Dany nodded, looking over to Rhaelya who was still sound asleep. "She loves you so much." 

"I love her too," Jon replied. "I didn't know what it would be like to love a child but it's...." He couldn't stop the grin appearing on his face. "It's incredible." 

"It is," Dany agreed. "And I'm glad she's got you. Sometimes I worry about her."

"What do you mean?" Jon asked, looking puzzled. 

"I know she has Grey Worm, and Yara, and that they both care for her, but not the way you and I do," she explained. "One of my biggest fears is something happening to me, not because I care so much for my life, but because I hate the thought that I would leave her behind." 

"Dany...nothing will happen to you," Jon said. 

She laughed in disbelief. "You don't know that. No one knows that. I could die tomorrow for all I know." She spoke in a voice so quiet, Jon had to lean closer to hear her. "I'm scared all the time. I suspect everyone. I'm always worried someone is plotting against me somehow, and they will come one day to take away all I have left."

Jon reached out his hands, and hovered them near her own. He gave her plenty of time to tell him to stop before he placed his palms against her warm skin, gripping onto both her hands firmly and lifting them towards his chest.

"I will do everything to protect you, and Rhaelya," Jon said. "If you'll let me." 

He could see tears in Dany's eyes, and she inhaled deeply through her nose, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she nodded to him. 

"But if anything ever did happen to me, promise me you'll look after her."

Jon's eyebrows lowered, and he squeezed her hands in his. "I promise."

As Dany stared back at him, Jon saw a shift in her eyes and expression; one he was almost too afraid to believe. Since her death, there was something new in the way she looked at him, as if she was guarding what she was truly feeling. Yet now, she was looking at him the way she used to, all those years ago, during the many nights they shared on the boat heading to White Harbor. He remembered the warmth, love, and tenderness that was reflected in her eyes before it was replaced by mistrust and fear after he betrayed her, and he could see some of those old emotions resurfacing.

He didn't know if his next move would be well received, but decided to try anyway, so he let go of her hands, and moved his own up to her shoulders, gently pulling her towards him. When Dany realised what he was doing, he felt her resist, and he stopped straight away.

"I'm sorry," Jon mumbled, removing his hands from her shoulders, and clasping them behind his back. 

Dany watched him as he looked down to the ground awkwardly, and she shook her head, moving forwards to wrap her arms around Jon's middle, and rested her chin on his shoulder. It took Jon a couple of seconds to realise what had happened, but when he did, he held onto her tightly, not ever wanting to let her go. Dany closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms again. It had been so long since he had held her like this, and comforted her, and she had missed it. When she felt him stroke her hair gently, she smiled to herself. 

"You don't need to be sorry," she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write some more moments between Jon and Rhaelya, and also Jon and Dany, so I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment if you would like, and thanks for reading!


	12. The Journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy the next update. Thank you for the love on the last chapter. I'm really pleased you are enjoying the story, and I appreciate everyone who reads, or leaves kudos, or a comment.

It was the day before they were due to sail to Essos. Jon and Dany were in her chambers, while Rhaelya was elsewhere with Yara and Grey Worm. As soon as their daughter had left the room, Jon offered to leave as well, but Dany said there was no need, and so he had sat on a chair beside her, close to the roaring fire. 

He glanced over to Dany, watching her as she sewed one of Rhaelya's dolls. The material had been torn on the dolls arm, and she was repairing it with a needle and thread. Even though he had seen her mend Rhaelya's things a couple of times before, he always found it mesmerizing to watch. She was a lot more well practiced at sewing than he imagined she would be, and when he asked her about it the first time he saw her do it, she explained that she learned how to do it properly after Rhaelya was born, so that she could fix her things if needs be.

Jon began nervously wringing his hands in front of him. There had been something on his mind ever since Dany asked him to go to Essos with her, and he knew he was running out of time to discuss it with her. 

"Dany?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" she replied, not really giving him her full attention, still concentrating on the doll in her hands.

"Dany," he repeated her name, sounding a lot more serious than the first time he said it. 

She raised her gaze towards him, clearly puzzled by his tone. Her eyes widened, imploring him to divulge what he wanted to say. 

"When we go to Essos...I was hoping that I, or you, or one of the Unsullied, I don't really care...but I hoped that I could, if your okay with it, then I-" 

"Jon." Dany cut him off. "You're not making any sense." 

Jon pressed his lips into a thin line, nodding, realising she was right. He took a deep breath before blurting out what was buzzing around in his head.

"I don't want to leave Longclaw behind in Westeros. I'm not asking to arm myself with it, and you can keep it wherever you want to, but I don't want to lose it, because I hope to give it to Rhaelya some day." 

He was met with silence, and Dany showed no emotion towards what he had said for quite some time. Jon looked away from her, staring down at the stone floor instead. Weapons weren't something they had ever spoken of since meeting after her death. She had never directly told him not to arm himself when he was near her or Rhaelya, but he knew that she wouldn't allow it if he tried, and with good reason. 

"Rhaelya?" Dany whispered, feeling dread build in her stomach at the thought of her little girl using a sword someday. "You want to give Longclaw to Rhaelya?" 

Jon shrugged. "She's my only child," he replied. "And it's the only thing I have that I can pass down." 

Dany became lost in her thoughts again, zoning out of the present moment. Jon could tell she was thinking about what to do, and he waited patiently in silence, giving her all the time she needed. While she was initially shocked at his request, it did make sense to her. Jon simply wanted to pass something down to his child. Dany knew that she would be giving something special to Rhaelya one day, and it seemed only fair that he could give her something meaningful too.

"Where is it?" Dany whispered. 

"Hidden," he replied. "Near the place I was staying before I came to the castle." 

"Very well," she answered. "Retrieve it tomorrow before we leave and give it to one of the Unsullied, or Grey Worm." 

"Thank you," Jon said. 

Dany turned her attention back to Rhaelya's doll in her hands, resuming her sewing. She pushed the needle through the material and pulled it tight.

"I don't like the idea of her with a sword," she told him. 

"There's no need for her to use it," Jon replied.

"Perhaps she will want to use it someday," Dany said. 

She glanced to Jon without lifting her head, noticing how he paled at her suggestion, before she looked back down at the doll.

"Would you allow that?" Jon asked.

"It wouldn't be up to me," Dany said, putting another stitch in the doll. "It would be up to her if she wants to learn how to use a sword." 

Jon nodded to himself. "Of course," he mumbled.

Dany tied off the thread on the doll, surveying her work, satisfied with what she had done. She tilted her head upwards to look at Jon. 

"I'm not going to stop her doing anything she wishes to do in the future," she explained. "Should she want to learn how to use a sword, then I will accept that. Perhaps it will be good for her to know how to use one." She squeezed the doll in her fingers as a shiver ran down her spine. "I just hope she never has to." 

Jon nodded sadly. "Me too."

Dany leaned back in her chair, placing the doll on her lap, and moving her arms outwards to rest on both of the chair arms. 

"Have you thought about if you have any other children? A son perhaps? What if you want to give him Longclaw?" she asked. 

Jon appeared stunned, frozen, and unable to process what she had asked. "I won't-" his voice caught in his throat, so he coughed to clear it. "I won't have any more children." 

Dany scoffed. "You don't know that." 

"I do," Jon replied without a hint of doubt in his voice. 

"How?" she whispered. 

"I don't want to be with anyone else like that," he said, looking down at the floor half-way through his sentence, from embarrassment Dany guessed. 

"You might change your mind," she said. 

"I won't," he responded, sounding slightly annoyed with her. He looked back up to her, a grimace on his face. "I'm sorry." 

"It's alright. I understand," she said, lightly tapping her fingers on the arms of her chair. "I can't ever see myself being with anyone else either." 

Jon's eyes lit up with hope, and Dany knew exactly what he was thinking. The way she had worded her sentence indicated that she didn't want to be with anyone else except for him. 

"That includes those I've been with before," she said, knowing that would quell any thoughts of them being together in the future. 

She knew her words had the desired effect when his eyebrows lowered, and he looked like he was in physical pain, frowning and narrowing his eyes slightly as if he was bracing himself for some kind of impact. She told herself she had done nothing wrong by telling him the truth, but there was still an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was the same one she always got when she felt guilty about something. 

_Why do I feel guilty if I'm simply telling the truth?_ She wondered. _Unless, it's not the truth. _

She stared at Jon's hands, tightly gripping onto the chair arms either side of him, turning his knuckles white. 

"It would never work between us," she said softly. 

Jon nodded to himself. "You're right," he told her, looking towards her and pretending to smile. 

As she looked at him with a certain sadness in her eyes that broke Jon's heart, he desperately wanted to make it go away somehow. He wanted to tell her exactly how he felt. He wanted to move closer, and kiss her. He wanted to tell her he loved her, and ask if she they could be a proper family.

But he never said or did any of those things. He remained quiet, becoming lost in his thoughts of what kind of a family they could have been together. 

Unbeknownst to Jon, Dany was thinking about the exact same thing. 

***

On the morning they were due to set sail, Rhaelya was saying goodbye to Yara, who would be bringing her aboard shortly, and Jon had gone to collect Longclaw before leaving Westeros. Dany was heading towards Jon's chambers, to check everything was in order before he arrived. He had suggested that he should travel separately to Dany, but she had refused, offering him a place on her boat, saying how Rhaelya had assumed that he would be with them, and they shouldn't let her down. 

When she reached his chambers, she glanced around the almost empty room. There was a bed to the left, a small table to the right with a pile of stuff on top, and a set of drawers in front of her. It had a strange, lonely feel to it compared to her own chambers. 

Dany walked over to the small wooden table, where all of Jon's possessions were on top. It was quite saddening how little he had. When he first moved into the castle on Pyke, all he brought with him were the clothes on his back and her diary. She could see the small leather book in front of her. It was a mystery to Dany why he still held onto it, but she didn't see what harm it did. If he wanted to keep it, then so be it. 

Aside from the diary, he now had some more clothes that Dany had provided for him since he moved into Pyke with her and Rhaelya. She recalled how shocked he had been after she had sent him the new clothes, thanking her over and over again, but she had shrugged, and told him it wasn't anything special. 

Then the last thing on the table was a half-finished wooden direwolf sat on top of the folded clothes. After Rhaelya had requested if Jon could make Ghost a friend, he had made her two, and this would be the third. She picked up the toy, turning it around in her hands, freezing in place when she heard heavy footsteps approaching the room, but quickly recognised the footfall as Jon's, and relaxed a little. 

When he walked through the door, he looked startled to see her in his chambers.

"Sorry," he apologised. "I didn't know you were in here." 

Dany shook her head. "No need to apologise. These are your chambers after all." She held the direwolf up in her hands. "How many more of these will you make?"

Jon was mildly confused for a moment as to what she meant, before realisation washed over his face. "As many as she wants," he replied. 

"That could be a lot." Dany smiled, gently placing the wooden direwolf back on the table. "Did you find Longclaw?" she asked.

"Yes." Jon nodded. "I gave it to Grey Worm." 

"Good," Dany replied, walking towards the door. "You may come to our chambers once we've set sail if you wish." 

Jon couldn't help smiling at her. "I would like that." 

Dany nodded to him, hesitating for a moment, not sure why she was doing so, before she turned and left the room. 

Once she reached her own chambers, she saw Grey Worm was waiting for her, with Longclaw clutched in his hands. He was staring down at the weapon with complete disgust, and holding it like it repulsed him. 

"What will you have me do with it?" he asked when she was stood in front of him.

Dany put her hand out and ran her fingers across the pummel of the sword. "All I ask is that you keep it safe," she said, moving her hand down the sword and brushing the top of the cool blade with her fingertips. "And far away from Jon," she added. 

***

Jon noticed on the first night of their journey that there were no guards outside his chambers, and when he questioned Dany about it the following day, she said there was little need of them anymore. He was grateful that she was giving him another small piece of trust; something he had been trying to gain back since the first time he saw her at Pyke. He wasn't stupid, and he knew she would never trust him with her whole heart like she used to, but he would settle for as much as he could get.

The journey back to Essos seemed to pass by quicker than usual for Dany. She knew it was due to Jon's presence. Her days flew by when she was with him and their daughter. They ate their meals together, and passed their time playing with Rhaelya, or teaching her things. Jon's Valyrian slowly began to improve, though it was still very basic. He grasped the language much better than last time, but Dany knew that was because he had more of a reason to learn now. Whenever she heard him and Rhaelya saying things to each other in Valyrian it made her tear up each and every time, because she never believed she would one day hear a child of her own speaking to their father in the language. 

At the beginning of the journey, Rhaelya did ask if Jon could stay the night a couple of times, but she eventually accepted the fact that her father slept somewhere else on a night. Her Mother did say that could change in the future though, and so Rhaelya was content with that, even though she missed her Father on a night. 

As time passed, Jon knew he and Dany were growing closer. Being trapped on the boat helped ensure they spent most of their time together. Ever since she turned her back on him in the library at Pyke, she kept doing things that made him realise her attitude towards him was changing. He noticed how she stopped flinching all the time he moved close to her; how she didn't mind standing or sitting next to him; and how she started to touch him without as much hesitation. Jon had wanted to embrace her many times since that night she had wrapped her arms around him while they were still on the Iron Islands, but he didn't, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, Dany was trying to ignore her old feelings towards Jon that were slowly reappearing, but soon enough, they were too large to silence anymore. Her heart began to flutter when their eyes locked, or if they accidentally touched, or when he was close enough that she could feel the heat off his body. She saw the way he started to look at her too. It reminded her of their time on Dragonstone after they first met, back when his eyes were filled with desire, love, and delight whenever she was near. Every so often, Jon's gaze lowered to Dany's lips, before he checked himself, and avoided looking at her altogether, but he was never quick enough for her not to realise what he had done. 

***

It was the night before they would arrive in Essos, and Jon and Dany were putting Rhaelya to bed. It was something they did together every night now. Their daughter would snuggle into her covers as her parents sat on either side of her, leaning their backs against the wall behind the head of the bed. They would either tell her a story together, or one of them would speak. Tonight, Jon was telling her a story, and he had been talking for quite a while now, staring down to his daughter as she tried to fight off falling to sleep.

When she finally closed her eyes and drifted off, Jon glanced over to Dany, and was surprised to notice she had also fallen asleep. He remained still for a while, not realising how much he had missed watching her sleep until now. 

Reaching over, he stroked her face, barely touching her so as not to wake her, before pulling his hand back to his chest. He looked down to Rhaelya, savoring the moment, thinking how this scene would look to an outsider. They would be unwise to the troubled past between the family, and would see a husband and wife, and their beautiful daughter, content in their own little world. 

Jon considered going to sleep himself, but in the end he sighed, knowing he had to do the right thing, and placed his hand on Dany's shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Dany," he whispered. 

Her eyelids fluttered open, and Jon saw the flash of alarm in her eyes when she realised what had happened. She looked down to Rhaelya and then back up to Jon.

"It's alright," Jon said softly. "She's fine." 

He could tell she was scared, and it broke his heart that there were still so many cracks remaining in the trust between them. Even though he felt they were moving forward most of the time, it was little things like this that reminded him she would always have a sense of underlying fear after what he did to her.

"Thank you," Dany said eventually. "For waking me." 

Jon nodded at her, trying to smile, but he was too sad to manage it fully. Dany mirrored his action, also sensing the misery he was feeling. 

"I should go," he whispered. 

She thought about asking him to stay for a bit longer, but didn't let herself voice the wish her heart was making, and so Jon took her silence as agreement. He slowly got off the bed, careful not to wake Rhaelya, and Dany did the same, following Jon to the door. She glanced once more at her daughter before she turned around and left the room. 

After positioning a few Unsullied outside where Rhaelya was sleeping, Dany walked Jon to his own chambers, as she had done for many nights now. She wasn't sure why she had started to walk with him, but it became quite an enjoyable part of her night. 

To begin with, she had just said goodnight, and walked back to her chambers. Then that changed into conversations outside Jon's chambers, and soon enough, she was joining him inside his chambers as they spent almost an hour together every night. Sometimes they spoke, and sometimes they just sat in silence, but it didn't matter to either of them, and they didn't find the quiet moments awkward by any means. 

One thing they did sometimes find awkward was finding a topic to speak about. If they spoke about any of their memories together, a lot of them were too upsetting to discuss. If they reminisced about their childhoods, Dany was reminded how awful hers was, and she didn't feel the same about hearing of Jon's. Before going to Winterfell herself, she was happy to hear of where he grew up, and the memories he had with his siblings, but now, it hurt to hear about that place where they both lost so much. If they spoke of their futures, it sometimes became tense, because Jon was always fearful of putting too much pressure on Dany, and she was scared of admitting to herself that she still thought about a possible future together. In the end, they usually spoke of their daughter, that was the safest topic, and they could speak for hours about her if they wanted to.

When they reached his chambers on this particular night, Jon let Dany inside like usual, and he offered her a glass of wine as he always did. She shook her head, and he didn't bother with it either. He only drank it if she did, but more often than not she didn't want to drink anything. 

Dany walked over to one of the small windows in his chambers, and leaned on the ledge below. The sun was descending outside, and she could see the beautiful mix of orange, blue, and pink shining through the window, casting a soft glow all around the room. 

"I wanted to ask you to stay tonight," Dany blurted out. 

Jon didn't respond to her; he didn't know how to, but she carried on talking, undeterred by his silence. 

"I'm unsure why I wanted to." She shrugged her shoulders, digging her nails into the wood in front of her. "I don't know what I'm thinking anymore when it comes to you." Dany heard his footsteps echoing on the wooden floor as he moved closer to her. "One thing I do know is that you're always going to part of my life, whether I want that or not, but it's harder that I thought it would be, Jon," she said, lowering her voice. She knew he was stood right behind her when his chest brushed against her shoulder. "It's not because I can't stand you being near me, but because it's hard to watch you with Rhaelya, and constantly feel like..."

"Like what?" He whispered near her ear. 

She pushed off the ledge and turned around to look at him. "Like I'm living in our perfect dream of the future, but it's broken, and parts are missing," she said. "And I struggle to accept that the future we wanted is gone." 

"Is it?" he asked, reaching out and sandwiching one of her hands between his own. "Dany, we can have any future you want us to. We could stay as we are now, leading separate lives. You as Rhaelya's mother, me as her father, and nothing else." He paused, feeling slightly dizzy as he thought of what else he was about to say. "Or we could do as we always talked about, and you could be Daenerys Snow some day." 

Dany's heart thumped her chest and her throat dried. "Jon," she whispered, wanting him to stop, yet at the same time hoping he carried on. 

"And it could be you, me, Rhaelya..." he said, his voice shaking. "And Aemon."

"Stop," Dany whispered, placing her other hand on his chest and shaking her head. "Please don't," she whispered. "I can't...we can't." 

"We can," he said. "Look me in the eye, right now, and tell me that there is no chance of anything between us in the future."

Dany opened her mouth, trying to force herself to tell him exactly that, but only a sigh left her lips. She closed her mouth and shook her head in frustration, pulling her hands away from Jon and walking to the other side of his chambers. 

Jon couldn't believe what had just happened. While he had hoped she wouldn't tell him what he had said, he thought she still might. The fact that she couldn't say it at all made him more hopeful than he had been in years. He stared at Dany, trying to calm his racing heart. She wasn't looking at him; her arms were crossed over her chest, her body was tense, and her jaw clenched, as if she was irritated at something, or someone.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said.

"You didn't," she snapped, turning her head to look at him. He could see the fire blazing in her eyes, but it wasn't anger that he saw. He moved closer, peering at her closely, not being able to tell what she was feeling. "You say we can have any future I want, and I want to believe you, but I believed all that before, and I'm scared that one day, you'll..." 

"What?" he mumbled.

"Break my heart again." 

"I won't." He grabbed onto her arms, so desperate for her to listen to him. "What can I do to prove how much you mean to me? To show you that you and Rhaelya are the most important people in my life, and you will always come first."

"What about your family?" she asked. "You chose them once before. What if there comes a day when you have to chose between your family and me again?"

Jon moved his hands up to her face, and his heart rate increased as he shuffled closer, worried she might be scared of his advancements, but she didn't say or do anything, so he carried on, and placed a light kiss on her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her close, and rested his chin on top of her head.

"You are my family," he told her. 

She pulled away from his body, and stared at him in silence for several seconds, as if she was trying to work out if he was telling the truth or not. 

Eventually, she moved her right hand over to the place his heart was, and felt his heart beating beneath her palm.

"I can't ever forget it," she said, staring down at her hand on his chest. "I keep trying, but it won't go away. I think about it every day."

She didn't need to specify what _it_ was. Jon was well aware he was referring to that moment they shared in the throne room at King's Landing. 

"Dany...you don't have to talk about this," Jon whispered. He knew it was hard for her to even think about that day, never mind speak about it.

"I need to," she said, moving her gaze back up to his face. "I want to..." Dany pressed firmer onto his chest. "Please."

Jon lifted his hand and ran it through her hair, before resting it on her shoulder. "Alright," he replied. 

"I've realised that there's no point in trying to forget, because I won't. It will always be there, in my memories, and in yours. I can't fully forgive you, Jon, because I think a part of me will always resent what you did, just as a part of me will always resent what I did too, but...I miss you," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "I miss what we had, and I wish that..." 

Dany closed her eyes, waiting for her tears to disappear, before opening them again. When she did, she saw Jon's eyes shining with sorrow, and something different and deeper than that; something she was sure was love. 

"Wish what?" He asked hoarsely.

"You know what," she answered. "I look at Rhaelya sometimes, and I can't believe we made her." She laughed in disbelief. "_We_ made that perfect, sweet, compassionate little girl. She's decent and kind, and we did that together. I wonder sometimes...if we could be the family we were supposed to be."

"Dany, if you want that then I'm here." Jon ran his hand down her arm, stopping near her elbow. "And even if you don't want it now, I will always be here. I'm not going anywhere." 

She pulled her hand from his chest. "But I don't know if it could ever work." 

"That's alright," Jon told her hurriedly. He was so scared that she was slipping away from him again. "It's alright not to know, but that doesn't mean we can't try if you want to."

She didn't reply, and instead, stepped forward to wrap both her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into his chest. He held onto her tightly, and they stayed joined in their embrace for a while, as if nothing else existed in the world but the two of them; in a bubble of their own, sheltered from the demons of their past. 

Dany could hear Jon's heart quicken by her ear, and she felt his chest rise and fall as he took a deep breath in and out. "I love you, Dany. I always have, and I always will. I hurt you, and I know that." He sighed, squeezing her tighter. "I understand sorry isn't enough for what I did, but I do love you, and you are my family. It doesn't matter that we aren't married. I will always choose you, no matter what." 

Jon's heart continued to race in his chest, and Dany listened to it for several seconds before she lifted her head, and stared into his eyes. She could hear the echoing of her own heart beat drumming in her ears. 

"Do you truly mean that?" she asked. 

"I do," Jon assured her. 

His gaze dropped down to her lips for less than a second. If Dany had blinked, she would have missed it. She had always ignored it in the past when she saw him doing that, but this time, she couldn't resist the urge to lean forward, keeping her gaze locked with his. 

Her mind was telling her to stop, and pull back, but when her lips brushed against his, she felt her old feelings for Jon stir deep within her, and the desperation in her heart took over any doubts in her mind. She moved her hands up to the back of his neck, pulling him closer, pressing her lips to his own, and felt him kiss her back instantly. 

It was an odd kind of feeling that built in the pit of Dany's stomach as she kissed him, but not unpleasant by any means. She had been frightened that she would be reminded of the last time they kissed, but strangely, it barely crossed her mind, because this felt so different from their last kiss. Instead, it felt more like their first kiss. The familiar blend of nervousness and excitement churned around her body, and she held onto him tighter, deepening the kiss. Jon took her eagerness in his stride, and kissed her back with just as much passion, both of them making the kiss last as long as possible.

When they finally did part, Dany blinked at him, trying to think of something to say, but the kiss had rendered her almost speechless. She hadn't expected to enjoy it as much as she did. 

"I'm sorry," she managed to mumble. 

Jon stared at her, his mouth still parted from their kiss and his cheeks flushed, looking completely baffled by what she had just done. He shook his head slowly and slid his hands down to her waist.

He leaned his forehead against hers, before whispering. "You don't need to be sorry."

She recognised his words as the same ones she said to him back at Pyke, after he tried to hug her and she resisted. It caused her to smile, and a strange, yet welcome feeling of warmth spread from her heart throughout her body. 

"I should get back to Rhaelya," Dany told him, moving her head back. 

Jon nodded, still holding onto her waist. "Of course."

"Good night," she whispered. 

"Good night," he replied. 

But neither of them made any attempt to move. They continued staring at one another, and for a fleeting moment, nothing else mattered other than what had just happened. Jon looked at her lips again, and raised his eyebrows, as if he was asking permission. The smile that appeared on Dany's face answered for her, and he pulled her closer, kissing her again, his heart soaring in his chest when he felt her sigh contentedly into the kiss. 

When she pulled back, she was still smiling at him. Jon's lips tingled where hers once were, and he had to resist the urge to kiss her ten times more. 

"I really should go," she said. 

"I know," Jon agreed. 

She stepped away from him, and he held onto her for as long as possible, their hands clasped together with their arms outstretched between them. Then her fingers slipped from his, and she stepped over to his door. Once she had pulled his door open, she looked over her shoulder, and smiled at him. It was a beautiful, genuine smile that traveled to her eyes, making them shine with joy. Then she bowed her head to him, and walked out of his chambers, leaving Jon in a complete state of disbelief, and feeling like he was in a dream.

***

The following day, both Jon and Dany could feel there had been a shift in their relationship, and they welcomed it equally. When she looked at him, Jon noticed there was a spark in her eyes that had been lost for years.

After they arrived in Essos later that day, Rhaelya had insisted on showing Jon around the small home that she stayed in with Grey Worm, Dany, and several of the Unsullied. It seemed quite small to Jon; smaller than he had expected it to be, but he didn't care.

That evening, Jon and Dany had been playing on the floor with Rhaelya in her chambers for a little while when there was a knock on the door. Dany stood up, and went over to the door, while Rhaelya carried on playing with the wooden direwolves in her hands. When Dany opened the door, Jon saw Grey Worm in the doorway, and he bowed to Dany before they began conversing. Jon listened intently, trying to understand as much Valyrian as he could, but most of it was lost on him, although one word that Grey Worm said stood out among the rest:_ Zaldrizesse. _

When they fell silent, Jon glanced between the two of them.

"Dragon?" he questioned. 

Rhaelya looked up to her Father and gasped. "Big Drogon is back?!" She stood up, running towards Dany. 

"No, Sweetling," Dany said to her daughter, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But I'm sure he will be back soon." 

Jon frowned, sure he had translated the word properly. Dany muttered something else to Grey Worm, causing him to nod, and she gave him her thanks before he walked away. 

After Dany walked back over to Jon, he gave her a questioning look, but she shook her head and glanced down to Rhaelya. He understood that she didn't want to say whatever was on her mind in front of their daughter. 

They continued playing with Rhaelya, until she was engrossed with her wooden direwolves, and Dany slowly moved away from her daughter. She beckoned Jon to move closer to her. He stood up, worried Rhaelya might wonder where he was going, but she carried on babbling to her direwolves, lost in whatever imaginary world she was currently in. 

Once Jon reached Dany, she moved her head towards his.

"Grey Worm didn't say dragon," she whispered in his ear, keeping her voice quiet enough so Rhaelya didn't hear. "He said _dragons_."

Dany leaned away from him, and Jon saw her eyes filled with both fear and excitement.

"Two dragons have been sighted nearby," she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you would like to let me know what you thought, then please do. If not, then I hope you will come back for the next update :)


	13. Dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read this far, and to everyone who leaves kudos, or comments. I know I say it every update, but it does mean a lot to me. Just in case anyone was wondering, I am trying to stick to weekly updating with this fic - usually on a Sunday.

Dany's boots crunched on the small stones below her feet as she hiked up the dusty path. The stars were glittering in the night sky above her, and there was a pleasant cool breeze in the air. She glanced over to Jon, who was walking beside her, clearly finding the walk a lot less strenuous than she was. 

After Rhaelya had gone to bed that night, Grey Worm said he would watch over her while Dany and Jon went to the place where the Unsullied had sighted the dragons. 

_Dragons_. 

Dany still couldn't wrap her head around that. Part of her didn't believe it could be true, and surely the Unsullied had made a mistake of some kind, but she still let herself hope it could be true. 

Three Unsullied lead her and Jon into a field filled with straw coloured grass that reached Dany's shoulders, and they carried on walking through it for a few more minutes before coming to a large clearing in the middle of the overgrown vegetation. 

One of the Unsullied turned around to speak to Dany.

"It was here, my Queen." 

Even though he spoke in Valyrian, Jon vaguely understood what he had said. 

Dany glanced over the patch of barren land in front of her, spotting charred bones scattered around. 

"You definitely saw two?" she asked. 

The Unsullied nodded, but Jon could see the doubt on Dany's face. Apparently, two small dragons had been spotted flying overhead, and they were followed to this place, but as soon as the Unsullied approached, the dragons had flown off. The dragons were small, and of equal size, which meant neither of those sighted could have been Drogon. 

Jon moved his arm with the intent to place it around Dany's back to comfort her, but he kept it a few inches away from her body, and eventually lost the courage to touch her. He was still unsure how to act around her sometimes.

"We can wait for a bit? See if they turn up?" he suggested. 

Dany nodded. "But only a little while," she replied. "We need to get back to Rhaelya." 

They found a small rock to sit on, and waited side by side, neither uttering a word. The Unsullied stayed close by, but kept a respectful distance. 

After almost an hour had passed, Dany stood up, and requested to return to Rhaelya, and they made the trek back home. Once they arrived, Jon walked Dany back to her chambers, telling her they would keep visiting the place the dragons were spotted until they reappeared. She nodded, and bid him goodnight, but he could see how disappointed she was. 

The next day, Dany had Unsullied positioned in the clearing where the dragons were sighted, ordering them to come and find her if anything happened.

Days passed by, and no one ever came to her with the news she waited for. Jon could tell Dany was distracted, always thinking about the dragons. She often dropped out of their conversations, and sometimes didn't hear what he or Rhaelya had said to her. 

Each night for half a moon, Dany and Jon made the half hour trek to the clearing in the overgrown field, and as time went by, Dany's hope dwindled more and more, until she said that there was no point visiting anymore.

***

One afternoon, several days later, Dany was teaching Jon and Rhaelya some Valyrian. It pleased her that Jon was improving immensely with the language, and he could understand most of what Dany said to him, even if he couldn't always find the right words to reply. 

Just as he was repeating something she had said, Grey Worm walked into the room, and Dany turned her attention to him. He gave her a stern nod, causing her heart to lift in her chest. She knew exactly what that nod meant, and when she locked her gaze with Jon, it was clear he understood too. 

"Sweetling, Grey Worm is going to carry on teaching you," Dany explained to her daughter. "Your Father and I need to go somewhere. We'll be back for supper." 

Rhaelya looked slightly confused, but nodded anyway. "Alright, Mother," she said.

After Dany stood up and walked past Grey Worm, she raised her eyebrows to him. 

"Drogon," he mumbled under his breath.

An odd feeling took over Dany. She was both elated and saddened at the same time. While she was happy her son had returned, she had hoped one of the other two dragons had been sighted. Even so, she was excited to see Drogon again. It had been too many moons since she last saw him.

Dany turned to look at Jon. "Let's go," she said.

***

As they pushed their way through the overgrown grass towards the clearing, Dany almost broke into a run, and Jon had to speed his pace to keep up with her. 

"Drogon," Dany whispered under her breath when she spotted him.

Her son turned to her, and trilled with affection as she approached. She reached out a hand and placed it against his heated scales.

"I missed you," she said. "You've been gone for too long." 

Drogon pushed his head towards her hand, then his gaze focused on Jon who was keeping his distance, and he huffed, his breath hot on Dany's skin. He lifted his head high, glaring down at Jon, extending his wings and flapping them, scattering dust and small stones all around. Dany stumbled back as she watched her son, but she knew he was no threat to Jon. 

Drogon eventually calmed himself, and settled back on the ground, and Dany felt Jon press his body close to her back, peering over her shoulder. She could feel how tense he was, and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. 

"He won't hurt you," Dany said. 

Jon wasn't completely convinced. Even after all this time, Drogon still looked angry at him. It was the same look Grey Worm gave him sometimes. Both of them knew what he had done to Dany. Jon was sure if it wasn't for her presence right now, he would already be dead.

Drogon screeched and lifted his head, spreading his wings out either side of him. Jon flinched, expecting the worst to happen, but he quickly realised that the dragon was looking for something. He tried to follow Drogon's line of sight, and after several seconds, he spotted two shadows moving through the clear afternoon sky.

"Dany," he whispered, nudging her with his elbow. 

"I can see them," she mumbled back. 

They were gliding through the sky, growing bigger as they flew down to the ground. Dany felt light headed, and she grabbed onto Jon's wrist; needing something to hold onto. 

When the dragons got close enough, Dany could see one was covered in red scales the colour of wine with gold streaks running through it's wings, and the other had scales the same colour as the blue morning sky. They both landed beside Drogon with tiny _thumps_, and tilted their heads towards Dany and Jon, inquisitive of them.

"They're only babies," Dany said.

Jon wasn't sure if she was talking to him or not, but he replied to her anyway. "How old are they?" he asked. 

"They're about the same size as Drogon was when he was two." 

"Are they Drogon's?" Jon asked.

Dany nodded slowly, not daring to look away from the small dragons in case they disappeared. "I think so," she replied. 

She began to move forward cautiously, and the red dragon focused on her, blinking it's golden eyes as it flapped it's wings and hissed. 

"Dany," Jon said, grabbing onto her wrist. He was worried the noise was a warning sound. 

"It's alright," she said. "She won't hurt me." 

"She?" Jon echoed. 

Dany smiled to herself. "I think it's a she." 

She shrugged Jon's hand off her wrist and knelt down in front of the little dragons, reaching her arm out slowly, and gently brushing her fingers over the warm scales on the red one's neck. The dragon closed it's eyes, pressing it's head against Dany's arm, and she felt herself smiling as her eyes filled with tears of happiness. 

Drogon exhaled next to her, breathing hot air onto her shoulder, and Dany turned to look at him.

"I wish you could tell me where they came from," she told her son, sighing to herself.

Dany turned to look at Jon. 

"Come closer," she suggested. 

"I...don't think that's a good idea," Jon replied, eyeing up Drogon. 

Dany frowned at him. "Jon..." 

He could tell she thought he was being ridiculous, and so he released a shaky breath as he stepped forward, and knelt down beside her. The little blue dragon extended it's wings and screeched at him. Jon went to stand up, but Dany grabbed onto him.

"It's fine," she told him. "Trust me."

Jon tried to relax, but he couldn't, and when he glanced up to Drogon, he saw the larger dragon was staring down at him intimidatingly. 

"One of them could be Rhaelya's one day," Dany said softly. "If she bonds with them." 

"What?" Jon mumbled. Even though he wasn't looking at Drogon anymore, he could still feel the dragon's heated breath on the back of his neck. 

Dany turned her head towards Jon. "If Rhaelya bonds with one of them, she'll be able to ride a dragon of her own one day." 

"No, I didn't mean..." Jon shook his head. "I'm just surprised you want her to have a dragon." 

"Why?" 

"It's not exactly safe up there." 

"She will be fine. Stop worrying so much," Dany said, smirking to herself. "I never thought you would be more of a worrier than me." 

"Me either," Jon muttered.

Dany took hold of Jon's hand and guided it towards the blue dragon, forcing him to stroke it's head. She let go of his hand and he carried on running his fingers over the heated scales. It was different than how Drogon and Rhaegal felt; this dragon's scales seemed softer and less coarse.

"Rhaelya is going to love them," he whispered, almost too afraid to speak. 

"She is," Dany agreed. "They're going to make her so happy."

***

After spending some time with the dragons, Dany and Jon made their way home. Dany told Jon she planned to take Rhaelya to meet the dragons the following day, and they agreed not to mention them to her tonight, as they both knew their daughter would become too excited. 

Once they had eaten supper together, Dany got Rhaelya for bed, and her and Jon settled down to tell her a story. As always, Rhaelya was sat in the middle of both of her parents on her bed.

"Mother?" Rhaelya said, climbing under the covers.

"Yes, Sweetling?" Dany questioned.

"I want the Queen and King of Westeros story tonight."

Dany sighed. Her daughter had requested that story a few of times on their journey to Essos, but Dany couldn't get through the first part without wanting to cry. She knew it was because Jon was there, but she didn't think it would be so difficult to tell it in front of him. 

The first time she tried to tell it, her voice quietened to barely a whisper before it tapered off, and Rhaelya was confused as to what was wrong. Dany replied that she just remembered Jon had thought of another story he wanted to tell her, and luckily he caught onto the fact something was amiss, and told a different story.

The second time Rhaelya asked, Jon was wise to Dany's discomfort surrounding the tale, and he told their daughter a story about Ghost, which again distracted her from the original request. 

The third time, Dany told Rhaelya she didn't want to tell that story for a little while, but she promised she would tell her it soon. As her daughter was such a kind and sensitive soul, she accepted what Dany said, and crawled onto her Mother's lap to hug her, sensing that something was upsetting her.

Since then, Dany had hoped her daughter wouldn't bring the story up again, but it was her favourite, so she should have known she would request it again some day. When she looked down to Rhaelya, who was staring up to her with a wide smile on her face, Dany was struggling to say no. 

"Why don't I tell you a new story about the King and Ghost?" Jon suggested.

"No. Queen and King of Westeros," Rhaelya said adamantly, turning to look at her Mother. "Please. You said soon." 

Dany looked between Jon and her daughter, before nodding her head slowly.

"Alright then," she whispered. 

"Dany..." Jon said gently. 

"It's fine," she said, placing a hand on the top of his thigh, and smiling at her daughter. "You're right. I did say soon."

Rhaelya sat up straight and nodded enthusiastically. "You did!" she agreed, before falling silent, patiently waiting for the story to begin. 

Dany took a deep breath in and out to try and calm her nerves, but her face remained unusually warm and she was sure if she had been stood up, her legs would have felt weak. 

"There once was a King of Westeros, with curly dark hair, and a direwolf called Ghost who was his faithful companion," Dany began. "The King did many great things for his people, and the people of Westeros loved him." 

Jon placed his hand on top of Dany's as his heart tightened in his chest and a lump formed at the back of his throat. She squeezed his thigh gently before continuing the story. 

"One day, the King traveled a great distance to speak to the dragon Queen with silver hair. He wanted to ask for her help to defeat the Night King." 

"The Night King was really bad, Father!" Rhaelya told Jon. 

"I'm sure he was," he agreed.   
  
"As time passed, the Queen started to fall in love with the King," Dany said quietly, looking up towards Jon. "But she was afraid to let him into her life in case the King broke her heart." 

"He will never break her heart," Jon blurted out. 

Dany blinked in surprise, not expecting him to say anything during the story. Rhaelya took her Father's interruption in her stride, and copied what he had said.

"He will never break her heart," she repeated. 

"We'll have to wait for the rest of the story to find out," Dany replied, knowing they were no longer speaking about the made-up tale she was telling, but rather their own lives in the real world.

"I mean it, Dany," Jon said. 

"I know," she whispered. "But we should get on with the story." 

"Right." Jon nodded.

"Soon enough, the King fell in love with the Queen too," Dany said. "And she agreed to help him defeat the Night King, but they needed help from the evil Queen in the South."

Rhaelya crawled from beneath her covers and Dany lifted her hand from Jon's thigh to let their daughter onto his lap. Jon held onto her so she didn't fall. 

"Don't trust the evil Queen," Rhaelya said in a hushed voice. 

"I won't," Jon replied. 

"The Queen and King did," Rhaelya told him. "Didn't they, Mother?" 

"They did," Dany agreed. "She said she would help, and they believed her. And after meeting the evil Queen, the Queen and King fell deeper in love, and eventually they had their first kiss." 

Dany paused, and Jon could tell she was thinking about that moment they shared. He remembered it like it was only a few days ago, even though it had been years. He recalled knocking on her door on the boat to White Harbor, and her expression after opening the door; slight surprise that turned into excitement and desire. They didn't need to say anything to one another, they spoke only with their eyes as he silently questioned if he could enter her chambers, and she pushed the door open, standing aside to let him walk in. After he turned around and reached out to close the door, they still had their gaze connected, both knowing what was about to happen, and both wanting it so much, it almost felt like a need rather than a want. 

Dany watched as Jon became lost in his daydream, probably thinking about the exact same thing she was. She didn't want to speak again and disturb him, but she could see Rhaelya was waiting for her to carry on the story. 

"The King took the Queen to a beautiful white wonderland, where he grew up," Dany said, causing Jon to blink out of his daze and look back towards her. "And the Queen was so scared about meeting the King's family, but there was no need, because they were kind, and welcoming. His people accepted and respected her, and she became friends with both of his sisters."

Jon couldn't stop his eyes filling up with tears at her words, and the lump in his throat became bigger as he tried to fight off the guilt threatening to overtake his mind. He tried to focus on Dany's face, but his vision became so blurred, he wasn't sure she was looking at him anymore.

"The Queen and King faced many hardships in the winter wonderland, but they had each other to get them through it all," Dany said while Jon fought off his tears. It was unlikely he would get to the end of the story without crying. "And one night, when the Queen and King were talking about something important, the Night King and his army arrived."

Rhaelya gripped onto Jon. "It's okay, Father," she said. "Don't be afraid. It will be okay." 

Jon held Rhaelya close to his chest, glad that she couldn't see how upset he was. 

"By the end of the night, the Queen and King were safe, but they had lost many loved ones and loyal people who had fought for them. The Night King and his army had been defeated though, so the loss wasn't for nothing," Dany explained. "And after the battle, it was time to say goodbye to those who had died, and celebrate with those who were still alive. They had a feast, and the Queen and King stayed by each others side all night, not daring to let the other out of their sight for a moment."

"And they danced all night too," Rhaelya mumbled.

Dany could tell her daughter was growing tired, but she would stay awake for the end of the story, just like always. 

"That's right, they danced all night," she agreed.

"I didn't know the Queen could dance," Jon said. 

Dany gave him a slight shrug of her shoulders. "You never asked."

Jon bowed his head, feeling somewhat regretful for never asking Dany that. 

"After they had finished dancing, the Queen and King went back to the chambers they shared," Dany continued. "And the Queen planned to tell him that they were going to have a baby soon."

Jon felt fresh tears spring to his eyes, and he looked up to the ceiling, trying to blink them away. This is what should have happened between them – how their own story should have played out. 

He sniffed and looked back to Dany. "When the Queen told the King her news, he was the happiest he had ever been in his life," he said.

Dany understood what he was saying, and she nodded her head once. "From the moment the Queen found out, she couldn't wait to tell him." 

Jon's arm moved towards her and he took hold of her hand, still trying and failing to fight the tears gathering in his eyes. Dany moved her other hand and placed it on top of his as she spoke again.

"It was time for them to face the evil Queen in the South, and so the Queen and King traveled together, wanting to keep one another safe. The King rode on a green dragon, and the Queen rode a black one, and they killed the evil Queen and her army, managing to save the Kingdom...together," Dany said, whispering the last word. "The people of Westeros were overjoyed, and the Queen and King moved into the evil Queen's castle. Soon after, the Queen gave birth to a little girl, and the King was so pleased that he had a daughter."

Jon nodded to himself, pressing his lips into a thin line as his nostrils flared when he exhaled. "He was so happy," he whispered. Luckily Rhaelya was snuggled into his chest, falling asleep, and didn't know Jon was so upset. 

"And the family lived happily ever after..." Dany said as Jon started rubbing the top of her hand gently with his thumb. "They had three more children, and even more grandchildren." Her throat started to close up but she ignored it, wanting to finish the story without crying. "They ruled over the kingdom, building a world of their own, _together_. And eventually, after they grew very old, they died in each others arms, with a thousand happy memories shared between them." 

Jon leaned his head back against the wall behind him, breathing in sharply and closing his eyes. 

Dany glanced down to her daughter, noticing her eyelids were drooping.

"Come on, back into bed," she said to Rhaelya. 

Her daughter did as she asked, and got back under her covers. Jon stood up off the bed and quickly wiped his eyes of any tears, putting a smile on his face so Rhaelya didn't suspect anything was wrong. 

"Goodnight," Jon said, leaning over and kissing his daughter on the forehead. "Avy jorrāelan," he whispered. 

"Avy jorrāelan," Rhaelya replied sleepily. 

Dany stroked her daughter's cheek. "Goodnight," she said softly. 

"Goodnight, Mother." Rhaelya smiled and buried further into her covers, closing her eyes as Dany and Jon watched in silence. 

Once Jon was sure his daughter had drifted off to sleep, he began to sob softly. Dany looked across to him, and saw tears rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I knew it wouldn't be easy for you."

"It's fine," he sniffed. 

Dany shuffled closer to Jon, causing him to open his eyes. She moved one of her hands up to his face, wiping away what tears she could, and shook her head at him, trying to convey that he didn't need to be so upset. She brushed some of the dark curls near his right ear, before leaning forward and kissing him softly and tenderly, tasting the salty tears on his lips as she did so, and hoping the kiss comforted him in some way.

When their lips parted, she kept her head close to his and whispered. "Will you stay for a little while?"

Jon nodded. "For as long as you want me to." 

Dany led Jon over to her bed, and sat down in the middle of it, curling her legs up beside her.

"Sit," she said.

Jon did as she asked, and sat at the top of the bed, resting his back against the wall behind him.

"That story..." he said softly.

Dany looked him in the eyes. "You know what it was, don't you?" 

"What should have happened," Jon replied. 

"What I thought would happen," she told him. "I realise now how foolish I was."

"No," Jon said, placing a hand on her knee. "Dany, you weren't foolish."

"I was. It was too much to hope everything would be perfect," Dany whispered. "Nothing is ever perfect." 

"It could have been that way though. All of it." Jon sighed. "One of my biggest regrets is not making sure that the North and my sisters treated you with more respect. It was what you deserved." 

Dany noticed how his voice wavered as he said the word _sisters, _and her heart beat quickened in her chest.

"You must miss your family in Westeros," she said quietly.

"A bit," he admitted. 

"Do you plan on seeing them again one day?" 

Jon shuffled uncomfortably for a few seconds. "They will presume I'm dead by now." 

"I suppose you're right," Dany said. "It's strange that, isn't it? It's likely you've been presumed dead for years now. As far as I know, not a lot of people are wise to me being alive and even if they heard I was, I doubt they would believe it. Hardly anyone knows of Rhaelya either, so according to most of the world, we don't exist." 

A smile tugged at Jon's lips. "That's nice..." He frowned at his own words. "In a strange way."

"It is," Dany whispered, a far-off look appearing in her eyes, as if she was lost in another time and another place. She blinked and looked back at Jon. "But you didn't answer my question." 

He shook his head at her, not understanding what she meant. 

"Do you plan on seeing your family again one day?" she asked. 

"I haven't really thought about it."

"You must have," Dany replied. "I've thought about it. Surely you have too." 

Jon looked up to the ceiling, avoiding her gaze as he thought about how to reply to her. 

"Tell me, Jon," she requested timidly, as if she wanted the answer, but at the same time could do without it.

"I don't know," he said. "When I left King's Landing to go to the wall, I didn't think I would see them again. When I left Castle Black, I didn't know if I'd live long enough to see you, never mind them. When I spent time on the Iron Islands, all I cared about was you and Rhaelya. Then I came here..." He sighed quietly to himself. "I thought about seeing them, of course I did, but you and our daughter come first now." 

Dany watched him intently, not blinking for a while. "Do you want to see them?" 

"Not if you don't want me to," Jon replied. 

Dany shook her head, frowning. "You're not answering my question again. Stop trying to say everything to please me, or what you think I want to hear." 

"I—" Jon was about to deny what she had said, but he realised she was right. He did always try to say the right thing. He was terrified of saying something that might upset her, and push her further away. 

"I need you to be honest with me if this is going to work in the future," Dany said softly. She ran her fingers across the cover on her bed, watching the movements of her own hand before looking back towards Jon. "So...?"

"I would like to see them some day, yes," he replied. "But if I never see them again, that's okay too." 

"And Winterfell? Will you visit there in the future?"

"I can't go back there," Jon replied. "I'm a wanted man in Westeros." 

"Do you not trust your people to keep your whereabouts secret?" 

"They're not my people anymore," he said. "I'm not King in the North like I used to be."

"They are still your people, and they always will be," Dany reminded him. "They would be loyal to you, wouldn't they?" 

Jon shrugged. "Maybe." 

Dany turned to look at where her daughter was sleeping soundly. "She might want to visit, if she finds out Winterfell is where her father is from." 

Jon followed her gaze with his own. "What exactly do you plan on telling her?" 

Dany didn't move for several seconds, as if she was lost in her thoughts. 

"Everything," she mumbled, turning her head back towards him. "Everything about myself anyway. I won't tell her anything about you. It's up to you what you wish to tell her about yourself." 

It didn't take Jon long to make up his mind as to what he would do. "I'll tell her everything as well."

He noticed the flicker of fear in Dany's eyes after he spoke, and he moved forward to place a hand on her arm. "Is that alright?" he asked.

"We're going to lose her one day, you know that, don't you? She'll learn what I did, and what you did, and..." She chewed her bottom lip. 

"Dany," Jon whispered, leaning close to her so their heads almost touched. "You won't lose her." 

"She's going to hate me for what I did."

"You're her mother." Jon placed his palm against her cheek. "She won't hate you. She loves you too much." 

"You've seen what she's like. She's kind, and gentle. She won't be able to comprehend that a person could do what I did." Dany shook her head. "How can I expect my daughter to stand by me for something that I am so disgusted by?" 

Jon brushed his thumb softly against her cheekbone. "You need to move on from it," he told her gently. "It's been five years."

"You think that matters to the people's lives I took? Or the people who lost their wives, or husbands, brothers, sisters, sons..._daughters_." Dany struggled to say the last word. "It doesn't matter if five or fifty years pass. What I did that day destroyed lives, and I'm not speaking of those I killed, I mean those who survived and had to pick up the pieces."

A lone tear ran down her cheek, and Jon moved his hand to wipe it away. "What happened that day...I can't justify it. You can't justify it. No one can," he said. 

Dany's eyes filled with more tears, and Jon could see them flooding the bottom of her eyes. He knew as soon as she blinked, several would fall. 

"But the fact you feel this way shows me that you regret it, and you're sorry," he said.

"I am," Dany whispered. "Jon, I have never regretted anything more in my life. It makes me physically sick sometimes when I think about it." She reached up and wiped her own eyes.

"Rhaelya loves you," Jon told her. "I love you, and we both always will." 

Dany tilted her head forward as she began to cry, biting her top lip in the hope of silencing her sobs as much as possible. She wasn't sure exactly what or who she was crying for, but she couldn't stop. 

"Shhh," Jon said soothingly. 

He placed his hands on her shoulders, and Dany moved towards him, crying into his shoulder. She cried for a long time, and Jon held her as she did. He mumbled comforting words in her ear, and rubbed her back with his hand.

When Dany moved away from him, she still looked completely broken, and Jon didn't know what else to say to help her, but he wanted to try. He leaned forward to kiss her tear-stained cheek, then he placed a kiss on the end of her nose, and finally moved to her lips. 

Dany clutched onto the material of his jerkin, holding him close to her, not letting him break the kiss too soon. She tried to forget everything else in her mind and focused on the feel of his lips on hers, the leather underneath her palms, and the way his fingers threaded through her hair. Somehow, it worked, and Jon managed to make her forget her worries, if only for a minute. 

Dany pulled back gently. "Will you stay tonight?" she whispered. "Please." 

"Of course." 

Dany smiled at him weakly, before lying down on the bed, pulling Jon with her. After he had laid down, she shuffled towards him and placed her head on his chest, finding his heartbeat with her ear.

"This used to be my favourite place," Dany said. "I liked to listen to your heart because it made me feel safe, and..." 

"And what?" Jon whispered. 

"Like I was home," she replied. 

His heart drummed louder underneath her ear in response to what she said, and Dany felt him kiss the top of her head before he squeezed her tighter. 

"I forgot to tell you that I've thought of names for the dragons," she said. 

"Go on," Jon replied. 

"The red one will be Misaegal, and the blue, Joraerion." 

Jon smiled to himself. "And which do you think Rhaelya will ride?" 

"I don't know. That's up to her. She'll have to see which one she bonds with." Dany pushed herself up, leaning on Jon's chest and hovering over him. "Would you ever want to ride a dragon again?" she asked.

"No," Jon replied. "Not on my own anyway, and I don't think Drogon would let you take me for a ride on him." 

"I'm sure Rhaelya will take you for a ride if you ask nicely." Dany smiled. "I don't ride Drogon anymore." 

"You might someday," Jon suggested. 

"I might," Dany said, though she didn't sound convinced. 

As she stared at Jon, her mind drifted to Rhaegal, and what it was like when the both of them were gliding through the sky. She should have suspected something about Jon's connection to the Targaryen's back then, when her son was so happy to let Jon ride him. 

"Does it still bother you?" Dany questioned. "Who you truly are, and what that means for us?" 

Jon took a moment to realise what she was referring to, but as soon as he understood, he shook his head.

"No," he said. "I don't care anymore. I had a lot of time on my own to think about things, and I realised how stupid I had been, and that when it came down to it, everything was quite simple."

Dany's eyebrows lifted and she moved her head to the side, questioning him with her gaze.

"I loved you, Dany," he said. "I still love you, and I always will. Whether we share blood or not, you are still the person I fell in love with, and the person I want to marry and have a family with." 

A shy smile graced Dany's lips. "We already have a family together." 

"You know what I mean," Jon chuckled nervously.

"I do," she whispered, and then settled her head back on his chest as she closed her eyes.

"Avy jorrāelan," Jon said in hushed tone. 

Dany tried to reply, but she couldn't quite manage it, so instead, she tilted her head upwards, lifting her body slightly to kiss him lightly on the lips. It was a brief kiss and lasted only seconds, but it said what she could not, and it was more than enough for Jon.

Moments later, as she felt herself drifting off to sleep, a thought popped into Dany's head; one that she would have dismissed as impossible a year ago, but now, her heart lifted at the idea.

_Perhaps both dragons will have a rider of their own one day. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You are welcome to leave me your thoughts if you want to, and I hope you come back for the next update :) 
> 
> Also, if you do leave me a comment, I could do with some advice. I was thinking about adding a tag to this story...either "Sad ending" or "Happy ending" depending on what I've chosen to do (I think most people have guessed where it's heading already though) and I was going to add a couple of other ones too relating to what is to come, but I don't want to spoil things for people, so I would appreciate your thoughts on me adding tags. Thank you!


	14. Avy jorrāelan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, hope you enjoy the new update. As always, thank you for commenting, and reading the last chapter! I've added a tag to this story too based on what everyone said last chapter, so you all know what kind of ending to expect from this story.

When Dany woke up the next morning, the first thing she registered was two strong arms wrapped around her body. She smiled to herself, burying her face into Jon's chest, remembering how she had asked him to stay the night before. She could tell he was still asleep by his steady breathing. 

Lifting her head slightly to glance over to Rhaelya's bed, she saw the outline of her daughter's body under the covers. She turned to look at Jon, ready to shake him awake, but paused, and watched him sleep for a couple of minutes. He looked so calm and relaxed, and at peace. His mouth was closed, and there was the smallest of smiles on his lips. 

Eventually, she had to disturb him. "Jon," she whispered, nudging his shoulder. 

He forced his eyelids open, taking a few seconds to focus on her, but when he did, he broke out into a grin.

"Good morning," he said. 

"Good morning," Dany replied, smiling back to him before her expression turned more serious. "We should get up before Rhaelya sees you in my bed." 

"Right." Jon nodded, trying to hide his slight disappointment. 

Dany pushed herself up, and Jon missed the warmth of her body pressed against his. "When we take Rhaelya for a walk today, I don't think we should mention the dragons," she whispered. "Just in case they're not there." 

"Good idea," Jon agreed. He sat up and got off Dany's bed, following her over to their daughter's bed.

It wasn't unusual for Rhaelya to be woken by her Father in the morning, so when she woke up, she wasn't wise to the fact he had stayed the night. 

After Rhaelya was dressed by Dany, and Jon put her hair into two neat braids, they took her outside for the walk they had planned. She skipped along the paths, a few paces in front of her parents and just behind some Unsullied soldiers. Dany and Jon walked side by side, and not long after they left their house, he had taken hold of her hand as they walked, and didn't let go all throughout their walk. 

As they approached the place where they last saw the dragons, Dany ordered her Unsullied to stay behind with Rhaelya for a moment, and continued forward with Jon. She peered through the tall dry grass as she walked, trying to spot Drogon's large form up ahead, but she couldn't see him, and when she reached the area, there was nothing but emptiness.

"They'll come back," Jon said from behind her.

Dany sighed. "I suppose it was too much to expect them to still be here." 

"Do you want to wait for a bit?" Jon asked.

"No." Dany shook her head. "Rhaelya will only get restless." She looked around once more, willing the dragons to appear through the grass, or fly down from the clouds, but they never did. "We'll try again tomorrow," she said quietly.

Jon placed his arm around her shoulders. "We'll try again for as long as it takes," he said. 

***

Several days passed with no sign of the dragons, but Dany and Jon continued to walk with Rhaelya to the place they might be, in the hope that they would show. 

When the evenings came, Dany and Jon usually put Rhaelya to bed, and then went to spend an hour or two in Jon's chambers. They would mainly talk, and sometimes kiss, but nothing more than that. Dany was aware that Jon wanted more to happen between them, and if she was completely honest with herself, she wanted more too. She never let herself give into her desires though, and would always get up to leave Jon's chambers before she got carried away.

Jon noticed she always lingered in the doorway before leaving, and he hoped she would turn around and invite him back to her chambers to sleep beside her, but for five consecutive nights, she never made the suggestion, and so he didn't either.

On the sixth night, as she was lingering in the doorway, Dany placed her hand against the door frame, as if she was physically stopping herself from leaving the room. She turned around, looking at Jon, whose eyes lit up as soon as she focused on him. 

"Come with me," she said softly.

It was more of a demand than a question, but Jon didn't mind, and he followed her back to her chambers without any hesitation.

After they had settled down into Dany's bed, she whispered to Jon in the dark. 

"Would it be alright if you stayed here every night from now on?" 

Jon ran his fingers through her loose hair before he replied. "It would be more than alright."

"Good," Dany said. 

***

The following day, Jon and Dany informed Rhaelya that her Father would be sleeping in the same room as her from now on. As they expected, their daughter thought this was the best news ever.

That night, when Dany and Jon were laid in bed in the chambers they now shared with their daughter, Dany felt the bed dip as her daughter crawled onto it. 

"Mother," Rhaelya whispered. 

"Yes, Sweetling?" Dany questioned. 

"Can I sleep here with you and Father?" 

There was only one candle burning to light the whole room, so Dany couldn't quite make out Jon's expression in the darkness, but she was sure he would be smirking, just like her. 

"What's wrong with your own bed?" Dany asked. 

"I like your bed better," Rhaelya replied. "It's softer."

Dany contained a laugh that bubbled up in her throat. "Are you sure it's nothing to do with the fact your Father is here?" 

"No," Rhaelya denied, grabbing onto Dany's arm. "Please, Mother." 

"What do you think?" Dany asked Jon. 

Sitting up and peering at his daughter, Jon could just make out her silhouette. "I'm not sure there is room for all three of us." 

"There is!" Rhaelya said desperately. 

"I don't know," Jon teased her. "I can't see where you would fit."

"I can fit!" Rhaelya crawled over Dany so she was in the middle of both her parents. "We can all fit." 

Jon gasped, pretending to be shocked. "You're right!" 

"I know," Rhaelya said, getting under the covers in between her parents.

Jon laid back down and his daughter turned towards him, wrapping her small arms around his body. He could tell Dany was watching, and he wondered if she was bothered by the fact their daughter had snuggled up to him instead of her. Reaching out, he stroked Dany's cheek gently, and kept his hand there for a moment.

"Avy jorrāelan," Rhaelya mumbled sleepily. 

"Avy jorrāelan" Jon replied, still stroking Dany's cheek. 

Dany turned her head to lightly kiss Jon's hand. "Avy jorrāelan," she whispered. 

Jon didn't know if she was talking to him or Rhaelya, but he didn't dare believe that she could be directing her words to him, though he still had hope that one day she would. 

***

On the twelfth day since Dany and Jon last saw the dragons, they finally returned. 

As Dany approached the clearing and saw a glimpse of red and blue through the long yellow grass, her heart lifted. She spun around, grinning at Jon who was behind her, and he smiled back, knowing exactly what her grin meant. 

"Go and fetch Rhaelya," Dany requested. 

Jon nodded, and soon returned with their daughter. 

"I have a surprise for you, Sweetling," Dany told Rhaelya. 

Her daughter beamed at her. "What is it?!" she asked excitedly. 

Dany held her hand out. "Come and see." 

After leading her daughter through the grass, Dany looked down to see her reaction. Rhaelya's mouth hung open as she stared at the sight before her. 

"Mother! Look!" She shouted as she jumped up and down on the spot. 

Dany placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I can see," she said. "You wait here a moment with your Father, and then you can come and say hello. Is that alright?"

"Yes!" Rhaelya replied.

Dany walked to the dragons, wanting to be near them first before she brought her daughter over. Misaegal and Joraerion recognised her, both flapping their wings and singing to greet her as she approached.

"I have someone else I'd like you to meet," she told them, kneeling down on the ground. "She will be a rider to one of you some day." Dany ran a hand over both dragons necks. "I don't know which one, but that's up to you both to decide." 

Looking behind her, Dany motioned with her head for Jon and Rhaelya to come over.

Jon grabbed onto his daughter's shoulders before letting her approach. "Be quiet, slow, and gentle. Okay?" 

"Yes, Father," Rhaelya answered. 

As they both walked slowly and carefully over to the dragons, Jon could tell his daughter was struggling not to run forward and hug them, but to her credit, she stayed calm. After reaching her Mother, she looked directly to the dragons, not feeling intimidated by their curious stares at all. 

"Hello, dragons. I'm Rhaelya," she whispered, giving them a little wave of her hand.

Jon and Dany shared a smile at their daughter's politeness while Rhaelya looked over the dragons. They weren't as tall as she was, and they were a lot smaller than Big Drogon. They could definitely be her friends. 

"What are their names?" Rhaelya asked.

"This one is Misaegal," Dany replied, pointing to the red dragon, who blinked her golden eyes as she said the name, seeming to approve of it. "And this is Joraerion," she said, pointing to the pale blue one. "Do you like their names?" 

"Yes!" Rhaelya nodded confidently. "Misaegal and Joraerion," she repeated, causing the dragons to trill in response. "They know their names!" She gasped in delight. "Can I stroke them, please?"

"Just be gentle," Dany said.

Rhaelya reached her hand out towards Misaegal, and the little dragon nudged her hand playfully, causing her to giggle. 

"She likes you," Dany told her daughter. 

"I like her too," Rhaelya replied. 

Joraerion suddenly hissed and walked over to Jon, who was stood behind Dany and Rhaelya. Jon tried to move away from the blue dragon, but he kept following him, flapping his wings every so often. 

"He's your friend, Father," Rhaelya said to Jon. 

Jon looked over to his daughter and Dany. "I'm not sure about that." 

Smoke plumed from Joraerion's nostrils as he opened his mouth and Jon to rushed back over to Dany, the dragon close on his heels. 

"He's going to burn me," Jon fretted, standing behind Dany.

"He's not," she laughed. 

Rhaelya began to laugh too. "He's not," she echoed. 

Joraerion slithered past Dany and Rhaelya and up to Jon, before standing next to his right foot and rubbing his nose against Jon's leg. 

"See." Dany tilted her head up to look at Jon. "Our daughter was right. He is your friend." 

Locking his gaze with Dany, Jon raised one eyebrow to her. She smirked back to him, and shrugged her shoulders before standing up. As Dany stepped away from her daughter, Joraerion moved from Jon's legs, and sauntered over to Rhaelya.

"I hoped Drogon would be here too," Dany said quietly, so only Jon could hear.

"He'll come back," Jon said. "He always does." 

Dany tried to smile at him, but Jon could tell it was forced. He placed a kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arm around her. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck and began watching Rhaelya with the baby dragons. 

"Look at her," Dany whispered. 

While Rhaelya continued stroking Misaegal's back, she was chatting away about nonsense to the little dragons. Misaegal was enjoying all the attention, while Joraerion was hopping around, letting little screeches out of his mouth every so often. The noises he was making made it appear that he was talking back to Rhaelya, which she adored. 

Dany lifted her head to peer up at Jon, squinting a little to block out the bright morning sun. 

"Which one do you think she'll bond with?" she asked.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jon shook his head. "Misaegal by the looks of it," he answered. Dany smirked, causing him to raise his eyebrows. "You don't think so?" he questioned.

"No," Dany replied. "I think it will be Joraerion."

"I guess we'll see who is right in time," Jon replied. 

***

Rhaelya began requesting to see her _dragon friends_ every day, and Dany was happy to take her. Some days Misaegal and Joraerion weren't there, and Rhaelya was saddened that she didn't get to see them, but more often than not, they were there, and the little dragons were always so happy to see them. Drogon never came back, and Dany cried about it a couple of times into Jon's chest at night while they spent time in his chambers, but she knew her tears were pointless, and wouldn't make her son visit again.

One night, around a moon after Misaegal and Joraerion had first appeared, Jon noticed Dany's behaviour was different than normal. She seemed distracted as they put Rhaelya to bed, and afterwards, she said she would meet him in his chambers rather than walking with him like she normally did. 

Jon had been sat in his chambers for a while, waiting for her, and he had almost gone to find her, worried something was wrong, but in the end he stayed put. When the door to his chambers finally opened, and Dany walked in, Jon saw that she had Longclaw in her hand, and he tried to hide his shock.

His gaze traveled over the sword as Dany closed the door behind her and turned around to face him. He could tell she didn't know how to hold a weapon properly from the way she carried it stiffly by her side, staring at the blade like she was unsure what to do with it. Resting the tip of the sword on the stone floor gently, not pressing down enough to damage it in any way, she lifted her head to look at him. 

"I got into an argument with Grey Worm over this," Dany said. 

"My sword?" Jon questioned. 

She nodded quickly. "I asked for it back, and he didn't approve, because he knew what I intended to do with it." She approached him slowly, the sword swinging from her hand, hovering only an inch above the ground. "Back in Westeros, Grey Worm asked me what I wanted him to do with this after you gave it to him," she explained. "And I told him to keep it safe...and far away from you."

Dany stopped moving when she was stood right in front of Jon, and he eyed the sword, wondering what she was going to say next.

"I know you said you want to give it to Rhaelya one day, but I wanted to bring it with us for another reason," she said softly, lifting the sword slightly. "I want you to have it back, and you can keep it wherever you like...and use it as you please." 

Jon swallowed hard, and looked down to Dany's trembling hands. 

"Dany, you're shaking," he whispered. 

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not," he said. 

The blade of the sword reflected the candle light in the room when Dany lifted it higher. 

"Take it," she said. 

"I can't." He shook his head. 

"Please."

Jon stayed still, so Dany reached out to take his own hand, placing the pommel in his palm and closing his fingers around it, keeping her hands wrapped tightly around his so he didn't let go of the sword. Looking back up to his face, she saw the conflict in his eyes. He didn't know what to think, and she understood why. 

"When I last looked at this on the boat before we sailed here, I imagined a moment when I could give it back to you, and trust that you wouldn't hurt me again," Dany said, letting go of his hand and leaving Jon stood awkwardly holding the sword. She gave him a small smile. "And that moment is now," she whispered.

Jon's eyes filled with tears and he threw his sword to the side where it clattered on the stone floor, then pulled Dany into his arms. 

"Thank you," he said, pressing his cheek to the top of her head. 

He felt Dany wrap her arms around him "You're welcome," she whispered.

Jon broke their embrace and held her head in his hands. "I mean it, Dany. You don't know how much this means to me."

As she stared into his eyes, Dany felt her heart thudding in her chest and could hear it echoing in her ears. "I can imagine," she said softly. 

Dany saw a shift in Jon's eyes as they filled with lust, and she knew what he wanted. She had noticed it a few times before, but she had never given him any indication that she felt the same way, even though she did. Yet tonight, it felt different. Something had changed between them now, and she pulled him towards her, crashing her lips against his. 

Jon kissed her back as he grabbed onto her waist, moving his hands downwards, grazing her hips with his fingers, and Dany began to move towards his bed. Jon gladly let himself be led, and kept hold of her as they moved, making sure she didn't stumble as she walked backwards. When the edge of the bed hit the back of Dany's legs, she let go of Jon and flopped down onto the bed, before pulling him down to join her. 

Their lips connected again, and their kiss became rushed and clumsy as Dany fumbled with Jon's belt. He realised what she was doing and pulled back, placing his hand on her chest to push her away gently. 

"Dany," he murmered. 

Dany feared he had changed his mind, and that he was going to do what he had done all those years ago; when he used to kiss her and then stop, breaking her heart each and every time. 

Seeing the hurt in her eyes, Jon shook his head. 

"I want to," he assured her. "But are you sure you want to?"

"Yes," she whispered, moving closer so their lips almost touched. "I do." 

She closed the gap between them and kissed him again, grabbing onto his belt once more and managing to undo it, throwing it to the side. Jon broke their kiss to remove his shirt and Dany took advantage of the moment, running her hands over his bare skin, tracing all his muscles and scars with her fingers. It had been years since she last touched him like this, and she had missed it. Her gaze traveled up to his face, and when she locked her eyes with his own, he moved his head to the side ever so slightly; questioning if she wanted to continue. 

Dany reached down to the hem of her dress, pulling the thin garment over her head in one swift movement, knowing her actions would speak for her and show him she did want this.

Lying back down, Dany tried to pull Jon towards her so she could kiss him again, but he resisted, and she looked at him, puzzled. He stared down at her chest, slowly reaching out his hand, and brushing his thumb over the bottom of her left breast. 

Dany's throat instantly dried and her heart thudded faster under his touch when she realised what he was doing. This was the first time Jon had seen her scar. She was so caught up in their romantic tryst, she hadn't even considered keeping it covered somehow. Dany saw tears collect in Jon's eyes as he looked down at the scar like he couldn’t believe it was real, and she quickly placed her hand over his, covering the scar from his view. 

“Don’t look at it,” she whispered.

He continued to glare at her chest so intensely, it made Dany slightly uncomfortable. 

“Jon...” she mumbled under her breath, placing a hand under his chin and lifting it up so he had to look at her face instead.

“Let me see,” Jon said, trying to lift her hand out of the way. 

“No,” Dany refused, pressing down harder on his hand. 

“Please,” he begged.

He tried to move her hand again, and being stronger than her, he could easily push her hand out of the way if he really wanted to, but when she continued to hold his hand down, he didn’t force her to move. 

“Why?”

“I need to see it,” Jon replied. 

“No, you don’t.”

“I do," he said. 

She moved her other hand up towards his own scar near his heart, and ran her fingers over the ridged skin. "I don't want it to ruin things between us." 

"It won't," Jon insisted. He took hold of her hand resting on his chest, and lifted it up to his lips, kissing her fingers, and then clutched it close to his heart. "I promise," he whispered. 

After some hesitation, Dany nodded, and slowly lifted her hand. Jon waited a moment before he removed his too, and as he stared down at her scar, Dany wasn't sure what he was feeling. She saw a range of emotions appear and disappear on his face; guilt, regret, sadness, anger, fear. 

The pink gash in her skin was smaller than Jon had expected. It was thinner than his own scar, and no longer than his little finger. If he positioned his thumb in the right place, he could easily cover it up and pretend it wasn't there, but he knew it was still there. It will always be there; a constant reminder of what he did to her. 

He looked at the scar for less than a minute, but it was more attention than Dany had given it herself in the past five years. She never looked at it for more than a few seconds, and could only recall seeing the wound four times since it happened.

Jon shook his head. “I’m so sorry." He lowered his body to rest on top of hers, pressing his cheek against her scar. “I’m so sorry,” he repeated. 

Dany began running her hand through his curls. “I know you are," she replied gently. 

Jon began to sob quietly, and after a few seconds, Dany felt his tears land on her scar, trickling down her side onto the bed below. She continued to move her hand through his hair, letting him cry for as long as he needed to, and listening as he mumbled apologies over and over again. 

Eventually, Jon’s sobs turned to sniffles, and he lifted his head from her chest. His eyes were swollen and pink from crying.

“Dany...” he whispered. 

Her hand moved from his hair down to his face, and she traced along his beard with her fingers. She knew exactly what she wanted to say it to him, and knew it was what he desperately wanted to hear too. 

_Don’t worry, I forgive you._

But no matter how much she thought about it, she couldn’t say it, because it wasn’t the truth. She didn’t forgive him, and she never would, but that didn't mean she couldn't move on from what happened. It didn't mean she didn't want to be with him, or that she was going to stop herself from loving him. 

"Avy jorrāelan,” she whispered.

The change that occurred in Jon’s eyes as he processed her words made her smile. The despair melted away almost instantly, and his pupils dilated as the expression on his face changed to one of relief, and love. 

Jon moved forward to kiss her, more passionately than the last time, and she matched his actions, arching her back from the bed to reach him better. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, and Dany finally let herself give into her desires. 

***

It was impossible for Dany to keep the smile off her face after what had just happened between her and Jon. For a while now, she had been relaxed in his warm embrace as his fingers ran over her back, going from one shoulder blade to the other repeatedly. 

"Jon," she whispered. 

"Hmm?" 

Dany moved away from his chest and laid back down next to him so she could look at him properly. 

"I going to ride Drogon again," she said. "Whenever he comes back."

"I'm glad, I know you both miss it," Jon said as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"I want it be like it was," Dany whispered. "When I enjoyed riding him, like when we rode together."

"I remember," Jon replied. 

"I still think about that day sometimes," Dany admitted. "When you took me to that waterfall, and I said–"

"We could stay a thousand years," Jon spoke for her.

His words caused tears to spring to Dany's eyes. "What if I said that to you now, Jon?" 

Jon took a moment to understand what she meant, but when he did, he moved his hand from her face and took hold of her hand instead.

"Say it," he said. 

"We could stay a thousand years," she said quietly. 

Jon leaned forward, touching his nose to hers, causing her to smile. "I'll stay anywhere with you, and Rhaelya...and Drogon, and Misaegal, and Joraerion." 

Dany moved her chin upwards so that she could place a quick kiss on his lips, and remained close to him, feeling completely content in that moment. 

***

It turned out Dany was right after all, and as the moons passed, Rhaelya began to bond with Joraerion rather than Misaegal, though she still remained close to the red dragon too. Dany found so much joy in watching her daughter spend time with the little dragons, who were growing rapidly; much faster than she remembered her own children growing at that age. 

Jon and Dany fell deeper in love as time went by, something which Dany didn't think was possible. She felt herself slowly giving everything to him again; all her love, time, and trust. She always looked forward to their time alone together in Jon's chambers. Some nights they made love and others they didn't, but they enjoyed it all the same. 

One afternoon, Jon, Dany, and Rhaelya were spending time with Joraerion and Misaegal. The dragons were now slightly bigger than Rhaelya, even though she had grown a bit too over the past moons. 

Dany turned towards Jon, glancing down to Longclaw attached to his side. He only carried the sword around when they left the house, other than that, he kept it in his chambers. Dany felt completely comfortable around the sword now, trusting that he wouldn't use it unless he needed to. 

She rested a hand on his arm to get his attention, and he tore his gaze from their daughter to look at her. 

Dany took a deep shaky breath. “Jon....I...when we," she stuttered.

Jon was surprised she was acting this way. Dany hardly ever struggled with her words. 

“Dany?” He questioned.

She closed her eyes and nodded her head, as if she was mentally telling herself everything was okay.

“Thank you,” she said. 

"What for?" he asked. 

"For giving me a family." 

Jon smiled at her. "You don't have to thank me." 

"I do." Dany nodded, moving her gaze down to his chest. "And I know that we still hope for Aemon someday..."

"Dany," Jon whispered. "It's okay." 

He knew that she had doubts that they would have another child. Dany had voiced to Jon that she thought she would be with child by now, and she feared that it would never happen.

"I've told you it doesn't matter to me," Jon said. He grabbed her hand and dipped his head down to meet her gaze. "If we don't have more children, then I've got enough, and if you do carry a babe again soon, then I'll love them just as much as Rhaelya. Either way, it's okay.” 

Dany placed her other hand on top of his, squeezing it gently in her grip. Jon watched their hands as she spread his hand out flat and moved it towards her body, placing his palm against her stomach.

Jon locked his gaze with hers, a look of both disbelief and joy forming on his face, and Dany smiled and nodded, confirming his suspicions.

"Aemon," she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts if you would like to leave them, and I hope you come back for the next update :)


	15. Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Thank you for reading the last chapter, and leaving me comments or kudos. I hope you enjoy this next one too!  
Just so it's not confusing to anyone, in this chapter the regular text is the present, and the italic sections are flashbacks over the past several months.

  
"Jon, I'm scared," Dany whispered. 

"It's okay," he replied. "Everything will be fine." 

Dany gripped onto his hand, inhaling through her nose as a wave of pain tore through her body. _You've done this before_, she told herself, _you can do it again_.

"Everything will be fine," she mumbled under her breath. 

"It will," Jon told her. "I promise." 

***

_From the moment Dany had revealed to Jon that she was with child, he had asked many questions. He told her he wanted to know everything, from how she felt, to how different it was compared to Rhaelya. She answered all the questions she could, even the ones she was unsure he would want to hear the answers to. _

_Every night after Dany told Jon the news, he would lie behind her in their bed, wrapping his arms around her middle protectively. Sometimes Rhaelya still snuck over to join them if she woke up in the middle of the night, but even if she squirmed in between her parents, Jon ensured he still had a hand on Dany's stomach._

_A couple of days later, Dany turned to him in bed, just before they went to sleep. _

_"I wish to go back to the Iron Islands for his birth," she said. "I feel safer there, and Yara will be able to help me again like she did with Rhaelya."_

_Jon didn't even consider protesting. "When do you want to set sail?" _

_"In a moon or two," Dany replied, snuggling into his chest. "I want to be there in plenty of time." _

_"Alright then," Jon murmured into her shoulder, closing his eyes as sleep threatened to overtake him._

_"Jon?" Dany whispered. _

_"Hmm?"_

_"When the time comes, will you stay with me?" she requested. _

_"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he replied. _

***

"Please don't leave," Dany said to Jon. 

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied. He kissed her on the forehead, and her skin felt warmer than usual. 

"Thank you," she mumbled, grabbing onto his arm. 

It had been a while since Dany's labour began, and the pain was becoming increasingly worse, though she could tell she was nowhere near ready to give birth yet. Yara was visiting occasionally, but Dany had said she was fine with Jon, and that she would send for her friend when she felt closer to giving birth. 

"Is Rhaelya okay?" Dany asked. "Send someone to check on her, Jon." 

"She's fine," he assured her. "Grey Worm is looking after her, remember? And Yara will be there too most likely." 

"Has someone told her what's happening? That Aemon is coming?"

"I asked Yara to tell her," Jon said. 

"Thank you." Dany nodded. 

She placed her forehead against Jon's shoulder as the pain coursing through her body subsided, and she managed to smile to herself at the thought of how excited Rhaelya was about having a baby brother. 

***

_Dany and Jon had decided to tell their daughter the news of Aemon on her fifth name day. They had sat her down, and told her they had something important to say. While Rhaelya was waiting patiently for her parents to keep talking, it became obvious to Dany how nervous Jon was, and she placed her hand on his forearm, hoping it gave him some comfort. He was grateful for her touch, and grasped onto her hand as he took a deep breath. _

_"You know how Drogon is your brother?" Jon asked his daughter. _

_"Yes." Rhaelya nodded. _

_"Well soon, you're going to have another one," Jon explained._

_Rhaelya gasped as her eyes widened at the news. "Another brother?"_

_"We think so," Jon confirmed._

_Rhaelya stood up and jumped over to her parents, grabbing onto Jon's arm. "Will he be as big as Big Drogon?" _

_"Big Drogon?" Jon muttered to himself, before realising Rhaelya had got mixed up. "No, no, no." He shook his head. "Your new brother won't be a dragon." _

_He gave Dany a worried glance, scared he'd messed things up, but she smiled to show it was alright. _

_"Your brother will be a person, like me, and your Father, and you," Dany explained._

_Rhaelya looked confused for a few seconds, tilting her head to the side as she considered the new information, then her expression brightened and she smiled at her parents. _

_"When can I have him?" she asked._

_"In around four or five moons," Dany replied._

_Rhaelya huffed and frowned. "That's so long away!"_

_Jon ran a hand over his daughter's braids. "It will go quicker than you think."_

_"What's his name?" Rhaelya questioned. _

_"Aemon," Jon told her. _

_"Aemon," Rhaelya repeated with a smile. "Where is he now?" _

_"In your Mother's belly," Jon replied. _

_Rhaelya looked towards Dany, narrowing her eyes at her Mother's stomach. Dany was unsure if her daughter had ever taken notice of pregnant women before, and she certainly had no idea where babies came from. _

_After a while, Rhaelya burst into a fit of giggles and leaned on Jon's knee to keep herself upright. "No he's not!" _

_"He is," Dany insisted._

_Rhaelya's laughter ceased and she looked between her parents with her mouth hung open. She shuffled over to her Mother and placed her hands over the small bump on Dany's stomach._

_"Why is he in there?" Rhaelya mumbled. _

_"Your brother isn't big enough to come out yet," Dany replied. "He's staying in there until he's grown a bit more and can come out to meet us all." _

_Rhaelya continued to stare at her Mother's stomach and a small smile appeared on her face. "When he comes out, will he be able to play with me?" she asked._

_"When he's a little bit older," Jon said. "He'll be too young to play when he's first born." _

_Dany covered Rhaelya's hands with her own. "You'll be able to feel him kick in the next few moons." _

_"Really?!" Rhaelya exclaimed. _

_"Really." Dany nodded with a smile._

***

The afternoon changed into evening and there was still no sign of Aemon. Dany was sitting by the window of their chambers, looking out over the calm sea surrounding the castle. The weather had been pleasant that day, and the sky was so clear, the stars were becoming visible as nightfall approached. 

"It's almost time for Rhaelya to go to bed," Dany said. She turned to look at Jon, who was stood right behind her. "Will you go and tell her a story and explain that she'll have to stay in Yara's chambers tonight? Grey Worm can watch over her." 

"I don't want to leave you," Jon said, glancing around the empty room. 

"Send Yara in to stay with me until you come back," Dany said. "And I'll have one of the Unsullied fetch you if anything happens." She took hold of his hand and ran her fingers over his skin. "Please, Jon, Rhaelya can't go to bed without her story." 

Jon sighed and nodded. "I'll be back as quick as I can," he said, lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing the back of it. 

***

_By the time they set sail for the Iron Islands, Dany's bump was a lot larger, and while she had felt her child stirring within her, Jon and Rhaelya still couldn't feel anything from the outside._

_Jon was becoming slightly impatient, but knew there wasn't anything he or Dany could do, so he had stopped asking her if the kicks were becoming stronger, because he was wise to the fact he was asking too much._

_Rhaelya didn't care about coming across as impatient, and she would often sit beside Dany with a hand on her Mother's bump telling Aemon to kick. Other times Rhaelya would place her ear near Dany's bellybutton whispering to her brother that he needed to hurry up. _

_Several days into their journey to Westeros, Dany, Jon, and Rhaelya were spending the afternoon in their chambers. Rhaelya was playing with her toys on the floor, lost in a fantasy world in her imagination, while Dany was sat next to Jon, helping him carve out a new wooden direwolf for Aemon. They both knew he would be much too young to play with it for a while, but Jon had wanted to make one anyway, and Dany asked if she could assist. She left him to do most of the work, but he had let her chip away at the block of wood a few times, helping it take shape. _

_"Who do you think he will look like?" Dany whispered. _

_"I didn't have a specific wolf in mind," Jon answered, not looking up from the wood as he continued working on it. _

_Dany laughed quietly. "I didn't mean the toy. I meant Aemon." _

_Jon stopped what he was doing and looked up towards her, chuckling when he realised the mistake he'd made. _

_"He'll look like you," he said. "I imagine him with your hair and eyes. The same smile as you and Rhaelya, and he'll have your determination too." _

_"And what will he have of yours?" Dany asked. _

_Jon shrugged. "What do you want him to have of mine?" _

_"I don't mind, as long as there's something of you in him," Dany replied. She nodded towards the wood in his hands. "Perhaps your skills in wood carving," she suggested, receiving a short laugh from Jon. _

_"Then Aemon would be able to make toys for his own children," Jon said as he began his work again. _

_The thought of grandchildren made Dany's heart lift with joy. So many questions rushed through her mind. How many grandchildren would her and Jon have? Who would they look like? Would they ride dragons too? Was there more dragons out there somewhere? What would their grandchildren's names be?_

_A hard kick from Aemon brought Dany back to reality and she placed a hand on her bump, feeling another kick from the outside this time. She quickly grabbed onto Jon's hand, and pulled the wood from his grip, placing it on his lap, before she positioned his palm on her stomach. Pressing lightly, she waited with bated breath for her son to move again. When she felt the kick from within, she knew Jon had felt it too from the quiet gasp that escaped from his lips, and the way his eyes filled with tears. _

_"Dany..." he whispered. _

_"I'm sorry you missed this the first time," Dany said, stroking Jon's cheek with her other hand._

_"It's okay," Jon said. "I'm here now, and I'll be here for any others we have." _

_"Do you still want four children?"_

_Jon nodded. "But I'll be happy with however many we get." _

_"What do you want after Aemon?" _

_"I don't care." Jon shook his head. "Sons, daughters...either will be fine."_

_"I hope I can give you two more," Dany said softly. _

_Jon raised his gaze to look at her, and moved his hands up from her rounded stomach to take hold of her head. "It doesn't matter if you can't, Dany. We're lucky enough with what we've got."_

_Dany smiled at him, turning to look at her daughter. "Sweetling, come here," she called, causing Rhaelya to stop playing with her toys and rush over to her Mother._

_Taking hold of her hand, Dany positioned it over the place where Aemon was kicking. Rhaelya waited patiently, and when Dany felt her son's next kick, her daughter's face brightened instantly. _

_"Aemon!" Rhaelya exclaimed. "I can feel him!" She looked towards her Father. "Father, I can feel him! He's kicking!"_

_"And it won't be long now until he's here," Jon told her._

***

Midnight came and went, and Jon had lost count of how long it had been since Dany first went into labour. When he put Rhaelya to bed, she was a little bit confused as to why she couldn't come and sleep in the same chambers as her parents, but after her Father told her a story about direwolf pups, she had drifted off to sleep, and Jon felt safe leaving her under Grey Worm's watch.

Dany hardly spoke anymore, and had taken to lying on her bed, closing her eyes whenever she wasn't in pain. Her whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat, and it was clear how exhausted she was becoming. Jon was beginning to worry, though he was trying not to show it.

A few minutes later, Dany opened her eyes again, and looked towards Jon, who was sat beside her bed on a chair.

"Jon," she mumbled. "Help me, please." 

"What do you want me to do?" he asked desperately. 

"Lie with me," she whispered weakly. 

Jon did as she asked, and climbed onto the bed to hold her close, slowly rocking her back and forth as he whispered soothing words into her ear, wishing he could take her pain away. 

***

W_hen they arrived on the Iron Islands, Rhaelya was so excited to see Yara again, and ran up to her to give her a hug, telling her how she was going to have a new brother soon. _

_Yara had smirked as she glanced down to Dany's large bump. "Well, I would say I'm surprised," she said. "But I can't say that I am." _

_Later that day, after they settled into their shared chambers, Dany told Jon she had something to show him. She led him down the corridors of Pyke, and up a flight of stairs before coming to a room with a lock on it. Jon expected Dany to need a key, but when she pushed the heavy wooden door, it swung open easily. _

_Inside the room it was quite cluttered; a few chests were dotted around the room, and the middle was full of wooden tables and chairs all piled on top of each other. Blankets were thrown over some of the furniture, and everything was covered in dust. _

_Dany maneuvered through the obstacles in the room until she reached a wooden chest in the corner, eyeing it up before looking behind her._

_"Come here," she said to Jon, beckoning him over by tilting her head to the side. _

_When he reached her, Dany started to lower herself to the floor, but Jon quickly grabbed onto her, helping her down. He knew she found it more difficult to move around these days. After Dany was sat on the floor, she ran her hand over the wooden chest, leaving a clean trail in the dust, and undid the clasps so she could push the lid open. _

_Jon knelt down, sitting beside Dany, and looked over the items in front of him. He could see some of the dresses he remembered her wearing in Westeros, along with couple of cloaks too. Nestled on top of the different materials were multiple three-headed dragon pins in varying sizes, a small leather pouch that appeared to be full of something, and the silver chain she often wore wrapped around her body whilst in Westeros. _

_"These are the things I brought from Dragonstone. My clothes, and some of my jewellery, my dragon pins, and..." Dany swallowed hard and focused her gaze on the chain. She picked it up slowly and sighed as she pulled the links through her fingers. _

_"I remember you had that on the first time I met you," Jon said, brushing his fingers over a link in the chain._

_"I did."_

_"I was terrified that day," he admitted._

_"It showed," Dany said, causing Jon to laugh. She smiled at him. "I was a little nervous too." _

_"I couldn't tell," he told her. Jon gripped onto part of the chain himself. "You always have been good at hiding your true emotions from strangers." _

_"It's hard to believe we were strangers at one point in time," she said. _

_"I know," Jon agreed. "I can't imagine not knowing you now." _

_Silence fell on the room as they stared at the chain in their hands. Memories of Dany wearing it flashed through Jon's mind so fast, he could hardly separate them. He remembered when they were in the caves beneath Dragonstone, when he first touched Drogon, when Dany rescued him beyond the wall, the meeting in the Dragonpit, when she agreed to sail with him to White Harbor, arriving in Winterfell together, riding Drogon and Rhaegal together, battling at Winterfell together, and then the last time he saw her wearing it._

_"I haven't worn it since that day," Dany whispered, as if she could read his thoughts. "And I cried the first time I saw it again."_

_Jon's throat felt dry and he clung to the chain tighter, until the links were digging into his palms enough to cause him pain. "Why did you keep it?"_

_"I want to give it to someone," Dany replied. _

_He stared into her eyes, and Jon seemed able to guess what she was thinking just from the way she looked back at him. _

_"Rhaelya," he realised. _

_Dany nodded. "Since I found out about her I always wanted her to have it some day," she said. "I will have to think of something to give Aemon too." She instinctively placed a hand on her bump, like she did almost every time she said his name. "Perhaps I could give him one of the pins." Dany nodded towards the three-headed dragon pins in the chest. _

_"I'm sure he'd like that," Jon replied. "I don't have anything else to pass on except Longclaw, so our children will have to share it." _

_"That won't be a problem for Rhaelya," Dany said. "She's too kind to refuse." _

_"She'll probably give it to him anyway," Jon chuckled. "I doubt she'll want to use a sword when she's older."_

_Dany raised her eyebrows. "She may surprise you."_

_As Jon looked at Dany, he had an image appear in his head. Their daughter was fully grown; a beautiful young woman with her hair styled into intricate braids. She was gliding through the sky, riding on Joraerion, whose blue scales glistened in the sun like jewels. High up in the clouds, Rhaelya looked the picture of a warrior Queen, with Dany's dragon chain across her chest, and Longclaw attached to her hip. _

_Dany tugged at the chain in Jon's hands, bringing him out of his daydream. He let it slide from his fingers and watched as she started to place the chain back in the chest, looking longingly at it as she did so. He grabbed onto her wrist, stopping her from moving any further. _

_"Do you ever wish to wear it again?"_

_Dany hesitated for a moment before she nodded. "Sometimes, but I don't know if it would be too difficult."_

_Jon held his hand out towards the chain. "May I?" he asked._

_Dany passed it over to him, and he stood up, offering his hand to help her stand up too. She took his hand gratefully, letting him pull her off the ground. As soon as Jon began fiddling with the ends of the chain, Dany knew what he was about to do, but she didn't stop him. Her gaze followed his movements as he wrapped the chain around her body, positioning the three-headed dragon embellishment at her left shoulder and attaching the two ends of the chain together. _

_Dany remained silent as she glanced over the chain. It felt strangely heavy to her, and the metal dug into her shoulder more than before, though her clothes were much thinner than the ones she wore last time she had the chain on. _

_When she looked back up to Jon's face, he was staring back at her. _

_"How does it feel?" he asked softly._

_Dany shook her head. "I..." _

_Grabbing onto the chain, she pulled it away from her body slightly, and looked at the three-headed dragon resting below her left shoulder. The detail was almost the same as the last time she saw it. She could see a few surface scratches, but nothing to show that it had been years since it was last worn. _

_"You put it across the wrong shoulder," she said. _

_"No, I didn't," Jon replied. "I meant to do that." He took hold of her forearms, making her let go of the chain. _

_"Why?" Dany whispered. _

_"I thought it might be easier to wear it if it doesn't look exactly the same," he replied. _

_Dany considered what he had said for a moment, but eventually shook her head, undoing the chain. _

_"Perhaps one day," she said, passing the chain back to him. "But not yet." _

***

For the last part of her labour, Dany was sat in between Jon's legs, gripping onto his hands and leaning against him. When their child finally entered into the world, she closed her eyes in relief, resting her head on Jon's chest as she tried to catch her breath. She was aware of him mumbling something to her as he kissed the top of her head, but she was too worn out to reply.

Dany waited for the sound of a baby's cry, and when she heard it, she opened her eyes to see dark hair poking out of a bundle of blankets in Yara's arms. _Jon's hair_, Dany thought,_ not mine._

As Yara walked closer to them, Jon supported Dany from behind when he noticed how weak she was. 

"Is he alright?" Dany mumbled, taking their child in her arms.

"_She_," Yara corrected her. "You have another daughter." 

Dany's eyes widened, and her heart fluttered in her chest as she entered into a daze, feeling disconnected from her body as she let her daughter's cries wash over her._ How could I have got it so wrong?_ She wondered. 

The next few moments passed in a blur. Dany was aware of Jon taking their daughter from her arms and stepping away as Yara was speaking to her, but she stayed mostly still, and let the two of them do everything around her. They moved as if they were in slow motion, and Dany struggled to focus on anyone or anything.

Eventually, she saw Yara head towards the door to leave the room, and Dany waited until she had closed the door behind her before she turned her attention to Jon and their daughter. He was holding her so naturally; as if she belonged in his arms. Dany's gaze traveled up to Jon's face, and he instantly saw the slight panic in her expression.

"What's wrong?" He worried, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

Biting her bottom lip, Dany shook her head. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled as her eyes filled with tears.

Jon moved his face down towards hers. "Sorry for what?" 

"Aemon," Dany managed to whisper. 

"Dany..." he sighed, shaking his head, before kissing each of her cheeks, one after the other. “It's alright. I love her." 

"You don’t mind?” Dany asked.

“No,” Jon gasped. “Gods no." He smiled at her. "I don’t care if all our children are daughters. It doesn't matter to me.”

"But what about Aemon?"

"Maybe we will have a grandson named Aemon," Jon suggested. "But even if we only have granddaughters, that's okay too."

She nodded, and Jon held our their daughter towards her. Dany took her gratefully, studying her face when she was cradled in her arms. She was very similar to Rhaelya, inheriting most of Jon's features rather than Dany's, and when her eyelids fluttered open, her eyes were the same as Jon's.

“She looks more like you than Rhaelya does.” Dany said quietly, looking at Jon, who was staring down at their daughter with nothing but pure and unwavering love.

Jon met Dany’s gaze. “Do you mind?” 

She smiled at him, shaking her head. “I don’t care if all our children look like you.” 

Jon crawled onto the bed beside Dany and wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, dipping his head down, kissing her lightly on the lips and keeping his head close to hers afterwards. 

“I don’t think we can call her Aemon though,” he said.

Dany moved her finger to their daughter’s hand, stroking her soft skin. “No, I don’t think we can.”

"Do you have any ideas?" Jon asked. 

"No," Dany replied. "Do you?" 

Jon didn't answer, and when Dany looked at him, she noticed a slight smile on his lips. 

"You do have an idea?" 

"I did hope we might have another daughter some day, so I had a name in mind for her," Jon admitted. 

"What is it?" she asked.

"Daella," he replied. Dany raised her eyebrows at him, and Jon cringed. "You don't like it?" 

She looked back to her daughter, who was staring up at her with wide eyes. After a slight pause, Dany placed one of her hands on top of Jon's. "I think it's perfect," she said.

He grinned, relieved she liked his suggestion. "It reminded me of your name, and your Mother's name too." 

Dany felt touched that he had put so much thought into choosing their daughter's name. She watched as Jon gently brushed his fingers across Daella's little hand, causing their daughter to flex her fingers and sigh. 

"She's so small," Jon muttered.

Dany had to hold back tears as she realised how different this was to when Rhaelya was born. She remembered crying as soon as she was left alone with her first daughter, when it dawned on her how many people were missing that she wished could be beside her. 

"She's so perfect," Dany said faintly as she rocked Daella in her arms.

"She is," Jon agreed. 

They both stared down at their daughter in silence, enjoying the moment together. When Jon glanced to Dany, he could see she was struggling to keep her eyes open. 

"You should rest," he said. "Here, I'll look after her."

Jon held his hands out and Dany thought about telling him she was fine, but she wasn't. She was completely exhausted. 

After she passed Daella to Jon, he leaned back against the wall behind their bed, and Dany lowered her head onto her pillow. She watched Jon for a while, before he looked towards her, catching her stare with his own. He smiled at her as tears glistened in his eyes.

"Thank you," Jon said.

She smiled sleepily, taking hold of his arm as she closed her eyes. "You're welcome, my love," she replied softly.

As Dany gave into her exhaustion, and drifted off to sleep, Jon blinked away the tears in his eyes. That was the first time she had called him _my love_ since she wrote the letter to him all those years ago, and she had said it so easily too; as if it felt natural for her to call him that.

Jon stroked Dany's hair before he leaned down to kiss his daughter on the forehead. 

"Avy jorrāelan, Daella," he said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it, and as always, I would like to hear what you thought if you want to let me know. 
> 
> Also as I won't be updating until next week, I just want to say Merry Christmas in advance to anyone who celebrates it. I hope you have a lovely time :)


	16. Words of the Past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
First off, I am sorry for the slight delay with this chapter. I was quite busy over the Christmas holiday and didn't get as much chance to write as I wanted.  
But I hope you enjoy this update. It's a bit longer than usual, so hopefully that will make up for the wait since the last chapter :)

Dany hushed her newborn daughter as she began to whine in her arms. It had only been a short while since Daella was born, and both Dany and Jon knew that Rhaelya would be desperate to meet _Aemon_. 

"What are we going to tell Rhaelya?" Dany asked in a small voice. She was nervous as to how their daughter would react after finding out she had Daella instead of a brother. 

Jon sighed beside her. "That we made a mistake." 

"That _I_ made a mistake," Dany corrected Jon. "I was the one who told you it was Aemon from the beginning." 

"I didn't question it either. It was the both of us," Jon said. "Dany..." He placed his hand on her shoulder, feeling how tense she was beneath his touch. "It will be alright." 

She continued to avoid making eye contact with him, and Jon knew she didn't believe him. 

"Could you go and bring her to us please?" she requested. 

"Are you sure?" Jon asked. 

Dany nodded to him, and he waited a moment to see if she changed her mind, but when she didn't, he squeezed her shoulder gently, and walked out of the room to find his daughter. 

Once Dany was left alone with Daella, she stared down lovingly at her, watching as she fell asleep contentedly in her arms. 

"Hello, Daella," Dany whispered in a soft tone. "You're going to meet your sister soon, and she is going to love you so much. Her name is Rhaelya. Your Father picked that name for her a long time before she was born. It was when I thought any children of my own were merely a dream." 

Dany rocked Daella slowly while she continued to speak. "And your Father picked your name too. I didn't even know he had thought about what we could call our next daughter." Dany smiled to herself. "Even though we weren't expecting you, we love you with all our hearts, and I am so glad you are ours."

Lifting her daughter up, Dany placed a light kiss on her daughter's head, her lips barely brushing Daella's skin. 

"Me and your Father will do all we can for you, and we will love you forever. That is something I can promise." 

***

Jon returned with Rhaelya soon after. She was holding onto her Father's hand as they both calmly walked over to the bed where Dany was laid, and it was obvious that Jon must have told Rhaelya to behave in such a way, otherwise she would be running across the room and climbing all over her Mother and sibling within seconds. 

As Rhaelya reached the side of the bed, she gripped onto the covers and stared at Daella in Dany's arms. 

Dany stroked her eldest daughter's cheek. "Have you been alright, Sweetling?" 

"Yes, Mother." Rhaelya nodded, hardly blinking as she looked at the baby in Dany's arms. 

"Come here," Dany said, patting the space beside her on the bed. 

Rhaelya climbed on the bed, and crawled towards her Mother, pressing her body up to hers. 

"Is that Aemon?" she asked.

Dany bit her bottom lip, glancing to Jon, who looked just as scared as she felt. As soon as he saw Dany looking at him, the anxious expression on his face disappeared and he gave her a reassuring nod. 

"I'm afraid I made a bit of a mistake," Dany said gently to Rhaelya. "Sometimes, the things we are excited for turn out a little different than what we imagine they will, but that doesn't mean they are any less special. I thought you would be getting a brother, but Mother's don't always get everything right, and this is one of those things I didn't get right," she explained, watching as Rhaelya took in what she was saying, a frown appearing on her face the more Dany spoke. "So...you have a sister instead of a brother." 

Rhaelya stayed silent for a moment, and Dany feared she wouldn't understand what she was trying to tell her. Her daughter's eyebrows lowered and her bottom lip wobbled. "But where is Aemon?" Rhaelya mumbled.

Dany's heart felt like shattering into pieces at the sight of her daughter being so upset. "It wasn't Aemon inside my belly, Sweetling. It was your sister instead," she said. "We couldn't see the baby, could we?" Dany waited for Rhaelya to shake her head, which she did. "So I guessed it was a boy, but I was wrong, and it was a girl instead."

Tears collected in Rhaelya's eyes and Dany looked away from her, unable to see her daughter looking so heartbroken.

"_We_ guessed wrong," Jon added, stepping towards the bed. "It was your Mother and me, Rhaelya." He ran his hand up and down Dany's arm, trying to comfort her. He could tell she was on the verge of tears, but she would keep them contained for their daughter's sake. "She can still play with you, and she will love you so much."

"But Aemon was going to be my best friend," Rhaelya sniffed. 

"Your little sister can be your best friend," Jon said.

Rhaelya looked down to Daella, seeming to consider her Father's suggestion. "What's her name?" she asked.

"Daella," Jon answered. 

Dany turned back towards her daughter, and saw a small smile appearing on her face. "Will she like playing with my toys with me?" Rhaelya asked.

"When she's a bit older," Jon replied. 

"Will she like Joraerion, and Misaegal, and Big Drogon?" Rhaelya asked.

"I'm sure she will like them all," Jon said.

Rhaelya's smile widened into a grin. "Can I hold her?"

"Oh, I don't think–"

"It's alright," Dany cut Jon off. "Hold your arms out," she told Rhaelya. 

After her daughter had stretched her arms out in front of her, Dany gently placed Daella in Rhaelya's hold, supporting her eldest daughter's arms from below.

"She's heavier than my doll," Rhaelya said. She stared at the baby in her arms in complete awe, like she didn't believe Daella could be real. 

"She'll get even heavier soon," Jon told her. "She might be bigger than you one day." 

Rhaelya giggled at her Father. "No she won't!" 

"You'll have to wait and see." Jon laughed. 

Dany smiled at the sight before her. Both her daughters. Together. Something she never believed could ever happen.

"I am sorry I made a mistake, Sweetling," Dany whispered to Rhaelya. 

"It's okay. I don't need Aemon." Rhaelya shook her head. "Father is right. Daella can be my best friend."

***

His newborn daughter cried a lot more than Jon expected she would. According to Dany, she didn't cry as much as Rhaelya did when she was a baby, but Jon couldn't believe that to be true. During the day, she would whimper a lot of the time, and she would wake up a few times a night, crying out for company, or a feed from Dany. Daella would occasionally scream so loudly it made Jon want to cry himself. 

Several days after Daella was born, she and Rhaelya were both sleeping peacefully, and Jon and Dany were sat by the fire like they did most nights. Dany had been watching Jon as he studied the book in his lap, not even trying to hide the fact she was staring at him. He had glanced up a few times to see her watching, and had given her a shy smile before continuing to read. 

After a while, Dany whispered. "Jon."

"Hmm?" He tore his gaze from the book to look at her. 

"I need to go and get something," she said as she stood up. "I will be back soon." 

Jon resisted the urge to ask her where she was going, not wanting to appear to be prying on her. 

"Alright," he said. 

After she left the room, Jon felt the panic set in. He had never been left alone with both Rhaelya and Daella at the same time. What if one of them woke and needed their Mother? 

Time seemed to slow down as Jon waited for Dany to return. He positioned his chair towards his daughters, and spent his time looking between them both, watching for anything that could be amiss. 

Jon wasn't sure how long passed before Dany returned, but he let out a relieved sigh as soon as he saw her come through the door, glad she was finally back. Jon noticed she was holding something, though he wasn't quite sure what as most of it was hidden in her clenched hand. 

Dany glanced to her daughters, ensuring they were still asleep, and walked over to join Jon back by the fire. After she noticed where he was looking, she slowly unfolded her hand, exposing two small three-headed dragon pins in her palm. They were the same as the ones she used to wear in her hair, with a metal ring located underneath the dragon heads. 

"I went to get these from the chest filled with my things," she said. "I want to start wearing one again." 

Dany looked towards Jon, gauging his reaction to what she had said. It didn't take her long to realise his eyes were shining with something she didn't really expect. Pride. 

"I think that's a wonderful idea," he said with a smile. 

"Would you?" Dany requested, glancing down to her left shoulder. "I think I would like it on this side."

Jon realised what she was asking, and he stood up as he looked at the pins. "Which one?"

"You choose," Dany said. 

They both looked the same to Jon, though one was perhaps a slightly darker shade. He picked up the lighter one and carefully attached it to the material of her simple navy dress. 

"It suits you," Jon remarked. He shifted his gaze slightly to look at her face. "It always did."

The sides of her lips tugged upwards, as if she wanted to smile but couldn't quite manage it. She looked down to the remaining pin in her hand and held it towards him. 

"I want you to have this one," Dany said. "And wear it if you would like to." 

"I..." Jon shook his head. "I can't possibly accept it." 

"You can. It's a symbol of my family." She smiled at him. "Of _our_ family." 

He stared into her eyes, noticing how full of love they were, and in that moment, he couldn't have felt luckier to have Dany in his life. 

Jon felt her touch his chest, and she raised her eyebrows, questioning him with a look. He gave her a quick nod, and she attached the three-headed dragon pin to the leather of his jerkin, below his left shoulder, the same place she had hers. 

"I sometimes wondered what you'd look like with one of these on," she said, admiring the pin. "Do you like it?"

Jon ran his fingers over the pin; the metal felt cool beneath his fingertips. He smiled and nodded to Dany. "I do." 

She returned his nod, before her expression became more serious. "I could have something else made for you too if you would like." Dany tried to hide her nerves, but Jon could still tell she was nervous. "Something to symbolise a wolf." 

Jon grazed his knuckles against her cheek. "You don't need to do that," he said. 

"I know." Dany placed her hand over Jon's, and pulled it close to her chest. "But I don't want you to think I'm trying to make you forget about part of your family," she said softly. "I just want to show you that I think of you as mine. 

Jon smiled at her, touched by her words. "And I think the same. You, Rhaelya, and Daella are my family." 

"I'm glad," Dany whispered, gently running her thumb over the top of his hand. "But do you ever wonder what's happening with them?" she asked. "Bran, Arya, and Sansa?" 

The smile on Jon's face quickly disappeared. He could hear the strain in her voice, even though she was trying to speak as normally as possible. 

"Sometimes," he replied. "Not often." 

"I wonder too," Dany admitted. "No one has told me anything for years, and I've never asked. Perhaps it is selfish of me, but I prefer not to know how their lives are faring."

"You have no reason to care about them," Jon told her. 

A regretful glint appeared in Dany's eyes. "They are our daughters' family. Surely I should care somewhat for their welfare." She was unsure what Jon thought of her comment, but she never gave him the chance to comment on it. "How do you think they would react to our children?" she asked.

"They'd be shocked."

"I know that." Dany nodded. "But do you think they would accept them? Welcome them into the family? Or would the fact they are half mine overrule any family ties they have to you?" 

"I don't know, Dany." Jon sighed. "I can't speak for them." 

"Of course," she replied, realising she was asking him questions he didn't know the answers to. "I only hope that if our children wish to know them, they will be safe."

"Me too." Jon said. "But if there was a chance they weren't. You know that I will do anything I can to keep them safe." 

Dany stared at him for a moment, witnessing the fear and anger blaze in his eyes at the very mention of his children being unsafe. 

"Do you really mean anything?" She whispered. 

"_Anything_." Jon nodded, running his fingers over Dany's hair that was cascading over her shoulder. 

There was not a single doubt in Dany's heart that he was telling the truth.

"Jon...listen," she said. "If you do ever wish to know anything about the North, or your family there, ask Yara." 

Jon shook his head, with a slight smile. "I don't think she'd tell me much." 

"She would." Dany nodded. "Trust me." 

"Why would she tell me?"

"Because I asked her to," Dany replied. "I told her should you ever go and ask about the North, or Bran, Sansa, and Arya, she was to tell you all that she knows." 

Jon's heart hammered in his chest, and a comforting warmth spread through his body. "When did you tell her that?"

"Before we left for Essos," she answered. 

Jon realised that was before they had grown close again, before they had kissed again, shared a bed again, and before they had fallen in love again. Back then, he thought that a hug was all he would ever receive from her. Yet, despite them not being as close, she had ensured he could know of his Northern family if he wished to.

He didn't deserve Dany, of that Jon was sure.

"And eventually...if the day comes, I won't stop you meeting with any of them if you wish to," Dany told him. "But if you do meet before our daughters are older, I don't want you to tell them of Rhaelya or Daella, or me..." she whispered the last couple of words. Jon was shocked by what she said. She stepped towards him and took hold of his hands. 

"I know our children will grow up someday," Dany continued. "I know they may leave us, or they may stay. They may be married with children, or they may choose not to do either. They will want to go wherever they please, and I won't hold them back." She squeezed Jon's hands in her own. "It could mean that we never see one another for years, or perhaps forever, and if that is what they wish, then I won't force them back to us. But while they are still young, I will not allow them to be in any situation that could be potentially dangerous." 

Her voice took on a more serious tone after she paused for a moment. "And if there is the slightest doubt in my mind as to whether or not I can trust your family, then I cannot let them to know of our children." She widened her eyes to him. "Do you understand?"

Jon pulled his hands from her grip to place them on her shoulders instead. 

"Of course I do," he replied. 

"Good." She nodded, gratefully. "I won't stop you from seeing them in the future if you want to, but they can only meet you until our daughters are older, and they can make their own decisions." Dany shuffled forwards to embrace him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Jon returned her gesture, and they stayed that way for a while. 

"I love you," she mumbled.

Pulling away from her, Jon gave her a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't remember the last time you said that in the common tongue," Jon replied. 

Dany smiled at him. "I missed what it sounds like." 

Jon mirrored her smile, gently stroking her cheek. "I love you too," he said. "And I want to try and make sure you are as happy as you can be, all the time. If you're upset, I want to try and make things better for you. I want to see you smile and laugh as much as possible." 

"Thank you." Dany's eyes glittered with admiration, and gratitude. "I hope to do the same for you."

Jon looked down to the dragon pin on her dress. "Would it be alright if I put something in the chest with your things in?" 

"Of course." Dany nodded. "What is it?" 

Meeting her eyes, Jon's expression darkened. "Your diary," he answered. "I think it's time I let it go." 

Dany nodded. "We can put it in tomorrow if you would like?"

"Yes," Jon agreed.

***

It wasn't until Dany and Jon were stood in front of the open chest the following day, that Dany realised Jon was still hesitant about letting go of the diary.

"Jon, you don't have to leave it behind if you don't want to," she told him. 

While Dany had never truly understood his attachment to the book, she let him be, and didn't question why he insisted on keeping it near to him. She had some idea why he kept it close. In case one day, it was all he had left. But she would tell him time and time again that wouldn't happen for a very long time. 

"No," Jon said. "It's not that." He turned towards her, and nodded down to the floor. "Can we sit down?" 

Dany did as he asked, and lowered herself to the dusty stone floor, not really caring about it marking her dress, she was more concerned with the way Jon was acting. 

He held the diary out towards her, and she took it in her hands. As soon as she had, Jon grabbed onto her hands with his own.

"I want you to know something, Dany," he said, his voice shaking. "You've never properly looked in here since you sent it to me, have you?"

"I don't..." Dany mumbled.

"I know you haven't, because you would have mentioned it to me," Jon said. 

"Mentioned what?" 

Jon let go of her hands. "Open it," he said softly. 

Dany opened the book to the first page and grimaced as she glanced at her own writing. The memory of writing every single word hit her, yet it seemed like another life - another Daenerys. It still hurt to read. She remembered the confusion, and loneliness, and despair. The words spoke of a life that felt so far from her own.

Jon reached out with his hand, and turned the pages filled with her writing. When he turned the page containing her last entry, Dany expected to see an empty space, but instead, she saw more words. She sat up straighter, and focused on the words at the top of the page. 

_Dany, _  
_After reading what you have written, I have so many things to say to you, but I doubt you will want me to speak to you, so this will have to do._

"Jon," she whispered, shaking her head. 

Looking down the page, Dany saw it was filled with his writing. There was more on the next pages too. She looked up to Jon, and he smiled sadly at her.

"When did you write this?" she asked, her voice cracking with every syllable. 

"A long time ago." 

"I can't..." She shook her head and her eyes widened. "I..." 

"You don't have to read it if you don't want to," Jon said. "I only wanted you to know it was there, before I put it away for safe keeping."

Dany remained silent, staring at the page of the diary. 

"Please tell me I did the right thing in telling you?" Jon whispered.

"You did," Dany replied. 

As her gaze traveled over his writing, she found herself reading the words Jon had written in the past without fully intending to. 

_When we arrived at Winterfell, I was proud to introduce you to my family and people. I'm so sorry for the way they acted. I should have said something. I should have done something. They were cruel, and ungrateful, and you didn't deserve to be treated that way. I saw the way the Northerners looked at you, and they had no right to so stubborn for so long. You were there to help, and if I could just see you again, I would tell you a thousand times over how much I appreciated all you did. How much I loved you. How much I still love you now. _

"If you could see me again?" Dany whispered, quoting his words. "Did you write this before..."

"Before I knew you were alive, yes. At Castle Black," Jon replied. "It was the only way I could speak to you." 

Dany nodded, tracing his writing with her finger. "I don't suppose you ever thought I would be sat here reading it."

"No, I didn't." 

"Do you want me to stop?" Dany asked. 

"Do you want to stop?" Jon countered.

"No," she replied quietly. "I don't." 

"Then carry on," Jon said.

Dany focused on the word_ Northerners_ on the page.

"I only wanted things to go well with the North. You know that, don't you?" 

"I know." Jon nodded, remembering her own diary entry about the Northerners. "I messed it all up." 

"We both did," Dany said. "I could have tried harder with your family." 

Jon grimaced. "I don't think it would have mattered." 

Dany didn't know how to respond to that, because she wasn't sure she could argue, so she kept quiet, and carried on reading.

_Every time I saw you ride on Drogon, it was one of the most incredible things to see. When I first rode on Rhaegal, I've never felt anything like it. I was terrified, but I didn't want to let you know. I remember when you looked back when we were in the air, and you were smiling at me. When we landed, you said about staying at the waterfall for a thousand years, and I would go there in a second if you asked me again. I'm sorry we didn't stay there. _

"We could stay a thousand years," Dany whispered sadly.

She half expected to hear his voice replying to her. _"We'd be pretty cold."_ Just like he said back when they were at the waterfall. 

Jon reached out and stroked her shoulder gently. "I would stay anywhere with you, Dany."

A smile traced Dany's lips and she nodded. "As I would with you." 

_I regret not coming to speak with you right away when I learned who my parents were. You were the first person I told, because you were the first person I wanted to tell, but I know it should have been sooner. I wanted to come and find you as soon as I found out, but I ended up wandering around most of the night. And afterwards, I couldn't think straight. I know what I did, Dany. I know how wrong I was. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were frightened that night, and all the nights afterwards. That was the one thing I was good at. Making you feel safe. I could see it in your eyes when I was near. You felt safe with me. You were content with me, and I liked that I could make you feel that way. You were everything to me, and I treated you like nothing. _

"You're right," Dany said. "You did make me feel safe." 

"I ruined that," Jon replied. "I saw how scared you were back at Pyke when we first met again."

"I was terrified," Dany admitted. "But I'm not anymore. Not of you at least." She watched as Jon nodded, relieved, but then she saw the slight confusion flicker in his eyes, not quite understanding her statement. "I fear everyone else, and it scares me that you can't keep me safe from everything," she explained. "How can you ever know who or what is a threat to me, when I don't even know myself?" 

Jon stared at her sadly, knowing she was right in what she was saying. "I will do my best to protect you, Dany. That's all I can promise. I would give everything to keep you safe, you know that, don't you?"

"And I would do the same for you," Dany replied.

"No, you wouldn't," Jon said with a slight smirk. "I wouldn't let you."

Smiling sadly to herself, Dany looked back to the diary, knowing this was a debate she would never win.

_I should have done more after the battle against the Night King. You were broken that night. When I first saw you, I was so relieved you were okay. The thought that I could have lost you nearly broke me too. I didn't tell you that, but I wish I did. I love you so much, Dany. I remember hugging you after the battle, but I don't think you knew what was happening. You were shaken, and traumatised, but I need you to know that I did care for you. I still care for you. You told me you wanted to be alone that night, and I let you go. Why did I let you go alone? If I could go back, I would follow you. Always. Anywhere. _

Dany had hoped he did follow her that night. She regretted telling him she wanted to be alone. She didn't want to be alone. She thought about calling for Missandei, but she was spending time with Grey Worm, and rightly so. Those two deserved the time together after the battle. But Dany felt that surely she deserved some time with the one she loved as well? 

"I went to go and find you that night," Dany whispered. "I asked some of your men if they had seen you, and they said you were at the Godswood. When I got there, you were with your family, and I knew I had no place there, so I left before any of you saw me."

"Dany..." Jon sighed, his eyes filling with tears at the thought of her feeling so alone. "You will always be my family. I'm sorry it took me so long to realise that." 

"Me too, Jon," Dany whispered. 

_It was never my intention to make you feel I was threatening your claim to the throne, and for that I am sorry. When I kissed you after the feast, I should have carried on. I wanted to, but I was confused. It doesn't matter. I still behaved horribly. I am ashamed of what I did. I've had a lot of time to think now, Dany. I would give anything to kiss you again. I don't care about anything else. I love you, and I know that for certain. You may have been the family I never knew, but you are the family I wish I chose. Even though we never got there, you will always be Daenerys Snow to me. _

"Would you still want me on the throne?" Dany asked, staring at the diary.

Jon didn't answer, so she dared to glance towards him. 

"Would you still want the throne?" he asked. 

She hadn't expected him to say that. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "Sometimes I think about it...taking it back..." Dany shook her head. "But I have something else to consider now."

"Rhaelya and Daella," Jon whispered.

"Exactly." Dany sighed. "If it were just me, then perhaps." She shrugged and looked towards him properly. "I can't think like that, Jon. I can't consider doing anything that might put our children in danger. Nothing is worth more than they are." 

"I understand," Jon said softly. 

Dany looked back to the diary. "Daenerys Snow," she whispered. "I think it somehow sounds better now than it did back then." 

"I think so too," Jon agreed with a smile.

_I can't imagine what losing Rhaegal must have been like. I know it could never match your pain, but I miss him too. If I had traveled with you, perhaps things would be different. He was your child. I understand that completely now. When I first met you, and you spoke of the dragons being your children, I thought it strange. As I got to know you, it wasn't so strange after all. You were a Mother to your children. It was as simple as that. Hear me now, Dany. It wasn't your fault Viserion and Rhaegal died. It was those who killed them. You loved your children. I know you did. They knew too. I saw how happy they were when you were with them. You gave them your heart, and I could tell that a part of you died when you lost them. _

Dany felt her eyes sting with tears. It was painful remembering all she had lost. Jon was right about part of her dying when she lost her children. With each of her children, she lost something. With each of her friends, she lost something too. By the time the Last War came around, she was a shell of herself. When you lose so many pieces of yourself, it's hard to remember why you are still carrying on.

"I still blame myself for that. For my children and friends dying. It doesn't matter how many people tell me otherwise, or how many times they tell me. I still failed them," she whispered. 

"Well I'll carry on telling you for as long as you will listen," Jon replied. "None of the losses you had were your fault."

Dany shrugged, indifferent to Jon's comment. She knew she was far too overprotective of her children these days, but she had to be. She couldn't bear to lose another child. It was easy to protect her daughters, with them being so young, but Drogon was harder. He would disappear for a couple of moons sometimes, and she couldn't protect him if she didn't know where he was.

_I didn't know Missandei as well as I would of liked to know her. You summed her up well. She was gentle and innocent. One thing I will always remember is when I asked her if she wanted to leave you, what you would do. She told me you would give her a ship and wish her good fortune. I thought it was nonsense back then. I had only just met you. I didn't know how warm-hearted you were, and how much you cared for each and every one of your people from Essos. She told me that you were the Queen they had chose. I realise now that I chose wrongly. Dany, I should have chosen you. _

"I thought you had." Dany smiled sadly to herself. She could feel the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over.

"What?" Jon asked.

"I thought you had chosen me," she explained. "Before the Last War, I was sure you would always pick the North, and your family there over me. Yet when you came to speak with me in the throne room, I really believed you had chosen me." 

Jon's eyes glazed over, and he hung his head low as he fought to stop himself crying. Once he had composed himself, he looked back up towards her.

"I will always chose you now, Dany," Jon said.

She knew he was telling the truth, and she nodded. "I know..." she paused. "And I'm glad of that." 

Leaning forward, she placed a light kiss on his lips, and then turned back to the diary. 

_The North didn't deserve you. I didn't deserve you. You were kind to us, and helped more than others will ever know. I want to tell you now how grateful I am. I wouldn't be sat here writing if it wasn't for you. I never knew what Sansa would do. I shouldn't have trusted her. I don't believe I can ever truly forgive her. Sansa betrayed my trust. Tyrion betrayed your trust. Varys ignored both of our wishes. I had no idea he was trying to poison you. Gods, if I had known. I was upset that you executed him, but now I know the truth, I would have done it for you myself._

"I should have told you about Varys," she admitted. "That was a mistake on my part." 

Dany wondered if it would change anything? Would anything of happened differently? Would Jon have given her the comfort she so desperately needed? 

"I should have asked," Jon muttered. 

_Reading your words hurts. I know that I am undeserving of your sympathy. I am not asking for it. You were clearly struggling so much, and I wasn't there. I am so sorry. I keep apologising, but I will carry on doing so, even though I know sorry will never be enough for what I did. For what I took from you. For what I took from us. I want you back, Dany. I want both of you back. My heart aches for you, and for our little girl._

"I don't deserve Rhaelya, Jon." Dany glared at her diary briefly, but then her expression softened. Neither of them deserved anything so pure and wonderful as their daughter.

"You do, Dany," Jon said, moving his hand up to her arm, rubbing it soothingly. "You deserve her so much, and Daella." 

Dany watched his hand move up and down her arm for a moment, enjoying the comfort it brought her, and then looked back at Jon's words. 

_I miss everything about you. I miss the way you used to smile at me when it was just the two of us. The way you completely opened up your heart to me. I miss the feel of your hair. I was getting quite good at braiding your hair. I could have done our daughter's hair someday. _

Dany closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip hard, willing herself not to cry. She scoffed under her breath and shook her head.

"I..." she whispered. "You can braid Rhaelya's hair so well now." It was hard for her to get that sentence out, and as soon as it was done, she felt tears roll down her cheeks as she carried on reading.

_I miss your voice. When it was strict and authoritative, and you could hold the attention of a whole room, and when it was just the two of us, and it was soft and gentle. I miss when you used to whisper your dreams of our future to me. Would you still want that? I still want that. I threw it all away. I want it back. I want to start again. I want you back. I will always want you. It was never that you were too broken for me, because I'm broken too, Dany. It was me being selfish. That night, after Varys' execution, I should of taken you in my arms and never let you go. I would never be with you out of duty rather than love. You were never a duty to me. You were always my love. _

Dany had to stop for a moment. She couldn't see clearly anymore due to the tears in her eyes. Jon heard her sniffing, and he shuffled closer to her. He placed a kiss on her shoulder before resting his chin on top of it. 

It was confusing for Dany. Her heart felt broken, yet filled with love at the same time, like two parts of her were existing as one; the part of her from the past, that felt broken and wished for Jon to say all of this to her, and the part of her now, who knew Jon felt all of those things and more. Neither part could comprehend what the other part was feeling, and her conflicting emotions made her stomach tighten. 

_I still can't think about our child without crying. I am so sorry you didn't feel you could tell me. We were so close, Dany. So close to being a family with our daughter, Rhaelya. I don't know if you would still pick that name now, if you had a choice. I would be fine with whatever you chose. _

"I thought about it," Dany said. "While I was carrying her, I thought about other names, but it's like I said in that message I sent you, I knew as soon as she set eyes on her. There was no question that she was Rhaelya Targaryen..." She laughed under her breath, but there was no joy to her laughter. "And you weren't there to say I told you so." 

Jon felt his heart ache in his chest when he registered what she had said. He remembered saying that to her all those years ago. _"You'll know I was right about her name, and I will be there to say I told you so.”_

"I told you so," Jon said softly.

Dany smiled at his words, and her eyes started filling with tears again. She had to squint to be able to read the last part of Jon's writing.

_I don't want a long and happy life, Dany. I just want you. I have no peace without you here. I want to share my life with you. I want you with me until the end of my days. I have never regretted anything more in my life than what I did to you. If I could turn back time, I wouldn't do it. I would kiss you, and marry you, and have the family we always dreamed about._

_I hope that you still decided to wait for me, Dany. Both of you. _  
_If you are, I'll be with you soon._

_Jon. _

Dany stared at the last few lines until her vision went out of focus. She sniffed and blinked away her tears, but one escaped and rolled down her cheek. 

"Wait for you," she whispered. "You hope that I decided to wait for you?" Dany's eyebrows lowered and she shook her head. "I said I would be waiting for you after my death," she realised. "You can't mean...?"

Jon sighed deeply. "Yes," he confirmed. "I wrote it before I planned to join you." 

Dany's heart dropped in her chest. "When you said you'll be with me soon..." she began. 

"I meant in the next life. Even though I've already been to whatever is after this life, and there was nothing, I still hoped this time that you and our daughter were there too. Either way, it was better than the torture of living with what I did." 

"If I hadn't sent that message to you at Castle Black," Dany mumbled. 

"I wouldn't be here," Jon confirmed. 

Dany felt like someone had punched her in the gut, her head became light, and she felt like she might throw up. The thought of Jon being dead and not being here was overwhelming. Rhaelya would never know her Father. Daella wouldn't exist. Dany's life would be so different. 

But Jon was here, and she tried to tell herself that it was all okay; there was no need to be sad. 

She could feel the heat radiating from his skin. She could feel his breath on her neck as he pressed his face into her shoulder. She knew if she reached out and placed a hand on his chest, she would feel the steady rhythm of his heart beat. 

Jon lifted his head, and watched Dany carefully as she looked back to the diary, staring at the words like she didn't know what to do with them. 

He wasn't sure why he decided now was the time to ask, but the words slipped from his lips with very little effort. 

"Ao ynoma dīnilūks?" he asked.

Dany froze in place as the question buzzed around her mind._ Will you marry me?_ She wasn't expecting it at all. Her breathing halted, and her eyes widened.

"How...?" She turned to look at him.

"I asked Grey Worm," Jon replied, knowing she couldn't understand where he had learned the phrase.

"And he told you?" Dany asked as her eyebrows lowered.

"Eventually." Jon laughed, nervously. "Did I say it right?"

"You did," she whispered. "Do you truly mean it?"

He took the diary from her hands, and placed it on the floor next to them, before taking hold of her hands. "Dreji..." 

_Truly._ Dany loved the way he had said that, so softly, and sincere. 

"Daenerys Sōnaro sās," Jon said, leaning his head close to hers, brushing the tip of his nose over her cheek. "Daenerys se Iōnos Sōnaro sagon kosti, se īlva tolvie riñar," he whispered in her ear. "Ñuhor lentor sās."

Dany's heart raced as he leaned away from her and she processed his words. _Be Daenerys Snow. We can be Daenerys and Jon Snow, and all of our children. Be my family. _

She remembered him saying something similar to her years ago, when they were on the boat to White Harbor, but now, it was completely different. He had already made her feel like she was his family, and she loved him deeper than she ever could have imagined. They had two children that she could only dream of back then. And above all else, she never thought she would see the day Jon Snow spoke Valyrian. It wasn't perfect, and she could still hear the Northern accent in his words, but it was Valyrian all the same.

Dany felt her eyes fill with tears. "Yes," she whispered. 

Jon's eyes sparkled with love and joy, and he couldn't help crying himself. Dany pulled him towards her and kissed him, passionately and slowly, savoring every moment, knowing there had been another shift in their relationship. She already planned to spend the rest of her days with Jon and their children, and she was sure he wanted the same, but she felt overjoyed at the thought of them marrying one day soon. 

After they broke their kiss, Dany glanced back to the diary. She picked it up, and handed it to Jon, giving him a small nod. 

He looked once more at the words on the pages, before he closed the book, and gently placed it in the chest with Dany's things from Dragonstone. 

Dany moved her gaze from the diary to the three-headed dragon chain she planned to give to her eldest daughter. "I don't know when I will give this to Rhaelya," she said, brushing her fingers over the chain.

"I think you'll know when the time is right," Jon said. 

Dany nodded, and swallowed hard. "I worry about her in the future," she admitted. "And Daella, and any other children we may have."

"I know," Jon whispered, frowning as he did so. 

"The Targaryen name is dangerous, and if people find out who they are, they'll never be safe," Dany said. "I hoped that they could stay anonymous and hidden, but that will be impossible for Rhaelya if anyone sees her riding Joraerion, and the same applies to whoever ends up riding Misaegal." 

"You don't think it will be Daella?" Jon asked. 

Dany shrugged and smiled. "I don't know. She might not want to ride a dragon, or she might not bond with her, but Rhaelya will ride Joraerion, of that I am certain." 

After a short pause, Jon sighed. "Dany..."

"I know." She nodded. "I know what you're thinking." She looked up at him. "What happens when she finds out the truth? What happens if she wants to fly Jorraerion to King's Landing and take back what is rightfully ours?" Dany shook her head, panic growing in her eyes. 

"What will you do?" Jon whispered. "If it comes to that." 

"First, I will tell her what it's truly like," Dany replied. "What it's like to have so many people depend on you, knowing you can't save everyone you wish to. I will tell her that she will have triumphs, and failures. She'll find those she can trust, and those she can't."

Jon looked away from her at the mention of trust, but Dany placed her hand on his cheek, guiding his head upwards so he looked at her again. "And I will tell her that she will have to learn to forgive. That people will break her heart, and they will mend it again too." 

She saw the slightest smile on his lips, and she smiled back at him.

"And if after all that, she still wishes to go to King's Landing." Dany paused and sighed. "Then I shall do my best to support her, and set her on the right path." Tears began to shimmer in her eyes. "Perhaps if she has someone to guide her, things will turn out better for her than they did for me." 

Jon reached out and stroked Dany's forehead gently. "If that does happen, then I will be by your side through it all." 

Dany smiled at him and nodded her head. "I know you will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter if you would like to let me know. 
> 
> The next one (or maybe two) chapters will have a bit of a time jump, so I can progress the story a little bit more. I just wanted to give you a little warning before it comes in the next update.


	17. Sir se va moriot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.  
First off, I am really sorry it's taken me so long to update. Secondly, I promise this story will get finished. I have no intention not to finish it, but I can't say when the updates will be. I will try and get them out whenever I can. Lastly, thank you to anyone who has stuck around and waited for an update, I appreciate it a lot, and I hope you enjoy :)

Around a moon after Daella was born, Jon went to speak to Yara about the North. He wasn't surprised at the glare he received from her. Yara had never warmed to Jon over the years. She respected Dany's decision to be with him, and couldn't deny that Jon was a great father to his children, but her loyalties certainly didn't lie with him. 

After a slight hesitation on Yara's part when Jon asked for a moment of her time, she invited him to sit opposite her, and asked what he wanted to know.

"Not much...for now," Jon answered her. "I just want to know if my family from the North are safe and well." 

Whenever he was around Yara, Jon would often receive the same look Grey Worm gave him. It was a look that made him well aware they both had an underlying grudge towards him. If there was no Dany, Rhaelya, or Daella, Jon was doubtful he would last long in either of their presences. 

It was obvious that Grey Worm still didn't trust Jon. More recently, Dany had told Grey Worm that he didn't need to accompany her when she visited Westeros, but Grey Worm insisted on doing so. Dany had tried to assure her friend that she was safe enough with Jon and the other Unsullied, but Grey Worm always came anyway; remaining by his Queen's side whenever he could.

Jon was sure that he didn't have any of Yara's trust either, and as her eyes narrowed slightly while she looked at him, he tried to not show how uncomfortable he was. 

"And who in particular do you wish to know about?" she asked.

"Arya, Sansa, and Bran."

Yara leaned back in her chair as she sighed. "Sansa remains Queen in the North. Last I heard the North wasn't what it used to be, but as far as I'm aware, she's fine," she explained. "Bran continues to rule the Six Kingdoms from King's Landing. I try to avoid going there if I can help it, so I haven't seen him in years, but I know he is safe for now, though I'm unsure on how well he is." Yara shrugged. Her tone was flat when she spoke, as if she was bored by this conversation. "And I have no idea of Arya. I haven't heard a word about her since I saw her at the Dragonpit." 

Jon stayed silent as he processed the information he had just recieved. 

"Anything else?" Yara asked bluntly.

"The North...isn't what it used to be?" Jon said in a questioning manner. 

Yara pursed her lips briefly. "They've struggled a bit as an independent Kingdom is all." 

"Right." Jon nodded his head. "I thought that maybe..." 

When he caught Yara's eye, his sentence quickly died on his tongue. Jon could sense she wasn't up for an in-depth chat about the North right now. 

"Thank you," he said as he stood up. "You've been a great help."

He awkwardly walked away, aware that Yara was still staring at him, and as he reached the door, she spoke again. 

"Jon."

He slowly turned to look at her. 

"Do you realise how lucky you are?" she asked.

Jon swallowed hard, feeling his throat had dried. "Yes."

"Good," Yara replied, her stare becoming darker than before. "I hope you never forget it." 

It was a warning. Jon could tell. Yara was indirectly warning him that should he ever hurt Dany again, she would see to it that he was punished in some way. 

"Nothing could make me forget," Jon said. 

He wasn't sure if Yara believed him or not, but the nod and look she gave him seemed to be somewhat accepting of what he had said. Jon returned her nod, and swiftly walked away, heading back to the chambers he shared with his family. 

When he entered the room, Dany was sat by the fire nursing Daella, while his eldest daughter was in the corner, playing with her toys. He walked over and sat next to Dany. She smiled at him, but said nothing about his conversation with Yara, so Jon didn't mention it either. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, and once Dany had finished feeding Daella, she put her back into her crib, and returned to Jon. She pulled her chair around, so it was right next to his, then sat down, and took hold of his hand.

"Did that help? Speaking with Yara?" Dany asked.

Jon took a while to reply, but eventually, he shook his head. "I'm not so sure it did." 

"I'm sorry," Dany said soflty. 

"Don't be." Jon gave her a sad smile. "At least now I know." 

He squeezed her hand, and shrugged, causing Dany to stare at him silently, before she looked down nervously to their joined hands.

"And are they..." Dany began. 

Jon knew what she was trying to ask. She was aware of why he had gone to speak with Yara, so he answered Dany, even though she never finished her question. "It doesn't matter," he said gently. "Don't worry yourself about their well being." 

"But I do," Dany said. "For your sake." 

"I appreciate that." A small smile appeared on Jon's lips, and disappeared as quickly as it came. "Bran and Sansa are alive, but Arya's fate is unknown."

Dany nodded, and gave him no indication of how she felt about that information. 

"And I have decided that I don't wish to see any of them. At least for a while," Jon added.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Dany asked, narrowing her eyes. She was worried he was saying that for her benefit rather than his own.

Jon nodded. "It is." 

"Alright then," Dany replied. "But if you change your mind..."

"I know, Dany." Jon whispered. He knew she would support his decision if he did wish to see his family. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Dany smiled.

***

It was a few days before Dany and Jon planned to return to Essos with their children. Dany was quiet most of the day, as if something was on her mind. Jon had asked her about it, but she hadn't said much in response, and he could tell she didn't want to talk, so he didn't push her to. 

After their children were asleep, Jon offered to brush Dany's hair for her before they slept, which he did almost every night. 

As he was running her brush through her hair, he heard her sigh. 

"Dany?" Jon said softly. 

He received no reply, but he knew she was listening to him. 

"If you want to talk, I am here," he reminded her.

"I know," Dany replied. "Thank you." 

Jon continued brushing her hair in silence, and then braided it into a simple braid. Once he was finished, he placed his hands on her shoulders, and kissed the top of her head.

Dany reached up, and placed her hand on top of one of his. "I've been thinking about us getting married," she said. 

Jon felt relieved that she seemed to be opening up about what was bothering her, but at the same time, he was worried that them getting married appeared to be causing her so much turmoil.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked softly. 

They had spoken about getting married since Jon first asked Dany, but always seemed to hit walls in terms of how they could do it. Where would they go? Who would oversee it? What kind of ceremony did they want? Who should be there? Sometimes it seemed easier not to think about it than try to figure everything out. 

Dany inhaled deeply. "When we marry...I would like to do it at Dragonstone." 

Jon shook his head, stepping away from her. "Dany," he said under his breath. "We can't." 

She turned around, leaning on the back of the chair she was sitting on. "Yara says it's abandoned. No one will know we are there. We only have to go for a day. We don't even have to stay the night. Besides, I can take some of the Unsullied to protect us. They can go before we do, and check that it's safe for us."

"You know I would do anything you asked of me." Jon said. "But...this is dangerous." 

"It's dangerous for us anywhere, all the time," she replied with a sigh. "I try to ignore it, and sometimes I can manage to forget, but I know there are people out there that would gladly kill our family without a second thought. It's dangerous here. It's dangerous in Essos, and it will be dangerous at Dragonstone too." 

Dany paused for a moment to let Jon reply, but he didn't speak again. She supposed that his silence indicated he was agreeing with what she had said.

"I also have another idea as well, for after we are married," Dany said. "I happen to remember you once told me there is a Weirwood tree just beyond the wall, where you said your vows for the Night's Watch." 

Jon was surprised that she remembered that. "I told you that so long ago," he said.

"I have a good memory," Dany replied. Even if Jon wasn't looking at her face, he would be able to tell she was smirking from the playful tone of her voice. "So...what do you think?" 

Jon didn't quite understand what she meant to begin with, but when it clicked in his head, he gasped. 

"No," he said quickly. "We can't." 

"I want to, Jon." Dany stood up and moved towards him. "I want you to be able to do something for yourself too, and this way, we could visit the Weirwood tree, and say some words, or whatever you wish to do." 

Dany noticed Jon had started shaking his head, as if he didn't even want to hear what she was saying, but she wasn't going to give up that easily. She took hold of his hands and pulled them to her chest, holding them close to her body.

"It will be okay. We can travel on Drogon during one of his visits, and leave as soon as we're done. No one will find us, and if they do, I doubt they would dare come near us with Drogon there." 

"What about Rhaelya and Daella?" he asked.

"They can come too," Dany replied. "We should perhaps wait a while until Daella is a little older." 

Jon seemed to be considering the proposition. He looked to his left, and tilted his head to the side slightly. Dany could see the unease he felt towards her suggestion.

"If you truly don't want to, we don't have to," she said quietly.

Jon looked back towards her. "It's not that I don't want to," he said. Dany could sense there was a _but_ coming. "But being out there, alone, without the Unsullied." He shook his head. "I wouldn't feel you or our daughters were safe."

He could see the disappointment on Dany's face when she nodded to him. "It's okay," she said. "I understand that you want to look after your family." 

"I do," he whispered.

"What about Dragonstone?" 

Jon stayed silent as he stroked her cheek, and then met her gaze with his own. "When do you want to go?" he asked.

"On the way back to Essos," Dany replied, grateful he agreed to it. "And I want it to just be the two of us somewhere when we marry. I don't care if that doesn't make it real in other people's eyes. It's real enough for me."

Jon smiled at her as he nodded his head. "Me too."

***

By the time they left the Iron Islands and set sail for Dragonstone, it was three moons after Daella was born. Jon spent as much time as he could with his daughters, and Dany noticed he was quite attached to Daella; always offering to look after her, or do things that Dany was capable of doing herself. Jon never said it directly, but Dany knew he was trying to make up for everything he missed with Rhaelya. He had never experienced this before as a Father, and so Dany took a step back, and let Jon take care of their youngest daughter as much as he wished. 

When they were approaching Dragonstone, and Jon first saw the rocky island again, he looked over towards Dany, and wasn't surprised to see she had a sad, mournful look in her eyes. Shuffling closer to her, he grasped onto her hand. He didn't need to say anything. She knew what he meant by his touch. _I'm here. I'll always be here. _

Once they reached the shoreline, and the soles of Dany's boots hit the ground surrounding the place she once called home, her emotions were overwhelming. She wanted to cry, and laugh, and scream all at the same time. Instead, she walked forward a few paces, and looked to the ground, before she slowly lowered herself down, and placed her palm in the damp sand. It felt cool and soft beneath her skin, like when she first arrived on the island all those years ago.

Right next to her own hand, another smaller hand appeared, pressing down into the sand too. Dany looked up and met Rhaelya's eyes. Her eldest daughter was crouched down next to her, with a smile on her face. Dany focused on their hands side by side again, and lifted her hand, leaving a slight indent in the sand. Rhaelya watched what her Mother did, before she did exactly the same thing. 

Looking at the two hand-shaped indents – one much smaller than the other – Dany had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying. It was in that moment that she realised what a huge difference there was in visiting Dragonstone this time; she wasn't alone in the world. She wasn't the last Targaryen like she thought she was all those years ago, and seeing the hand imprints in the sand reminded her of that.

Tearing her gaze from the ground, Dany saw Jon was smiling down at her. He had Daella in his arms, who was snuggled into his chest. 

"Come on," Dany said as she stood up.

Rhaelya jumped up, and skipped merrily beside her family as they walked to the main set of gates, leading up to the castle. As they moved, they were surrounded by multiple Unsullied soldiers who had traveled with them, including Grey Worm. More Unsullied were inside the castle. Some of them went ahead the previous night, and had been guarding Dragonstone since then, to ensure there was no danger lurking in the shadows. There was little to fear, because it was as Yara had said, and the place was completely abandoned.

When Dany reached the gate leading to the thin, winding path up to the castle, she stopped moving, and looked to her right, where Rhaelya was stood staring up to the castle in awe. Her daughter's eyes widened until they couldn't become any bigger, and her mouth slowly spread into a grin.

"This castle belongs to our family," Dany said. "And it will belong to you, and your sister one day. If you want it," Dany told Rhaelya.

Rhaelya gripped onto Dany's hand. "Can we go inside, Mother?" she asked. 

Dany glanced around, remembering the last time she stood at the gate like this, after her first arrival in Westeros. She was so full of hope, and imagined the events to unfold so differently to what they did. Varys, Tyrion, Missandei, and Grey Worm had stood behind her, but as she looked over her shoulder, only Grey Worm was here this time. Dany couldn't say she missed Tyrion or Varys being here, but her heart still ached for her dear Missandei. 

Jon noticed Dany close her eyes to take a deep breath, and he walked towards her, placing a hand on her back. She attempted to smile in response, but Jon could see the pain hidden beneath it, and wished he could take it away somehow.

When Dany opened her eyes to look at the castle up ahead, she told herself to focus on the here and now, rather that what had happened in the past. She was surrounded by her family; a family she never dreamed of, and that's what was most important now. 

She looked down to Rhaelya, who was grinning up at her, and Dany's heart swelled. "Let's go," she said.

***

After they made the walk to the castle, Dany asked the Unsullied and Grey Worm to give her some time alone with Jon and their daughters. She led her family to the throne room, stopping in the doorway, and gripping onto Rhaelya's hand tighter. 

The room was brightly lit, with the sunlight piercing through the high windows in the room. It looked exactly the same as the last time Dany was here, though there was perhaps more dust covering the floor and multiple candle holders around the room. She could see the throne up ahead quite clearly, and recalled how she felt when she was last here. Lost, and angry, and lonely. She was scared of what might happen to her and Rhaelya; who she was still carrying back then. She thought that she would be eternally vengeful towards Jon, and that the constant pain coursing around her body would never disappear.

They all stood in silence for a while, until eventually Jon stepped towards Dany. "Do you want to go on alone?" he asked.

Dany considered it, but as soon as she looked towards Jon, she remembered how different she felt towards him now. She didn't feel any fear or anger, and so she shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "I want you to come with me. All of you."

Dany began walking forward and Jon followed her, staying a few steps behind, letting her lead with Rhaelya. Dany kept staring straight ahead as she walked. Her posture was stiff and her legs felt weak beneath her, but she kept going regardless. When she reached the stairs surrounding the throne, she stopped, feeling a shiver run down her spine. The room suddenly had an eerie, empty feeling, and smelled strange to her nose. It was unlikely that anyone had stepped foot in this place since she was last here, and for some reason, the thought of the castle not seeing life in so long made her heart ache a little. 

Turning around, she looked to Jon again, and he motioned with his head for her to continue. 

"I don't know if I want to," she whispered. 

"Then you don't have to," Jon replied. 

Dany smiled at him. She was grateful he was here, and that he was so patient with her. Above all else, she was grateful that he would support her no matter what she chose to do in the future. She could never explain to him how much that meant to her. 

Jon knew Dany wanted to move closer to the throne from the way she looked at it again, chewing her bottom lip as she did so. 

"Rhaelya, come here," Jon said, holding one of his hands out to his daughter while keeping Daella snuggled into his chest with the other. 

Rhaelya did as she was asked, and Dany gave Jon a nod. She began inching closer to the throne, and ran a hand over it as soon as she could reach. It felt cold beneath her fingers; colder than she remembered. 

"I didn't sit on it when I was here...after..." She blinked slowly and gripped onto the throne. "The last time I sat here was before leaving for King's Landing." 

Pain flickered across Jon's face, and Dany felt slightly guilty for making him feel that way. Rhaelya's eyes were wide and filled with confusion, the meaning of her Mother's words being lost on her. 

Dany looked around the room, trying to think about all her memories that took place here. Some of them were good, and some were bad, but all had happened so many years ago, in what seemed like a different life. Yet as she was stood here now, she felt as though she had never been away. 

She glanced to her left, where Missandei once stood, reeling off Dany's titles. Jon followed Dany's gaze, and she wondered if he was replaying the same memory in his head that she was currently thinking about. 

_"You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains."_

When Dany looked back to Jon, they stared at one another in silence. He opened his mouth a couple of times, like he wanted to say so much, but he didn't know how to begin. 

"I remember I found it amusing how Ser Davos introduced you to me," Dany said.

_"This is Jon Snow," Ser Davos said. "He's King in the North."_

Dany thought about the way Jon had looked at her afterwards. She hadn't known at the time, but he had since told her that he was astounded by her earning each and every one of her titles, and he felt slightly inferior to her when they first met. When he listened to all of the titles she had rightfully gained, Jon realised how much she had done in her life.

"Do you remember that I called you _M__y Lord_?" Dany asked. 

Jon's lips tugged upwards into a smile and he nodded. "Aye, I do." 

"Who's _My__ Lord_?" Rhaelya asked, looking up to her Father.

"It's a title," Jon replied. "Like a King, or Knight." 

"Are you a Lord?" Rhaelya asked. 

"According to your Mother, I was." Jon laughed. 

Dany smiled at the scene before her. She would call Jon_ Your Grace_ if she could visit him in the past, knowing all she knows now.

_"Thank you for traveling so far, My Lord," Dany said politely. "I hope the seas weren't too rough." _

"Did it offend you back then?" she asked Jon. 

"Only a little," he shrugged. There was a playful glint in his eyes. "At least you asked about the seas not being too rough." 

"I was glad to hear the winds had been kind for you," Dany said with a smirk on her face.

_"The winds were kind, Your Grace," Jon replied. _

He had called her _Your Grace_ straight away; honouring her title without question. She had always admired that he had done that, even after she had called him _My Lord_. That meeting was the first time he refused to bend the knee to her, and while Dany was surprised at his refusal, there was something about it that made her like Jon. He held his ground, and stood up for what he believed in, and Dany saw one of her own traits in him. 

Pushing herself away from the throne, Dany moved down the steps towards Jon. She could almost remember word for word what she said to him during their initial meeting; when she spoke of fleeing Dragonstone, her past, and having faith in herself. 

Once she was stood in front of Jon, she looked up at him. 

"Do you remember what else I said to you when we first met?" 

"Which part?" Jon asked, his voice strained. 

"I was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms..."

"And you will," Jon finished for her. 

Silence lulled between the two of them. No words were spoken, but enough was said through the looks they gave one another. Dany was certain that if she wished to set out to rule the Seven Kingdoms tomorrow, Jon would be by her side through it all. 

Rhaeyla stared up at her parents, not quite understanding what they were talking about, but sensing that she should let them talk. 

Dany gave Jon a sad smile. "Then Ser Davos tried to persuade me that you weren't talking nonsense about the Night King and his army." 

"I remember." Jon nodded. 

"He almost told us what had happened to you, and might have said how you came back too," she whispered. 

"Maybe I should have let him," Jon replied. 

"I don't think I would have believed it anyway." 

Jon sighed and laughed quietly. "It's not something that is very believable." 

"Now we both know it to be true," Dany whispered. 

She glanced down to Rhaelya, and then looked back at Jon as she held her hands out to take Daella. Jon didn't question what she was doing, and passed their daughter over. Daella began to whine after being disturbed, and Dany clutched her closer, quietly soothing her. 

She turned to the throne and tilted her head towards it. "Sit," she offered to Jon. 

"Dany, I–"

"It's okay," she interrupted, before he had a chance to refuse anymore. "It belongs to both of us." 

Jon stared at her for a moment, still not sure if she was completely serious. 

"I'll sit on it!" Rhaelya exclaimed. 

Dany and Jon smiled at their daughter, but Dany shook her head. "Let your Father sit on it first," she said while looking at Jon. 

He could see she was serious from the way she nodded to him, and so he shuffled forward, before turning his back to the throne. Lowering himself down, Jon kept eye contact with Dany throughout, until he felt the throne beneath him, and he settled into it. 

He continued to stare at Dany, gauging her reaction to seeing him sit in her throne, but she showed no sign of any resentment, or jealously. Instead, Jon saw her eyes light up with love, and admiration. 

"My go!" Rhaelya said excitedly, skipping up the steps towards the throne. 

Jon stood up, and moved aside to let Rhaelya sit down. She had to pull herself up, and she looked tiny in the large throne. Her feet didn't even touch the floor, but that didn't seem to bother her. She sank back, placing her hands on the arms of the throne, and grinned at her parents. 

Dany felt herself wanting to cry as she watched her daughter, and when she glanced to Jon, she saw he had the exact same expression she did. 

"How did it feel?" she whispered to him. "When you sat on the throne?" 

"Strange," Jon answered honestly. 

"That's alright," Dany said softly. "It felt strange to me the first time I sat in it too. You'll become more accustomed to it over time."

Jon raised his eyebrow to her. "Will I need to become more accustomed to it?" 

Dany looked back to Rhaelya, avoiding his gaze. She knew what he was indirectly asking. _Will I need to get used to sitting on this throne one day to rule?_

"Dany..." Jon said. His tone was calm enough, but she could hear the slight demand in it; like he was telling her to answer him, and not avoid the question. 

She looked up to his face. "Could you become more accustomed to it, if you had to?" 

Jon didn't need long to answer. 

"Koston," he confirmed. 

_I can._ Dany smiled at his response. Her heart still fluttered a little every time he spoke to her in Valyrian. 

Jon wrapped his arm around her waist. "Yn aōha dēmalion udēmagon issa."

_But it's your throne to sit on. _

Dany gently shook her head, leaning towards Jon to kiss him briefly, yet lovingly. 

"Daor," she whispered, looking to Rhaelya once more. "Īlva." 

_No. Ours. _

***

Later that day, Dany and Jon did something simple for their marriage, which was what they both wanted. To some people, it may not have been enough, but to them, it was perfect. Dany wore a dress the colour of red wine, and asked Jon to braid her hair. He tried his best to do something fancier than what she normally wore, and wove a few small red flowers into the braids. Once he was finished, he could see many mistakes, but Dany said it was just as she wanted.

While Jon was braiding Dany's hair, they had discussed at length where to go to be married, but most of their ideas seemed strange, or were simply impossible. But as soon as Jon suggested going to the cave where they spent a brief moment all those years ago, Dany knew it was exactly the place they needed. There were so many areas of Dragonstone that made her heart ache, and brought back bad memories, but there were some areas that brought back good memories too; the cave being one of them. Nothing happened in the cave that could cause her pain. In fact, Dany remembered the first time she and Jon were there. It was as if the outside world was forgotten, and they were the only two left. It was a welcome feeling back then. 

They made their way down to the beach together, and into the cave that was once filled with dragonglass. Dany had asked the Unsullied to check the cave beforehand, to make sure it was safe, and she trusted Grey Worm to look after Rhaelya and Daella for the short time they were gone. Grey Worm would probably never admit it out loud, but Dany saw the small smile that appeared on her friend's face every time she asked him to look after her children. She knew he thoroughly enjoyed taking care of them.

When Dany and Jon reached the dark depths of the cave, Jon picked up a nearby fire torch to light the way for both of them as they walked deeper into the caves twisted paths. They soon arrived at the clearing where they once stood all those years ago, when they had spoken of White Walkers, the First Men, and the Children of the Forest.

Dany managed to find the exact spot where she had stared at the markings and engravings on the cave walls. Jon waited until the slightly concerned look had disappeared from her face, and changed into one that was more relaxed before he tried to get her attention. 

"Dany." 

She turned to look at him, her eyebrows twitching upwards in a questioning manner. Jon shuffled from side to side nervously, and she reached out to place her hand on his arm, causing him to relax under her touch. 

"You have changed my life more than you could ever know," Jon said.

"Jon...." Dany whispered. "You don't have to."

"I do," he replied. He needed to say this to her, even though he hoped she already knew it all. "I have failed you so many times in the past. I know that I've hurt you, and I've done..." He paused, and resisted the urge to lower his gaze to Dany's chest, where he knew her scar was hiding under the fabric of her dress.

She was still self-conscious of her scar. Jon was aware of that fact. He saw the way she avoided looking at it when she nursed Daella, and if Jon's gaze ever fell upon it, she would turn away from him. If his hands traveled towards it during a moment of passion, Dany would sometimes squirm under his touch, knowing his fingers were about to brush over the healed wound. It broke Jon's heart that she felt that way, but he knew it was something he could never fix. He knew the physical and mental scars relating to it would always linger in Dany's life.

"I've done terrible things to you," Jon continued, his voice breaking as he spoke. "And yet here you are." He shrugged, and laughed nervously. "I still don't know why, or how this happened, but I do know that you and our daughters mean everything to me. I don't care what comes in the future, or what we have to face. We'll do it together."

Jon realised what he had said as soon as it left his mouth. It sounded so similar to the words Dany spoke back in the throne room of King's Landing. 

_We do it together. We break the wheel together. _

"I didn't...mean..." Jon sighed. "I'm sorry."

Dany knew what he was apologising about, and she couldn't ignore the pang of pain in her chest as she stared at him. That familiar and unwelcome ache in her heart every time she remembered the moment the dagger sunk into her heart. 

Without thinking about it, she placed a hand over her scar. It was easier to forget these days. She had other things to think about. Yet every so often, it would come back to her. The memory. The feeling. The hurt. 

"Together," she whispered, nodding to herself. It felt like her next words had to be spoken. Perhaps if she could say them in a different setting, it might ease the pain of the past she could never forget. "We do it...together."

Jon felt strange at hearing Dany say that. His heart lifted, but at the same time he felt filled with dread as the memory of what he did flashed through his mind. He felt her place a hand on his chest, and she closed the gap between them until their faces were only inches apart. She leaned forward, moving her head upwards to press her lips against Jon's. His hands lifted to her head almost instinctively, and he ran his fingers through her hair. Dany gripped onto his arm, pulling his body closer to hers as she deepened their kiss. 

When Jon felt Dany pulling away slightly, he loosened his grip on her, and stared into her eyes as she moved back and smiled at him. 

"Be with me?" She said softly. 

It was as much a question as it was a statement. Jon knew she was repeating something that she had said years ago. Dany would always say_ Be with me_, and Jon would reply with _Now and always_. Yet it didn't feel quite right for Jon to reply with that. It wasn't the same as it once was. They were both leading a different life than the one they had originally dreamed about together. They weren't the same people who used to whisper those things to each other in the darkness as they laid next to one another. But he still felt the same way about Dany. He still loved her. More than ever. 

He smiled after realising how he could reply, and nodded. "Sir se va moriot," he said. 

Dany returned his smile as soon as she heard what he had said. 

_Now and always. _

***

Once Dany and her family had traveled back to Essos, Jon was astounded how quickly Daella grew. He asked Dany on a few occasions if it was normal for a babe to grow so fast, and she had simply smiled at him and said it was nothing out of the ordinary. Soon enough, Daella changed from a baby who barely filled Jon's arms, to someone he had to keep an eye on as she began to toddle around. She looked more like Jon as she grew too, her hair becoming even darker the older she got.

Dany told Jon that Daella was a lot more mischievous than Rhaelya ever was. While Rhaelya was content playing with her toys, or being read to when she was very young, Daella couldn't seem to sit still for long. If Dany or Jon turned their back on her for a moment, she would be trying to climb on something, or throwing her toys rather than playing nicely with them. 

Daella was introduced to Misaegal and Joraerion as soon as it was possible, when she was still a tiny babe in her Mother's arms. The dragons had sniffed her, and let out a small screech. As she grew, and Misaegal and Joraerion grew too, they came to accept her just as much as they accepted Rhaelya. 

By the time Daella was three, Jon and Dany had to watch her constantly around the dragons, because more than once she had tried to climb on top of one of them. Dany was terrified for multiple reasons. Not only was Daella too young, but Joraerion was bonded to Rhaelya, and Misaegal hadn't shown any signs of bonding with Daella. It was quite certain that if she managed to climb up on either dragon, she wouldn't be safe.

Rhaelya was transforming before Jon's eyes as well, becoming taller as time passed. By her sixth nameday, the top of her head was already past Dany's waist, and by her seventh, she was taller still. By the time her eighth nameday neared, she wasn't far off being as tall as Dany's shoulders. 

Not long after they returned to Essos with Daella, Dany had mentioned about letting Rhaelya sleep in a separate room to her, Jon, and their youngest daughter. She planned for Rhaelya to be joined by Daella when she turned two. Dany had Unsullied guarding their room all night long, and while she still worried, she knew that Daella and Rhaelya couldn't sleep in their parents chambers forever. After a few nights without her daughters in the same room, she missed them both, but Dany couldn't deny that she enjoyed the privacy it gave her and Jon.

It was shortly after Rhaelya's sixth nameday had passed, and just before Daella was to celebrate her first nameday, that Dany had mentioned to Jon she would like another child. Jon was more than happy about the suggestion, and they had both assumed that it would happen for them soon after. 

But twenty moons after they started trying, they were still waiting. 

In all that time, they had no sign of a baby. Jon started to recognise the look that Dany sometimes gave him. It was a look of hopelessness, and despair. Whenever she gave him that look, Jon knew she had got her moon blood, and that there was very little chance of her being with child. Each time, Jon's heart sank in his chest, but these days, he always tried not to show it. He had recently realised that Dany started to blame herself for the fact she wasn't getting pregnant, and Jon knew if he acted upset, it would only cause her guilt to grow. 

On the day of Rhaelya's eighth nameday, it was no different. Dany had left the room for a little while, and when she came back, she had her hand placed on her chest, as if her heart was causing her physical pain. She gave Jon the look he recognised all too well, and he knew she was holding back her tears for her daughters' sake. 

Jon got up from where he was sat on the floor with Rhaelya and Daella, and walked over to Dany. As soon as he neared her, she placed a hand on his arm. 

"Not now," she whispered. "I can't think about it without wanting to cry, so please don't say anything."

Jon wanted to say something, but he knew why Dany didn't want to discuss the matter now. She rarely wanted to discuss it, even when they were alone. It became increasingly painful for her to speak about it the more time that passed. 

For the first few moons after they tried for another child, Dany wasn't too disheartened, but by the time a year had passed, Jon could tell she was losing hope. As they neared two years without any sign of a child, Dany had started to withdraw into herself slightly, and Jon often struggled to know what to say or do to help.

Dany was happy with her daughters. They made her life brighter each day. But no matter how many times Jon told her he had more than enough with Rhaelya and Daella, there was always a small voice at the back of Dany's head, taunting her. _He wanted four children, and you've only given him two. You couldn't even give him a son._ Dany knew Jon didn't think like that, and he told her that he didn't feel like anything was missing from their lives, but she couldn't completely silence the voice in her head. As time stretched on, the disappointed feeling changed into one of guilt, and failure, until eventually, she felt anger manifesting towards herself. 

The evening of Rhaelya's eighth nameday, Dany cried into Jon's chest, apologising repeatedly. Jon held her close, and kept telling it was okay, and that he didn't mind. He wasn't sure she believed him, but would carry on reassuring her until she did. 

***

The three-year mark passed since Dany and Jon started trying for another baby, and Dany had resigned herself to the fact it was never going to happen. 

Daella was about to turn four, and Rhaelya had turned nine a few moons ago. Rhaelya was now allowed to visit the dragons without Dany or Jon being present, but she was always accompanied by Grey Worm or the Unsullied. For a while, Dany and Jon refused to let Rhaeya out of their sight, but eventually, it was Dany who realised that she would have to give her eldest daughter some freedom eventually. She trusted Grey Worm and the Unsullied around her children. In fact, they could protect them in ways Dany couldn't. 

Around the time of Daella's fourth nameday, Drogon showed up in Essos for the first time in a while. Like always, Dany went to meet him, and sat with her son for half the day, talking to him, and telling him everything that had happened since she last saw him. She became teary as she leaned against Drogon, and said how she had hoped she would have a new sibling for him to meet by now. 

"The more time that passes, the more my heart begins to ache," Dany told Drogon. "I can't help but feel that I'm doing something wrong, or I'm perhaps being punished somehow..." She paused and ran her fingers over the dusty ground. "For all the wrong decisions I have made," she whispered. 

As the sun began to set, and the land was bathed in a deep orange glow, Dany wasn't surprised when Jon showed up. He must have started to get worried. 

"I'm sorry," she said as he approached her. "I should have come back a while ago. Where are Rhaelya and Daella?" 

Jon stopped moving before he reached Dany, keeping a fair distance from her and Drogon. It was obvious that Drogon still didn't enjoy Jon's company, and so he kept away if he could. 

"It's alright, they're with Grey Worm," Jon replied.

He could tell she had been crying once he looked at her properly, and despite his instincts to stay away from Drogon, he stepped forward, and knelt down in front of her. Drogon turned his head, and stared at Jon, baring his teeth ever so slightly. 

Jon ignored Drogon's glare, and focused on Dany instead. "Why don't you take him for a ride?" he suggested.

Drogon seemed to recognise what Jon had said, and trilled in response. Dany opened her mouth, ready to protest, but something stopped her from saying anything. She stared up at Jon, and he smiled at her. He knew how much she wished to ride Drogon again, and from the way she was looking, he could tell she was seriously considering his proposal.

Jon stood up and held his hand out to her. He kept glancing up at Drogon every couple of seconds, but the dragon looked less intimidating than he did before the ride was suggested. 

Dany took hold of Jon's hand, and he helped her to her feet, keeping hold of her as she turned towards Drogon. She took a deep breath, and used Jon as an anchor to help keep her balance as she climbed up her son’s wing. She used to be so well practised in mounting him, but her legs and arms were shaking, making the feat seem almost impossible. 

When she was sat on top of Drogon, feeling the heat radiate off his scales, she looked down to Jon, and he gave her a reassuring nod. Dany knew Drogon could sense her hesitation, otherwise he would have readied himself to take off into the sky by now. She tried to calm herself as she gripped onto her son below her, but no matter how much she told herself it was okay, her heart continued racing in her chest, and her hands were becoming too clammy to hold onto Drogon properly. It had been so long since she rode him.

"Dany," Jon said. She turned to look at him. "Lykso." He nodded to her. 

_It's all right. _

Dany began to repeat what he had said in her mind in both languages. _Lykso. It's all right._ With a shaky exhale, she leaned down, and whispered the order for her son to take flight. 

Drogon stepped forward a little before pushing off the ground with his feet, wings flapping as he rose into the sky. Higher and higher he took Dany, until she could barely see the ground and Jon below. They soared onto the outskirts of the land, far away from prying eyes, before Drogon began to descend, and flew down to the sea, skimming the water with the tip of his wings.

As Drogon glided through the sky, Dany felt a slight breeze on her face, and the warmth of the sun on her back. She stared at the breathtaking view surrounding her. The sky had turned a mix of orange, pink, blue, and purple, and the calm sea stretched on so far, it looked like it would never end. The water appeared to glitter in front of her as the sunlight bounced off it. Dany closed her eyes, and tried to remind herself to be grateful what she had, rather than dwell on what might not happen, and for just a moment, she let herself be at peace. 

***

When Drogon landed with Dany on his back, Jon walked up to their side. 

"How was it?" he asked as he held his hand out for Dany. 

She accepted his gesture, and let him help her climb off Drogon. 

"I think I needed that," Dany replied. 

Jon pulled her towards him, embracing her, and kissing the top of her head. 

"You should come with me sometime," she mumbled into his chest. 

Jon glanced up to Drogon, who was staring at him intently; his molten gold eyes were piercing through him, but he noticed something different. As Jon kept his gaze on Drogon, he was sure he saw a glimmer of acceptance in the dragon's golden eyes. Jon gripped tighter onto Dany, leaning his chin on her head. 

"I would like that," he said. 

"Think about it, Jon," Dany said, her voice full of hope, and excitement. "One day, all our family will be able to take to the skies together." She pulled out of his embrace. "You and I on Drogon, Rhaelya and Daella on Joraerion, or Misaegal too if Daella ever bonds with her." Dany laughed, and smiled widely at Jon. "It's like something I used to dream about." 

"It's good to see you smiling again," Jon said softly. He reached out and traced her lips gently with his fingertip, then moved his hand down to her collarbone. "Truly smiling." 

Dany nodded to him. "I want to go to Westeros for Rhaelya's tenth nameday, and give her the dragon chain as a gift. Is that alright?" 

Jon didn't need to answer, his smile did it for him.

***

A few days before they were going to set sail for Westeros, Grey Worm had asked to speak with Dany and Jon. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Dany asked. She could tell from the look on her friend's face that something wasn't quite right, but he wasn't showing enough discomfort for her to worry anything serious had happened. 

"It's Rhaelya," Grey Worm replied. "One of the Unsullied saw her riding Joraerion last night." 

"What?" Jon mumbled in shock. 

He glanced towards Dany, but was surprised to see she didn't seem as shocked as him. When she looked in his direction, she gave him a regretful smile and shrugged her shoulders slightly. 

"Did you know?" Jon asked.

"No." She shook her head. "But I expected it one day."

"We've told her though," Jon said exasperatedly. "Many times we've explained things to her. How dangerous it is."

Dany hummed to herself. "She's our daughter, Jon. She was bound to push the boundaries at some point. She's growing up, and she's not always going to listen to us." 

Jon looked down to the floor, realising that Dany was right. "What should we do?" he asked.

"Speak with her," Dany replied. "And hopefully that will be enough." 

"What if it's not?" 

Dany bit her bottom lip briefly. "Let's hope it is." 

***

Once Jon had put Daella to bed that night, he returned to his and Dany's chambers. Rhaelya was reading out loud to her Mother as they both sat on Jon and Dany's bed. Jon listened as Rhaelya finished, and then locked his gaze with Dany's. They shared a look, and she nodded, before turning to her daughter.

"Rhaelya," Dany said, her tone authoritative, yet calm. "I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to answer honestly, okay?"

Rhaelya nodded, but Dany could see the flash of worry in her daughter's eyes. 

"Have you ridden Joraerion?" she asked.

Rhaelya tensed up as she glanced to her Father, who gave her a stern look. Her lips pressed into a thin line, as if she was stopping herself from speaking. 

Jon stepped towards Dany, and stared down at his daughter. "Rhaelya." 

"Just a couple of times," she mumbled to her Father.

"I told you never to ride him," Dany said. She wasn't shouting, but her voice was serious enough to make Rhaelya want to cry.

"He wanted to," Rhaelya said.

"Did he force you to climb onto his back, and take flight in the air?" Dany asked, knowing exactly what her daughter's answer would be.

Rhaelya bowed her head. "No." 

"You are too young to be riding him," Dany said. "You could seriously hurt yourself."

"But–"

"No, Rhaelya," Jon interrupted his daughter. "No excuses. Listen to your Mother. We've told you all of this before, and we expected better of you."

Rhaelya sighed. "I'm sorry," she whispered. 

"I know you are, Sweetling," Dany said softly. She placed her hand under her daughter's chin, and lifted it up to look at her. "And I'm not saying you can't ever ride Joraerion, but not when you're this young." 

"When can I ride him?" Rhaelya asked shyly. 

Dany glanced over her shoulder to look at Jon. He stared back at her, shrugging his shoulders and nodding towards her, indicating it was up to her. 

"After your twelfth nameday," Dany told her daughter. "Does that sound okay?" 

Rhaelya smiled, and nodded. "Can you tell Joraerion too, please?" she requested. "I don't want to have to tell him. He'll be so upset." 

"I'll tell him," Jon said. 

"Thank you, Father," Rhaelya replied. "Can you also tell him not to come to Westeros with us? I've told him, but I don't think he believes me that he can't come." 

Jon stopped himself from laughing, knowing this wasn't the right time to do so, despite how amusing he found what his daughter had said.

"I'll see what I can do," he replied. 

Rhaelya had asked Jon to speak to Joraerion or Misaegal in the past over various topics. At first, Jon thought it was a little bit ridiculous, but after he had done it a few times, he realised the dragons were actually listening to him, and understood what he wanted. 

Joraerion and Misaegal accepted Jon more than Drogon did. He didn't get the unnerving glare from either of those dragons. They shared a common goal with him of protecting his children, and he quite liked that. Jon couldn't blame Drogon for the way he acted around him, and he still wasn't sure the dragon would accept Jon riding him with Dany. But Jon hoped that one day Drogon would allow it, so that his family could take to the skies together, just as Dany wished. 

***

A little while after they arrived on the Iron Islands, it was Rhaelya's tenth nameday, and Dany had told her daughter she had something special to give her. She led Rhaelya by the hand through the corridors of Pyke, while Jon walked behind with Daella, holding onto his daughter's hand. As they walked to the small, dusty room that contained the wooden chest full of Dany's belongings, Daella was asking questions the whole time. It was normal for her to do so, and Dany had to smirk when her youngest daughter insisted on Jon stopping so he could explain why the bricks in the walls felt smooth. 

Once they eventually reached the room, Dany headed towards the large wooden chest, and Rhaelya stared at it, wondering what could be within.

Dany bent down to open the chest, and saw the silver dragon chain laid on top of the contents inside, exactly where she left it. She took it out, and stood up. 

"This was mine, a long time ago." Dany ran her fingers over the chain as Rhaelya watched her movements. "And now I want you to have it." 

"What is it?" Rhaelya asked inquisitively. She stared at the chain in wonder, but waited patiently for her Mother to give it to her, despite wanting to reach out and touch it. 

"You wear it," Jon answered for Dany. 

He had managed to stop Daella trying to climb all over the discarded furniture in the room, and she was now stood next to her Father, staring at the chain in her Mother's hands. 

Rhaelya looked slightly confused at the answer she was given by Jon, and Dany noticed. 

"Would you like me to put it on for you?" she asked. 

Silently, Rhaelya nodded, still puzzled what the chain was for. Dany carefully wrapped it around her daughter's body, arranging it so the three-headed dragon embellishment was by her left shoulder. 

"It's too big for you at the moment, but I'm sure you'll grow into it," Dany said, holding onto some links in the chain to make it fit around Rhaelya's body. "Hold onto it there," she said, giving the extra links to her daughter.

Dany stepped back as Rhaelya looked down at the chain, then to the three-headed dragon, and grinned. "Zaldrīzo bartos raqan," she said, touching one of the dragon heads. 

"I like the dragon heads too," Jon replied. 

Daella rushed over to her sister, and touched the dragon decoration on the chain. "Zaldrizes," she whispered. 

"Zaldrizo bartos," Rhaelya said to her sister. "The dragon's head." 

"Skorverdon bartossa, Daella?" Jon asked.

Jon waited for his daughter to answer him. He had asked her how many head's there were. 

Daella pointed to each head as she counted. "Mēre. Lantra. Hāri," she said. "Hāri zaldrizo bartos!"

"Bartossa," Jon corrected her.

"Bartossa," Daella echoed.

"Sȳz." Jon smiled.

"Good," Dany repeated the word Jon had used in the common tongue, to remind Daella what it meant. 

Daella had picked up on Valyrian a lot quicker than Rhaelya did, but she was surrounded by it more often than Dany's eldest daughter when she was young. Rhaelya sometimes used Valyrian to speak to her sister, Jon could speak it extremely well these days, and Dany often spoke to her daughter's in the language too. 

Eventually, Rhaelya looked up to meet her Mother's gaze. "Thank you, Mother," she said sincerely.

"You're welcome," Dany replied. "I have something for you too, Daella." 

Daella's eyes lit up and she followed her Mother over to the open chest. Dany picked out one of the Dragon pins. It was slightly bigger than the ones she and Jon had, but not by much. 

"Here," Dany said, holding the pin out to her daughter. "I need you to look after this for me." 

With an excited grin on her face, Daella held her hands out in front of her, and Dany placed the pin on top of her palms. 

"Can I wear it?" Daella asked. "Like Father's."

Dany glanced over to Jon, who proudly wore his three-headed dragon pin. He put it on more than she did with her own pin; attaching it to his clothing almost every day since she gave it to him when she was pregnant with Daella. 

"Of course you can," Dany replied to her daughter. "But you have to be careful of the sharp point, okay?" She reached out to attach it to Daella's deep green dress. "And don't wear it while you are playing, or climbing, or jumping over things." 

"Which means almost all the time," Jon said. 

Daella giggled at her Father, and then admired the dragon pin, which her Mother had attached near her left shoulder. 

"Look Rhae!" Daella exclaimed. "We match!" 

Smiling at her sister, Rhaelya looked at Daella's pin. "Ūī gevie issa," she said. 

"Yes, it is beautiful," Dany agreed. "They both are." 

"Gevie!" Daella repeated. 

"Gevie iksō," Rhaelya said to Daella, who giggled in response to being called beautiful by her sister. 

Jon stepped towards Dany, and lowered his voice so only she could hear. "Hae aōha Muña." 

_Like your Mother._ His words caused Dany to smile, and she leaned back onto Jon's chest, turning her head slightly towards him. 

"Rhaelya suits it don't you think?" 

"So do you," Jon replied as he wrapped his arms around Dany's waist. 

Dany nodded to what Jon had said, but as she looked at Rhaelya, with her silver hair braided into an intricate style, her long burgundy dress sweeping over the dusty floor, and the dragon-head chain around her body, Dany felt her nod change into a shake of her head. 

"No," she said quietly. "It's no longer mine to wear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the time jump that I talked about last chapter. Rhaelya is now 10. Daella is around 4 and a half. I just needed to age Rhaelya up a little bit for the story to progress, and I wanted to write this chapter rather than just jumping straight to her being a little older. I hope it worked okay.
> 
> If you would like to leave a comment, please do, and if not, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you like the next part too whenever it comes :)


	18. Teachings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know it's been a while since I updated, apologies for that, but I'm still going with this.  
I hope you are all doing well.  
This next chapter carries on where there last one left off.  
Thank you for the love on the last chapter, and just everyone for sticking with this story and continuing to read. It means a lot to me.  
Hope you enjoy this next part! :)

Rhaelya liked Pyke. She preferred the weather here. It was a lot cooler than her home in Essos. She loved the castle too, and was allowed to roam it as she pleased. She didn't even need one of the Unsullied with her. Her parents always said not to leave the castle walls without someone else, but she had no intention to do that.

When she wasn't with her family, she could often be found with Yara. She was one of Rhaelya's favourite people, and it was clear to everyone that Yara was fond of her too.

During a visit to the Iron Islands a couple of years ago, it was Yara who first suggested that Rhaelya could join her for some sword training. To begin with, Dany refused, but after her daughter had persisted in asking if she could for several days, she eventually gave in.

Rhaelya began training, and picked up the skill quite quickly, though she was reminded by Yara that it would take years of practice before she would improve. Each morning or evening, she would train with Yara while they were in Westeros. Rhaelya feared that her hard work would be lost when they left the Iron Islands, but her Father said he would continue the training if she wanted. Grey Worm also offered to teach her how to use a spear when they returned to Essos, which Rhaelya was thrilled about.

She had been training ever since then, and had improved immensely over the past couple of years. It was obvious she had more of a talent for the spear than the sword, and so she preferred to use that if she could.

When Rhaelya was nine, Jon had started to teach her how to use a bow and arrow too. He made her a bow of her own for her ninth Nameday so she could use that to train, and made Daella a much smaller one for her fourth Nameday. Daella wasn't skilled enough to use a bow, and Dany pointed out it wasn't the best idea to give their youngest daughter one so early, but most of the time Daella didn't even want to shoot anything. She just wanted to carry it around like her older sister.

Dany often watched Rhaelya training, observing the improvements she made. Near the beginning of Rhaelya’s training, Jon had noticed Dany watching more carefully when their daughter was training with a sword. Eventually, he asked Dany if she wanted him to teach her as well. She hesitated for a while, but agreed in the end.

The first time Dany had stood opposite Jon, with her weapon in hand, and he did the same, it was an odd feeling. He never believed this could happen; that she would put enough trust in him to be stood this close, knowing he would purposely attack her during their sparring. They used wooden swords most of the time, and Dany often complained he was going too easy on her, but he couldn't forgive himself if he did hurt her in some way.

Rhaelya would sometimes spar with Dany, and it was clear she was far more advanced than her Mother. Dany was doubtful she would ever catch up to her daughter, but she carried on regardless, and as the moons passed, she felt herself getting better.

By the time they were back at the Iron Islands for Rhaelya's tenth Nameday, Yara was more than impressed by Rhaelya's skills, and was amazed to see Dany had picked up sword fighting too.

***

A short while after they arrived in Westeros, Jon was training with Rhaelya in the early morning, like he did most days, whilst Dany was giving Daella a Valyrian lesson. When Jon returned to their chambers, Dany could tell something wasn't right from the expression on his face. She caught his gaze when she could, and he shook his head in response. Dany wasn't sure what that meant, and asked Daella to play with her toys for a little while.

"No, it's all right," Jon said, when he heard what she had said. "Carry on. I'll come back."

Dany didn't have a chance to reply before Jon left the room. He wasn't angry, she could tell that much. When he spoke, he sounded more worried and frightened than angry. She continued the lesson with Daella, and by the time she finished, Rhaelya had come back to the chambers.

"Rhae! Come play!" Daella shouted, heading towards her toys.

"I'm coming," Rhaelya replied. She sheepishly turned to look at her Mother. "Did I upset father?" she whispered.

Dany frowned. "Upset him? How?"

Rhaelya looked to the floor and shrugged. Dany wanted to press the issue, but it was obvious her daughter was uncomfortable.

"It's all right," Dany said. "Go and play with your sister. I'll speak with your Father."

"Tell him I'm sorry if I did upset him," Rhaelya mumbled as she walked away.

Dany waited a moment, watching both her children become lost in a make-believe world of their imagination, before she got up and exited the room, leaving her daughters under the guard of some of the Unsullied.

She went back to the chambers she shared with Jon, and found him stood by the window, staring out into the grey skies.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Rhaelya," he replied, turning around slowly.

"I've just spoke with her," Dany replied, moving towards him. "She asked if she had upset you, and asked me to tell you she was sorry."

Jon shook his head. "No, she didn't upset me, but she..."

"She what?"

Dany stopped as she reached him, and he stared back at her, like he wasn't sure of this conversation and was considering not saying another word.

"Jon?" she whispered.

"She asked me something," Jon said through a frown.

Dany wasn't sure she wanted to know what their daughter had asked. It was clear from Jon's reaction it had shaken him, but she had to know.

"Go on," she said softly.

"I said something about being more careful, so she didn't get hurt and end up with a scar. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have said that." Jon didn't look at her properly as he spoke; his gaze darting from her, to the floor, to a random place in the room. "She asked if that's how I got my scars, and I said some of them. Then she asked..."

Jon shook his head, struggling to say the words he wanted, but he didn't need to. Dany understood.

"Did she ask about my scar?" she questioned.

Jon nodded. "I didn't know what to say. I was–" He sighed, losing his words again.

Dany could feel her heart thumping in her chest. She knew Rhaelya was wise to Jon's scars. He never tried to hide them. But Dany tried to hide her scar as best as she could, to avoid situations just like this.

"What exactly did she say?" Dany asked.

When Jon looked back to her, she spotted tears in his eyes.

"It's all right," she assured him, placing her hand on his arm. "You can tell me."

He reached out, grabbing onto the hand she had on his arm. "She said..." He took a deep breath. "Did Mother get her scar from someone who hurt her?"

Jon squeezed Dany's hand tighter, and she turned her head to the side, searching for something outside to focus on as she calmed herself. She stared at the body of water, stretching as far as the eye could see. It wasn't a pleasant day today; overcast and cold.

"I didn't know what to say." Jon sniffed.

Dany shook her head as she looked back to him. "No, I wouldn't know what to say either."

He shrugged. "I said I felt unwell, and we could continue tomorrow. We were almost done anyway."

"I don't want to tell her," Dany whispered. "Not yet."

"We don't have to," Jon replied.

"But I do want to start teaching her certain things." Dany stared into his eyes as she spoke. "About Westeros. About the Starks, and Targaryens."

Jon's eyes widened as he registered what she had said. "Are you sure?"

Dany nodded. "I think it's time...to begin, at least," she said. "I understand that it will be hard to speak about certain things, but she's growing up, Jon. She won't be our little girl forever. She doesn't have a clue what the outside world is like. I've realised it more as time has gone on. We've sheltered her, which I don't regret, but we can't shelter her forever. She doesn't understand war, or how dangerous the Targaryen name is. She doesn't know why Unsullied guard her chambers all the time. Why she can't go and visit Joraerion and Misaegal on her own. Why she can't leave the castle walls without someone else. Why she isn't allowed to play with other children her own age."

Dany blinked away the tears that had formed in her eyes, but not fast enough that Jon didn't notice. He pulled her closer, and placed his free hand on the small of her back as she stared up to him.

"And one day...I still wish to tell her everything," she whispered. "Even if her reaction isn't what we hope for."

Jon glanced around the room a couple of times as he thought of some words of comfort. "She will understand if we explain it properly, and say how sorry we are," he said.

"Perhaps..." Dany sighed. "But I accepted a long time ago that the day we tell her what we did, is the day we might lose her." Her eyes were watery, and she lowered her voice so it was barely audible. "She might not want a Mother who burned a whole city, and might not want a Father who..."

Dany bowed her head, but she didn't have to say it. Jon was well aware of what she was going to say.

_She might not want a Father who murdered her Mother._

"We don't need to worry about that now," Jon said.

A couple of tears rolled down Dany's cheeks, and Jon wiped them away quickly.

"It won't be long though. Eventually we'll have to tell her the full story," she said.

"We don't know that," Jon replied. "As long as we don't mention certain things for now it should be okay for a while."

Dany smiled sadly, as if she expected him to say that. "When we tell her our story – about the Targaryens and the Starks – what happens when we mention the Iron Throne? Do we tell her it's not there anymore? If she asks why, what do we say? She might ask why she can never speak the Targaryen name. How do we explain that? What if she asks why I'm not on the throne after I tell her why I came to Westeros? What happens when she figures out there's no way either of us could have survived a knife in the heart? She knows of both our scars. How long before she works that out?"

Jon stared back to her. He was speechless. He didn't know how to respond to what she had said. He couldn't argue with her, because she was completely right. Dany stared at him with wide eyes, and she knew from his silence that he had no plans to tell her she was wrong. She swallowed hard and lifted her shoulders.

"Have I done everything wrong, Jon?" 

"No," Jon replied. "Not at all." He placed his hands on either side of her head. "You have done everything right. You did everything you could to protect her. No one can ever say anything different."

He leaned in to kiss her softly, hoping it would bring her some comfort. When he pulled back, he wasn't sure he had done or said the right thing, until he saw her lips twitch into a smile.

"Thank you," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, pulling her into a hug. "Whatever you want to speak to Rhaelya about, and whenever you want to do it, I will be right there beside you."

Jon felt Dany wrap her arms around him, and he held onto her tighter, with no intention to break their embrace until she did.

***

A few days later, Jon had put his daughters to bed, and returned to the chambers he shared with Dany. As he walked into the room, he saw she was stood over the desk, staring down at something.

"Are they all right?" Dany asked him.

"Rhaelya told Daella a story, then she got into bed herself and said good night to me," Jon explained. "I hardly had to do anything."

"Seems as though we are no longer needed," she replied.

"Don't say that." Jon laughed nervously.

He walked over to where she was stood, noticing it was a map of Westeros laid on the table. He couldn't understand why it was here, or why Dany was looking at it. 

"What's this for?" he asked.

Dany blinked and straightened her back, as if he had disturbed her thoughts. "I asked Yara to make it. To help us teach Rhaelya."

"Make it?" Jon echoed, not quite understanding what Dany meant.

"I don't know anything about the current state of Westeros," she replied. "I can't teach her if I don't know myself. So I asked Yara to write information down. Places and their respective rulers..." Dany glanced to Jon, before pointing to Winterfell on the map. "I asked her to be as honest as possible, and not to spare my feelings."

Jon moved closer, leaning down to see the map better, realising there was writing near where Dany's finger was.

_Winterfell. Capital of the North. Ruled by House Stark. Current ruler is Queen Sansa Stark._

He peered at the rest of the map, noticing there was bits of scrawl all over it. He spotted King's Landing, and shuffled to his left for a better look.

_King's Landing. Capital of the Six Kingdoms. Current ruler is King Brandon Stark._

Dany saw where he was looking. "Capital of the Six Kingdoms sounds odd, doesn't it?"

"Dany...this is..." Jon whispered, shaking his head.

She looked towards him, gauging his reaction. "You don't approve?"

"It's not that." He sighed. "I'm worried about you."

"Me?" Dany frowned.

"Are you okay with…all of this." Jon waved his hand in front of him.

"It was difficult to read parts the first time,” she admitted. “But I would rather teach Rhaelya myself, and this is the only way I can.”

Jon nodded, knowing he wouldn't change her mind even if he tried.

"It says Tyrion serves as Hand to the King. Hardly seems fair, does it?" She stepped closer to him as she spoke, and Jon could see the hurt in her eyes. "I asked Yara how he came about this title, and she said that Bran gave it to him as a punishment of sorts, to pay for his mistakes for the rest of his life."

"Doesn't sound like much of a punishment to me," Jon mumbled.

"Nor me," Dany agreed. "Hand of the King is an honour. Not a punishment." She turned to lean onto the table, and read from the map. "Ser Davos Seaworth serves as Master of Ships."

She looked up to Jon, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Aye, Ser Davos would like that," he said.

"Yara said he does a good job."

"I'm sure he does," Jon replied, genuinely happy at the news.

Dany returned his smile, and then looked back to the map.

"Samwell Tarly serves as Grand Maester," she read out.

The smile faded from Jon's face. He couldn't read Dany's expression. It was neither happy nor sad; angry nor pleased.

"I asked Yara about him for you," she said. "Apparently he is doing well as far as she knows."

Jon was surprised, yet grateful that Dany had done that. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome," she replied. "His children will be around Rhaelya's age now, will they not?"

"The youngest will. Little Sam is a bit older," Jon said. "I don't suppose he'll be so little anymore."

"They could have been friends with Rhaelya and Daella," Dany said. "If things had happened differently."

"Aye." Jon nodded solemnly, knowing she was right.

Dany continued glancing over the map, not really taking it in. 

"I wish to begin teaching her tomorrow," she said, eventually. "We can do it slowly, so as not to overwhelm her...or ourselves."

He waited until she looked at him, and realised she wasn't telling him that's what was happening, but rather waiting to see what he thought of what she had said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I am." Dany nodded. "Are you okay with that?"

"Of course I am," Jon said. "If that's what you want."

Dany took hold of his arm gently. "And what do you want?" she asked. Jon seemed puzzled by her question, and she could tell. "Do you think it's right to teach her?"

"Right?" Jon echoed. He took Dany's hand in his own. "When you first mentioned it the other day I didn't like the idea," he admitted. "But you were right when you said we can't keep her hidden forever. She should know what the world is like."

"And telling her about the Targaryens and the Starks? Do you agree with that?"

Jon nodded slowly. "They're her family. She should know that too."

Dany searched his eyes for any hesitation or conflict, but she saw none, so she felt satisfied he was happy enough.

"Okay," she said. "Tomorrow we can begin."

***

When Rhaelya was told by her Mother that she would be learning something new, she never expected to be presented with a map. Each lesson, the three of them would gather around the table in Dany and Jon's chambers – Rhaelya on one side, her parents on the other, and the map of Westeros between them.

At first, it was a lot for Rhaelya to take in. She didn't know all that much about Westeros aside from the story she was told when she was younger – The Queen and King of Westeros. The same story was now told to Daella, but Rhaelya had come to accept it was just a fairytale. As she got older, she understood that it was based on her parents. The silver-haired Queen being her Mother, and the dark-haired King from the winter wonderland was her Father. In terms of the rest of the story, she didn't know how much of it was true, if any at all.

For around a moon, it was kept fairly simple, and Rhaelya was only asked to memorise parts of the map. Her Mother would cover areas of it with her hands, and ask her daughter to repeat the information it said.

Once Rhaelya had a good grasp on the places of Westeros, Dany started to tell Rhaelya about the people. She spoke of Bran, Tyrion, and Samwell as if they were strangers to her, and simply names of people that she didn't know. Jon was surprised at how detached she kept herself. He thought she would struggle more than she did. Even when Rhaelya repeated the information, he hardly noticed any signs of turmoil on Dany's part, and there definitely wasn't anything Rhaelya would notice.

"Who rules Westeros?" Dany would ask.

"King Brandon Stark. He lives in King's Landing, and has been King for ten years," Rhaelya recalled the information she was taught. "His Hand is Lord Tyrion Lannister, and he advises him on ruling."

"Good." Dany nodded.

When they were ready to move onto teaching Rhaelya about Winterfell, Jon took the lead. He taught Rhaelya all about the Starks of Winterfell, and briefly mentioned the other houses and areas in the North. Through her Father, Rhaelya learned that King Bran's sister, Queen Sansa Stark, lived in the North, at Winterfell. Jon told her the North was ruled separately to the rest of Westeros now, but it used to be part of the Seven Kingdoms in the past.

"Why did they become King and Queen?" Rhaelya asked.

"Bran was chosen by all the Lords and Ladies of Westeros," Dany explained. "And Sansa was the last Stark living in Winterfell, so the title was hers."

"When will there be a new King or Queen?"

"When Bran or Sansa aren't here anymore," Jon answered.

"Are they old?"

"No. Younger than me and your Mother," Jon said.

"But old age isn't always what ends a reign," Dany added, looking Rhaelya in the eye. "Being a Queen or King isn't a very safe option."

"Then why do people do it?" Rhaelya whispered.

Dany paused at the question. _Why do people want to be Queen or King?_ She thought to herself.

"Power." The first word slipped out Dany's mouth with little effort on her part. "It's rare that they want to do good, though that does happen sometimes," She replied wistfully. "Some get guided into it, and it's expected of them by their people." She glanced to Jon. "Then for others, it's their birthright."

"Birthright?" Rhaelya echoed.

"Rightfully belongs to them by birth. It means that their parents were Queen or King, and so they will be afterwards too."

"Oh." Rhaelya nodded, seeming to understand. "Is that what happened to King Bran and Queen Sansa?"

"Not Bran." Dany shook her head. "He had no birthright, it was a decision by others. I suppose you could call it a birthright with Sansa. The Starks rule Winterfell, and as the last Stark in Winterfell, it's rightfully hers."

"Have you been to Winterfell?" Rhaelya asked.

Jon looked towards Dany and she nodded her head, telling him it was okay to say.

"Yes, we have," he told his daughter.

"When?"

"A long time ago," Jon replied.

"Your Father grew up there," Dany added. "As did Sansa."

"Queen Sansa?" Rhaelya asked.

"Yes," Dany said quietly. "Queen Sansa."

That was the first time Jon noticed Dany struggling during the lessons. He saw her slowly tense up next to him after she had spoken, and he placed his hand on her knee under the table, as a source of comfort.

"Have you met the Queen?" Rhaelya questioned both her parents.

She stared at them from where she was sat on the opposite side of the table, waiting for an answer. Jon squeezed Dany's knee gently, and tried to catch her gaze with his own. She looked towards him, meeting his stare for a moment, giving him the slightest of smiles.

"We have," Dany told Rhaelya. "Sansa is your Father's sister," she explained.

Rhaelya leaned forward on the table, her mouth agape in shock. "The Queen is _your_ sister?! Does that mean King Bran is your brother too?" She pressed, excited that her Father's siblings were royalty.

"Yes," Jon confirmed.

Rhaelya was silent as she thought over all she had been told. The King and Queen were her Father's family, and yet her parents never mentioned them until recently. It was strange. Rhaelya couldn't imagine not talking about her own family.

"Why haven't I met them?" she asked.

"You...we..." Jon stumbled with his words to begin with. "We had a disagreement with them."

Rhaelya's eyes widened. "What about?"

Jon remained silent, waiting for Dany to take the lead. They were entering dangerous territory now with the conversation, and he didn't want to say more than she wished to reveal for now.

"Over who should rule Westeros," Dany said.

"You didn't want them to be King and Queen?" Rhaelya questioned.

"No." Dany shook her head.

Rhaelya narrowed her eyes, curiously. "Who did you want to be King and Queen?"

"Someone else," Dany replied.

Rhaelya looked down to the map, knowing she wasn't going to get anything more than that answer. "Can there be more than one King or Queen?"

"In some cases, yes," Dany said. "Different people follow different Kings or Queens."

Rhaelya nodded, and avoided looking at her parents as she spoke. "Torgo Nuhdo avy Dāria brōzi ryptan..." she said quietly. "Dāria hen Vestero ōghar gēlenka aemas...hae avy..."

Jon listened to his daughter carefully. She sometimes switched to speaking in Valyrian if she was nervous or scared about something.

_I heard Grey Worm name you Queen. The Queen of Westeros has silver hair...like you._

"Hae vestriarzir ōghar gēlenka?" Jon questioned. _Silver hair like the story?_

Rhaelya nodded.

"Skorossa epas iksō?" Dany asked. _What are you asking?_ She felt it was clear, but she wanted to be sure.

"Dāria iksō?" Rhaelya replied. _Are you a Queen?_

Jon witnessed the conflict in Dany’s expression – the fear, the excitement, the happiness, and sadness. He knew deep down, she wanted Rhaelya to know that about her.

"Yes," she replied.

"Aōha Muña hen olvie Dāria issa." Jon smiled at Dany. _Your Mother is a Queen for many._

He knew he had said the right thing when Dany smiled back to him.

"Se avy, Kepa?" Rhaeyla questioned. "Dārys iksō?"

_And you, Father? Are you a King?_

"Aōha Kepa Dārys hen Jelmor issa," Dany answered. _Your Father is the King in the North._

"Jelmor?" Rhaelya repeated. "North?" she asked in the common tongue, unsure of her translation.

Dany nodded, and Rhaelya furrowed her brow. "Skoriot Dāria Sanso lenton issa?"

_Where Queen Sansa's home is?_

Dany nodded silently.

"Skoro syt sīr konīr iksō daor?" Rhaelya asked her Father. _Why are you not there now?_

Jon glanced towards Dany, and she gave him a look that said she trusted him to answer.

"Hen Sansa Dāria issa, se ñuhor lentos kesīr issa," Jon replied. "Aōha muñoma, aōhor hāedri, se jeme. Māzīlare kostagon Jelmor āmāzinon, yn syt sīr, kesīr sytilībagon."

_Because Sansa is Queen, and my home is here. With your Mother, your sister, and you. Maybe one day I return to the North, but for now, I belong here._

Rhaelya grinned at her Father, accepting his answer, and Jon felt Dany take hold of his hand that was still resting on her knee, squeezing it gently; the small action telling him how grateful she was.

It suddenly dawned on Rhaelya that both her Mother and Father were a Queen and King, and what that could potentially mean for her.

"Dāria māzīlare kesan?" she asked.

The question buzzed around both Dany and Jon's minds.

_Will I be Queen one day?_

It was a question they had silently asked themselves for a long time now – something they had both imagined.

"Lo sagon jaelāt," Dany replied. _If you want to be._

"Dāria sagon gīmin daor," Rhaelya said quietly._ I don't know how to be a Queen._

"Daorys gaomos," Dany replied. "Pōnta Dāria vapār issi."

Jon glanced towards Dany as he realised what she'd said. _Nobody does. Until they are a Queen_. It reminded him of what he said, all those years ago back at Winterfell. Did she remember too?

"Zaldrīzes kipagon gīmin daor," Jon whispered._ I don't know how to ride a dragon._

Dany didn't look shocked, as if she already knew what he was thinking of, and she was thinking about it too. It was one of the happier moments she experienced in Westeros; a moment when she believed that everything would be all right.

"Daorys gaomos," she replied. "Pōnta vapār zaldrīzes kipagi."

Jon smirked at the familiar words. _Nobody does. Until they ride a dragon._

"Kipagotas Drogon dōrī?" Rhaelya asked. _You never rode Drogon?_

Jon shook his head. "Daor."

The offer still stood as far as Dany was concerned. If he wished to come for a ride on Drogon with her, he was welcome to. She had asked him a couple more times, but he always seemed uneasy at the idea, so she didn't push it.

****"****Joraerion kipagon ynoma kostō," Rhaelya replied. _You can ride Joraerion with me_.

"Kirimvose." Jon smiled as he thanked his daughter.

"Vasīr harris kipagon kostō," Dany reminded her daughter._ It's still a while until you can ride._

"Drējī aderī kostan," Rhaelya replied with a smirk. _I can very soon._

She was right. Dany and Jon had promised their daughter when she was twelve, she could ride her dragon. That wasn't too far off. Time seemed to be going so fast. It was sometimes strange for Dany to remember that ten years had passed since Rhaelya came into her life, and yet now, she couldn't imagine life without her daughters, or Jon.

Dany tapped the map in front of her. "Let's get back to the lesson."

***

Three more moons passed, and it was nearing the time Dany and her family would be leaving to return to Essos. Rhaelya had gained a huge amount of knowledge about Westeros since she began learning. Dany and Jon had also started to teach her more about the history of the Targaryens and Starks, after she had learned about their immediate family. Neither Jon nor Dany mentioned more recent events to Rhaelya involving themselves, deciding to approach those subjects another time.

Rhaelya seemed to become more independent on this visit to Westeros, spending time away from her parents, choosing to be with Grey Worm or Yara when she could. Dany tried her best to feel no jealously, but it was difficult.

"She really is growing up, Jon," Dany said one morning after Rhaelya left their chambers to go and find Yara.

Jon looked towards her from where he was sat on the floor. He and Daella were settled by the fireplace as she practiced her reading. As soon as he looked into Dany's eyes, he saw they were filled with tears.

"Dany..." He sighed.

"It's all right." She shook her head, blinking away her tears.

Jon glanced to Daella, then back to Dany, confused at what to do. He didn't want to leave his daughter, but he wanted to go and comfort his wife. Dany saw his turmoil, and she tilted her head towards Daella, indicating he should stay with her.

"I won't be long," he said reluctantly.

Dany nodded and went to sit by the window. She watched the waves crashing on the rocks below as the refreshing salty air blew on her cheeks, and closed her eyes, letting the sounds of Daella's and Jon's voices wash over her. She smiled to herself whenever she heard him gently correcting their daughter, and the way Daella would reply with an exaggerated _"Of course it is!"_ each time.

Once Jon had finished helping Daella, she wanted to play, and Dany had agreed, telling her daughter to pick some toys.

"Dany...about Rhaelya," Jon whispered when their daughter was out of earshot.

"It's fine," she replied. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Rhaelya is happy, and that's all that matters."

He wasn't convinced, and if their youngest daughter wasn't around, he would have pursued the issue, but Daella soon returned with an armful of toys, and Dany became engrossed with that.

Jon thought about bringing the topic up later that night, as he was braiding Dany's hair – something he did almost every night – but she seemed upbeat as she spoke about how well Daella was doing with her reading thanks to Jon's help, and so he didn't say anything in fear of ruining her mood.

After they got ready for bed, Dany crawled under the covers before Jon did, and she waited patiently for him to join her. Once he climbed into bed, he laid down so his head was level with Dany's and she shuffled closer to him, snuggling into his arm. Her bare skin felt warm against his chest as he wrapped his free arm around her body.

Jon had slept without any kind of clothing on for quite a while, but it took Dany a long time to stop wearing a thin dress to bed. He knew it was because of her scar, despite her never saying that was the reason. He preferred it when they were both naked. Even if they didn't make love, he still liked the feeling of her skin pressed against his. It made him feel better connected to her in a way.

They laid in silence for a while, until Dany whispered something.

"I knew Rhaelya would grow up one day," she said quietly. "But sometimes it's difficult to accept it's happening."

"I know," Jon said, thankful she had brought the subject up herself. "I struggle with it too."

Dany frowned. "You never said."

He shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you."

She moved away slightly, so she could look at him properly, leaving a small gap between their bodies.

"You can talk to me about things," she whispered, peering at him in the dim lighting. Only one candle remained lit in their chambers, failing to illuminate the whole room.

"I know," Jon replied gratefully. "As can you with me." He placed a hand on her shoulder, moving his thumb over her skin. "I understand it's hard, with Rhaelya, but she thinks a lot of you."

Dany smiled, grateful he was complimenting her, but Jon could tell she didn't believe him from the doubtful look in her eye. He moved his hand up to face, and pressed his palm against her cheek.

"She does, Dany. She thinks so much about you," he assured her. "She's said how amazing it is that you can ride Drogon, and that you're learning to sword fight. She's told me how grateful she is for you teaching her all the things you do. I've seen what she's like when you're there to scare away her nightmares if she has them. You're her Mother, and she loves you more than anything. Just like Daella."

"Thank you," Dany mumbled, touched by his words. "Rhaelya and Daella are so incredibly lucky to have you as their father, and..." She took a deep breath, her eyes filling with tears. "I know you'll be a great Father again soon."

Jon's heart leapt in his chest and his lips parted in shock. He thought he knew what she meant, but he didn't dare believe it.

"Do you mean...?" he whispered.

Dany nodded as she took hold of his hand, and placed it on her stomach. "We did it," she whispered.

Jon was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Dany felt their child move, and she pressed down on Jon's hand.

"Can you feel it?" she asked.

Jon concentrated hard, but shook his head, causing Dany to sigh.

"I'm sure I will soon. Daella took a while before I could feel her," he said. "When did you find out?"

"I felt movement a couple of days ago, but I was afraid to mention it in case I was imagining it." Dany shook her head. "But I'm not, Jon. It's real."

She laughed joyfully, and Jon felt emotional seeing how happy she was. He moved closer to her until the tip of his nose brushed against hers, then he kissed her softly, feeling Dany smile into their kiss. He moved his hand from her stomach and ran his fingers up and down the length of her spine; his touch so soft it was barely there. Jon was always gentle with her – sometimes too gentle – but she knew it was because he didn't want to do anything to hurt her, and she trusted now that he wouldn't.

After Dany pulled away from him, she gave him a worried stare. "I have no idea how many moons it will be before I give birth. I didn't have any other signs."

"That doesn't matter," Jon said. His words didn't have the desired effect, and the worry lingered on Dany's face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I normally give birth at the Iron Islands," she replied. "We were due to leave here soon."

Jon quickly realised what she meant. "Do you want to stay?" he asked.

Dany glanced around their chambers. She had felt safe at Pyke when she gave birth to Rhaelya and Daella. Yara was there for her, and she knew if there was anything seriously wrong, someone could be found to help. In Essos she didn't have that. She kept a low-profile and didn't speak to anyone. She wouldn't even know where to find a healer of any kind.

Jon was waiting for whatever her answer was. It was obvious from the way he was looking that no matter what she decided, he would support her.

"I want to stay," she whispered.

Jon nodded. "Then we stay," he said.

Dany smiled and took hold of Jon's hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm not going to guess what it is this time," she whispered. "I'll be okay with either."

"I think it's a girl," Jon smirked.

"What makes you think that?"

"I have a sense."

Dany stifled a laugh. "A sense?"

"Hmm." Jon reached up with his free hand, running his fingers through her hair. "But whatever it is, I don't mind."

"We should think of a girls name then," Dany suggested.

"I went through some other Targaryen ones when I was thinking about Daella's," Jon replied.

"Which name did you prefer aside from Daella?"

"I didn't," Jon admitted. "Nothing came close to Daella."

"That's all right, we have time to think of one," Dany whispered.

"We do," Jon agreed.

"Do you still like Aemon if it's a boy?" Dany asked, carefully watching his reaction to her question.

Jon could see the sadness in her eyes. He knew what she was thinking without even needing to ask; that she still worried about never giving him a son. He also knew there was nothing he could say to make her think any different. So instead, he wrapped his arm around her, pulled her close, and kissed the top of her head. She sighed contentedly in his arms, and clung onto him.

"Aye," Jon replied. "I still like Aemon."

***

Dany noticed her stomach becoming slightly more rounded as time passed, though she still had no idea how far into her pregnancy she was. When it was too obvious to hide, she decided to to inform her daughters one evening before they went to bed.

Daella was sat next to her sister at the head of Rhaelya’s bed, while her parents perched themselves on the end of it. Once they were told they would be getting a new silbing, and it was explained to Daella where the baby was after she asked, the smiles that appeared on their faces was enough to make Dany want to cry with happiness. It was everything she could have wished for.

Daella sat up straighter. "Will she enjoy playing with me?" she asked, staring at her Mother's stomach. That's where her new sibling was according to her parents.

"We don't know if it will be a girl or boy," Jon replied.

"A boy?" Daella's eyes filled with awe.

Dany and Jon shared a look. Obviously their youngest daughter hadn't understood that she might get a brother too.

"When will you know?" Daella asked.

"When he or she is born," Dany answered.

"When will that be?" Daella crawled forward, closer to her Mother.

"We're not sure," Dany said quietly. "Perhaps four moons. Maybe more, maybe less." 

"Okay." Daella nodded. "I can wait."

"That makes a change." Jon chuckled. "You normally can't wait for anything."

"Yes I can!" Daella insisted.

"I don't think so." Jon shook his head, a smirk on his face.

"I can!" Daella climbed onto her Father's lap. "I can!" she repeated, grinning up to him.

"Are you really, really sure you can wait?" he teased, grabbing onto her so she didn't fall.

Daella giggled in her Father's arms. "Yes!"

"Good." Jon laughed.

Daella turned around to look at her Mother. "It will be a boy," she said.

Dany tilted her head to the side. "You believe so?"

"Yes." Daella nodded.

"I think it's a girl," Rhaelya said.

"No, it's a boy," Daella argued. "We are girls, so it will be a boy now."

"It doesn't work like that," Rhaelya replied.

Daella frowned at her sister.

"It might be a boy, but just because you are both girls doesn't mean the next one will be a boy," Jon said to Daella, who seemed to accept what her Father said.

"Mother and Father thought you were a boy, but you're a girl," Rhaelya told her sister.

Daella scrunched her face up. "Did you?" she asked, turning to her Father for an answer.

"Aye." Jon nodded. "We thought you might be a boy."

"Why?" Daella asked, looking more confused by the second.

"When you were in your Mother's belly, we didn't know," Jon explained. "We can't see who is in there, can we?"

"No," Daella said with slight wonder. She still couldn't quite understand how this all worked, but it seemed so magical to her.

"If it is a boy, will you call him Aemon?" Rhaelya asked.

"Who is Aemon?" Daella asked.

"That was going to be your name," Jon explained. "If you were a boy."

Daella looked a bit puzzled, but didn't say anything else.

"We'll be calling him Aemon if he's a boy," Jon told Rhaelya.

"Can we call him Dragon?" Daella suggested.

Dany smiled to herself. "No, Daella. We definitely can't call him Dragon," she said.

"Dragon if it's a girl!" Daella exclaimed.

Jon laughed. "No," he said. "We're not calling him or her Dragon."

"Why not?" Daella pouted.

"Because it's not a name you give to a child," Dany replied gently. reaching out and running her hand over Daella's soft dark hair.

Daella looked deep in thought, before she gasped with excitement. "Name her Daella!"

"We can't have two Daellas," Jon joked.

"Yes we can!" Daella insisted.

"It would get too confusing, Sweetling," Dany said.

Daella sighed in defeat, considering what else she could call her new sibling.

"Can we call her Daerhae?" she suggested.

"Daerhae?" Jon repeated. "Why Daerhae?"

"It's mine and Rhae's names!" Daella replied.

Jon nodded. "Of course it is."

"Or Danyjon," Daella said.

"Mine and your Mother's name?" Jon asked.

Daella nodded smugly. "Or–"

"Why don't you save some names for tomorrow?" Jon suggested.

"Good idea!" Daella replied, oblivious to her Mother and Father smirking at one another due to their daughter's enthusiasm.

"I like Lyarra," Rhaelya said from the top of the bed. Dany and Jon turned their attention towards her. She knew the name from the lessons she received from her parents, when her Father had spoken about the Starks. Ever since she heard the name, she had liked it.

Jon wasn't sure Dany would like having a Stark name for their child, and when he glanced towards her, the blank expression she had gave nothing away. Rhaelya noticed their hesitation.

"Litse brōzi issa," she shrugged. _It's a pretty name._

"Aōha brōzi hae va moris issa," Jon said, trying to put Rhaelya off. _Your name is similar at the end._

Rhaelya nodded, understanding what her Father meant, but also saddened that they didn't seem to like her suggestion.

"Litse brōzi issa!" Daella repeated what her sister had said. "Syt hāedri!" she added. _For sister!_

Dany smiled at her daughter, pleased she was now using Valyrian by herself sometimes. "Drējī litse," she replied.

"Drējī litse!" Daella grinned proudly, knowing what that meant. _Very pretty._

Jon caught Dany's gaze, and she nodded to him, silently telling him she was okay with the suggestion, knowing that's what he was wondering.

"Brōzi iotāptī kosti," Dany told her daughters. _We can consider the name._

***

After Dany and Jon had tucked Rhaelya and Daella into bed, and said goodnight, they returned to their own chambers. Jon shut the door behind them, and turned towards Dany, who was stood watching him. He didn't have to ask what she was thinking about.

"Dany..." He said. "We don't have to–"

"I like the name," she said.

"Lyarra?" Jon questioned, making sure they were talking about the same name.

"No, I meant Dragon," she replied.

Dany kept her face straight long enough for Jon's eyes to widen in confusion, before she smirked, and he laughed quietly, realising she was teasing him.

"Yes, I meant Lyarra," Dany said.

Jon's expression darkened when he spoke again. "But it's a Stark name."

"I know," Dany said. "Though we can't forget our children are partly Stark."

Jon tilted his head to the side. "Would you be all right with it? Calling them that for the rest of their lives?"

Dany sighed. "I shouldn't judge a name based on the family it came from," she explained. "Rhaelya and Daella like it. Do you like it?"

"I do," Jon admitted.

"Then I think we have our name if we have a daughter," Dany said. "Lyarra."

"Aye," Jon said, stepping towards her and cupping her cheek with his hand. "Maybe we can call the next one Dragon," he suggested.

Dany laughed, but shook her head. "I don't think we'll have any more," she whispered. "It took long enough for this one to come along, and we didn't do anything different."

Jon glanced down to her stomach, where their babe was.

"You don't know that we won't have another, Dany," Jon said gently.

"Something wasn't right," she replied. "Rhaelya happened almost immediately. It took only a few moons for Daella, but this time it took years."

Jon sighed as he nodded, knowing she was correct.

"I would love to give you more children." Dany moved her hand, so it was placed over his heart. She looked down to his chest, avoiding his gaze. "I would give you as many as I could."

Jon remained silent, and so Dany lifted her head to look at him. She could see the happiness in his eyes at the thought of more children with her, but he didn't smile. It was as if was too afraid to show too much joy, in case it never happened.

"But I don't think I can, and I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be." Jon shook his head. "I love our children, and I love you." He kissed her on the forehead. "Dany, you've given me two children I never thought I would have, and another on the way. You have nothing at all to be sorry about." He placed his other hand on her face too. "You've given me my family, and I'll always be grateful for that."

"You had a family before me," Dany said.

"Aye." Jon nodded. "But you're the family I chose."

***

Several days later, Daella had wandered off somewhere whilst she and Rhaelya were playing hide and seek. Rhaelya was beginning to panic, but she wasn't going to tell her parents just yet. Daella was always going off on her own. _Too inquisitive_ is what her Mother called her. Annoying would be Rhaelya's choice of word.

It wasn't that Rhaelya didn't love her little sister, because she did. She loved her more than anything. But she didn't listen, she was always misbehaving, and when she got into trouble, Rhaelya felt like it was her own failure, rather than Daella's.

After checking all the usual places her sister could be hiding, Rhaelya was almost ready to go and get help, when she decided to try one more place. She climbed the stone steps to the room her parents had taken her to on her tenth Nameday, and when she pushed open the door, her little sister was in the corner of the room, safe and well.

"Daella!" Rhaelya exclaimed. She rushed forwards, relieved to have found her. Rhaelya noticed their Mother's wooden chest was wide open, and the contents had been sifted through. "What are you doing?"

"Playing dress-up." Daella grinned. She held a long-sleeved black dress up in front of her body, and moved from side to side. The skirt swished over the dusty floor, and the material shimmered in the sunlight penetrating through the small window nearby.

"We're not supposed to be in here," Rhaelya warned. She bent down in front of the chest, trying to rearrange the contents, but she couldn't remember what it was supposed to look like. It had been a while since she last saw inside, and even then she didn't look closely.

"Will Mother let me wear this?" Daella asked, admiring the dress in her hands.

"No," Rhaelya answered. She held her hands out for the dress. "And Mother will be angry if she knows you went through her things."

"I only wanted to play," Daella said quietly, handing over the dress.

"I know," Rhaelya said. "But these aren't things you play with." She turned back to the chest, and began pulling things out so she could rearrange everything.

"Why not?" Daella asked.

Rhaelya stopped what she was doing and looked to her sister. Her eyes were wide – frightened almost – and Rhaelya realised she couldn't answer her. Why can't they play with these things? Why were they so special?

"I don't know," Rhaelya mumbled. "But I know that Mother would have told us we could play with her things if it was allowed."

Daella's expression saddened. "Will you tell Mother?"

Rhaelya sighed. "Promise you won't come in here again unless Mother or Father bring you," she said, avoiding the question. She was unsure if she would tell her parents or not. 

"I promise," Daella answered.

Rhaelya nodded, and began repacking the chest. She knew that the clothes probably weren't in the correct order, but it was the best she could do. Hopefully her Mother wouldn't notice.

"Do you need help?" Daella asked.

"No, thank you," Rhaelya replied.

Daella watched her older sister arranging things for a moment, before getting bored. She looked around for something to occupy herself, and saw a book on the floor, so she picked it up and wandered over to a nearby chair to sit down. Daella quickly realised she wouldn't be able to read it without assistance. She was going to ask her sister for help, but she was obviously busy, so Daella kept quiet, and narrowed her eyes at the words on the page. They looked like a jumble to her and didn't make much sense. She flicked through the pages filled with writing, looking for pictures of some kind. When she got to the back page, she gasped as she recognised the name at the top.

"J...o...n." Daella said the letters out loud to herself. "Jon."

It was her Father's name. And when she glanced over the page, she saw another word at the bottom she knew well.

"Da...ny." Daella whispered. Her Mother's name was in this book too? Was this book about them? "Rhae!" she said excitedly. Rhaelya turned to look at her sister. "This book is about Mother and Father." Daella held the book up.

"What?" Rhaelya frowned, instantly forgetting the job at hand.

"It has their names in," Daella replied.

Rhaelya got up and walked over to her sister, taking the book from her hands. She looked over the words, recognising her Mother's writing, and read quickly.

_Jon, my love._

_I have ensured this diary will find its way to you should something happen to me in the Last War._

Rhaelya got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. This was a diary, probably belonging to her Mother. She shouldn't be reading this. It was private. She didn't know what the_ Last War _was. She had never heard of this before. Her gaze moved down the page, skimming over the words hoping to find an answer.

_It is hard for me to believe that if you are reading this, it means I am not by your side._

Why wasn't she by his side? What did that mean?

_Jon, you gave me the greatest gift of all. You gave me life. A life I never believed I could make. A child. Our child._

Rhaelya didn't know if her Mother was talking about her, or Daella, but she didn't believe she could make a child? Is that what she was saying? Why would she think that? Rhaelya knew how babes were made. Her Mother had told her quite recently. She hadn't mentioned anything about not being able to make one herself though.

_I wish I could have protected her better. I am sorry that we never got to meet her._

Never got to meet her? Rhaelya frowned at the book. That didn't make any sense. It can't have been herself or Daella. But if it wasn't, who was it?

_I will always be with you, as long as you want me to be. I will always be listening for you when you need me, even if you can't see me. When the day comes for you to join us, we will be waiting for you, if you want us to be._

What did her Mother mean? Waiting where? Rhaelya felt increasingly puzzled the more she read.

_I am yours. Now and always._

_Dany._

"What is it?" Daella asked.

"I'm not sure," Rhaelya replied, still confused by what she had read.

"Is about Mother and Father?"

"No," Rhaelya lied. "It just has their names in."

"Oh..." Daella said, sounding disappointed.

Rhaelya turned to the front page of the book.

_It is okay. It is yours to read._

She wasn't sure who her Mother was taking to, but if she mentioned her Father at the end, perhaps it was him. Rhaelya felt her stomach twist as she turned the page, knowing what she was doing was wrong, but unable to stop herself.

_Our arrival at Winterfell was different to what I had imagined. Jon's family do not appear to be very fond of me. The reception from his sister, Sansa, was not pleasant._

Sansa? Queen Sansa? Rhaelya quickly skimmed over the words until she spotted another name she recognised.

_His brother, Bran, was equally unwelcoming._

That must have been King Bran. They didn't like her Mother? Why? Rhaelya could feel her palms becoming clammy and her throat dry.

"Rhae, can we go now?" Daella asked.

Rhaelya quickly closed the book, and looked towards Daella. "I'm almost done with the chest. I won't be long," she said.

Daella nodded, and watched as her sister walked back to the chest. Rhaelya placed the remaining items back inside, then stared down to the book. She already knew what she had read so far was something she shouldn't have done. A silent battle between her curiosity and morals took over her mind, and it took a long time for her to place the book back in the chest. Reaching up, she grabbed onto the lid of the chest, pulling it closed, shutting the book from her view.

She went over to her sister, and took hold of her hand. As they walked to the door to exit the room, Rhaelya paused.

Daella tugged on her sister’s hand. "Rhae?" she questioned.

Rhaelya should have carried on moving. She should have left the room, closed the door, and walked away. Instead, she did one of the worst things she could have done.

She turned around, and looked back to the chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. If you would like to leave a comment on your thoughts, I would love that, but if not, thank you again for reading this far, and I'll hopefully see you in the next part :)


End file.
